The Song I Keep Singing
by kissmuah93
Summary: Based on the song “Teardrops On My Guitar” by Taylor Swift.What every girl feels about, when they like someone so much. How can someone move on? Rated M at times since language and such T. But Troyella and etc i guess. You just have to read and find out.
1. Hey Curly

**Chapter One**

"Hey, Troy wake up! We have to go to school!"

Troy woke up, rubbing his eyes before he could stretch his arms.

"Hey come on, you're slow for a basketball captain."

"Aghh." Troy groaned once he heard the word 'captain'. Once course he was the captain of the basketball team, but he doesn't like showing of as the captain who led the school to championships. He just wants to be himself without being named as one of the popular people in school. Troy finally opened his eyes to his best friend.

"Chad, how did you get into my house?"

"I have a spare key! DUH!"

"I see but how, I didn't give you one."

"Ohhh. I got one made because you told me quote "Me Casa Es Su Casa" unquote"

"Umm yeah so." Said Troy while finding something to wear.

"Well that means my house is your house (not Chad's, Troy's house). So when you said that I had to find a way into 'my house.' I borrowed your keys the day when we had that party here, and you wanted me to buy food."

Troy nodded as he remembered that day. "Umm. Yeah ok, never mind. We have to go to school."

Chad interrupted before he could say anything else. "About that. I need a ride."

"Why, you have your own car." a still tired Troy.

"Yea, I do its just that it's getting oil changed right now. I forgot to change it during the weekend. And my dad borrowed it one of those days and was mad at me when he couldn't move to another lane, since the engine broke down. So right now its at the shop."

"Oh wow Chad. How can you be so stupid?" said Troy while tapping on Chad's shoulder and shaking his head.

"Eyy, I forgot ok!" As the two headed out into Troy's truck as fast as they can because they were already late.

There wasn't silence in the car because they were listening to songs on the radio. As Troy's truck was about to turn on the intersection to the student parking, a car did the same. They almost crashed into each other, but the car was honking at him. Troy madly honked back.

"Nobody honks at Troy Bolton, the basketball captain!" yelled Chad.

The car just honked again. Chad opened his door but was surprised by Troy.

"I'll go." as Troy opened his door. Chad didn't care what he said; he went with him to talk to the person.

The two girls in the car was checking if they were both safe. Until they saw two boys from the truck approaching their car.

"Do you want me to go and talk to them or should we both." said Christina (in passenger seat) her best friend.

"Umm lets both go." Said Gabriella.

Troy and Chad walked to the car as they both saw two beautiful girls come out of it.

Chad whispered "Wow, who knew we would bump into two gorgeous girls."

Troy smiled.

"What made you think it's your turn to turn left before me." Said Gabriella.

Troy smiled even more when he saw the cute brunette talked.

"Well, if you haven't notice. This is Troy Bolton. The basketball captain who led this school to championships. He.." Chad said as he pointed to Troy.

"Blah, Blah, Blah! He's just the captain of the basketball team." Yelled Christina. "A really cute one" she whispered to Gabriella.

"He's not just the basketball captain. He rules this school. Everyone knows him; everyone would always put him before anyone else. If you would've let me finished the story then you would've known."

"Well, excuse us. We didn't know!" shouted Christina.

"How would you not know Troy?"

"We're new! We just moved from California!" a still yelling Christina said.

During Christina's and Chad's fight Troy just starred at Gabriella and Gabriella did the same. But the two lovebirds that didn't know each other (well Gabriella knows about Troy since her best friend was fighting with Troy's best friend about him) didn't notice that the fight ended.

"Hello, Gabi" waved her hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Huh?" was the only think Gabi said since she was confused and love struck from a handsome boy.

"Troy! Troy!" as Chad said this he was nudging Troy's shoulder.

"Umm, never mind. We should just hurry up since we are already late for class. You know how Ms. Darbus is when she sees someone late for her class."

"Fine! But this isn't over yet!" pointing at Gabriella and Christina. Chad and Troy walked back to Troy's car and went to find a parking spot.

"That afro/curly boy is making me want to go back in time and not think about moving here with you!" said Christina while they both got into the car.

"Don't say that. I wanted you to move here with me. You're my best friend. I wouldn't do things without you. And what are the odds of bumping into them again."

"You didn't hear his curly friend? They're both basketball players. Of course we'll see them again. They're popular! It's basketball season too, so there would be so many pep rallies for them!" Christina said while she was pointing at an empty parking spot.

Meanwhile. Chad and Troy walked into Ms. Darbus' classroom and already knew they were both going to get a lecture of being late to class.

"Troy. Chad. You both are late again. Next time you come late you guys are going to get suspension after school. And I know you guys are basketball players, so you better come here before the late bell rings or else you guys won't be playing in the basketball games." Said Ms. Darbus.

One response from both of them was a simple groan. The two basketball players sat at their assigned seats which were by their basketball friends.

Gabriella and Christina walked into the school looking for a sign saying 'Office.' As they found the office, Mr. Matsui (forgot his name) told them about the school, gave them their schedules, and a school map. As he finished his little speech, he let the two new students go to their classes.

"Please, let us have the same classes!" begged Christina.

"Ready. 1, 2, 3, lets us have the same classes" they both said at the same time.

They had the same classes except 2. The first class with Ms. Darbus (Christina didn't have) and Mr.Theisen (Christina didn't have since she wasn't that smart in math).

"Haha!" laughing Christina. "You got a class with the two losers we almost crashed into today."

"What! How do you know?"

"Remember, that cute one said it to the curly guy."

"Oh, yeah. You think he's cute too! Wow the Cali Girls love the famous Troy Bolton!"

"Haha, who said that I love him!?"

Gabi was red and quiet then ever.

"Wow! I knew it by the look in your eyes. And when you both starred at each other for quite a while. I think you got the hots for him. And I bet you're stoked to go to Ms. Darbus class!"

"Pshh. Whatever. Let's get to class my friend!"

"Yes, we shall!" as Christina grabbed her hand and led Gabi to her first class. They approached the door.

"So where's you locker?" asked Gabi

"191 yours?" replied Christina.

"193!"

"Cool, ok I guess I'll see you in 2nd period!" Christina said.

Chad wasn't paying attention but he was looking around. As he was doing that he looked at the classroom door and saw the two girls they bumped into the morning.

"Pstt. Troy look at the door. The girl you were drooling over is here."

That caught Troy's attention and looked at the door. He saw Gabriella and smiled at her as she did the same. He saw Christina hugging Gabriella before she walked to her class. Gabriella knocked on the door and walked to Ms. Darbus and gave her a note.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Gabriella Montez. You can take a seat behind Taylor McKessie." As Ms. Darbus said that Taylor rose her hand so Gabriella can find her seat.

"Hey, I'm Taylor."

"Hey, I'm Gabriella."

"Okay, here's a heads up. You see Sharpay over there (pointing to the blonde wearing pink with a lot of glitter) she is a drama queen. Her brother sitting behind her is nothing like his sister. He has always been in her shadow for no one knows how long. She still wants to be the 'Prima Girl' since Troy (pointing to Troy) has been 'Primo Boy'. She has a huge crush on him. He has dated every girl except me, and you, but I guess he is trying to find the right one. And those are his friends; they all play basketball (pointing to Troy's friends plus curly) and I am on the scholastic decathlon team which we haven't won first yet. But with the power and will we'll get there." Taylor said.

"Ohh thanks."

After a few minutes of Troy and Gabriella starring, Taylor caught on. This time instead of them whispering Taylor wrote her a note.

_Gabriella/Gabi,_

_I see you're starring at Mr. Hotshot over there and apparently he is starring at you too. I'm not saying you're a bad person and you look ugly, but this is weird. Troy never starred at a new girl for that long. Do you like him? Oh is it ok if I can call you Gabi?_

_Taylor_

Gabriella took the letter and wrote back to her.

_Tay, Is it ok if I can call you that?_

_Yeah, its fine with me. My friends call me Gabi and I consider you as one. Umm, I don't know. He's cute. I just met him and I don't know if I like him. It's hard to tell, but again he's cute!_

_Gabi_

Taylor read it and just nodded at her. The bell rang and Taylor waited for Gabi.

"Gabi, where's your locker?"

"193 yours?"

"198. At least we're still close."

"Yup! When we go to our lockers I'll introduce you to my best friend."

"Okay!" Taylor replied as she went to her own locker.

Gabriella reached her locker and opened it.

"Hey!" said a voice she heard a little while ago.

"Hi."

"So, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Troy. And you are?

"Gabriella."

"That's a cute name for a beautiful girl like you."

Gabriella smiled with her red cheeks.

"Hey Captain!" yelled Chad behind Gabriella. "Whose this?" (Didn't know it was Gabriella because Chad's locker was behind her.

"Gabriella."

"Wait, the one that almost crashed into us?" Troy nodded. "So where's your friend that was yelling at me. Is she scared that we'll get you guys back?" Chad whined in front of Gabriella's face.

"She's right here curly!" As Christina said this Chad turned around and just faked a smile.

"Thanks for the nickname!" Chad said sarcastically.

"No problem! So Gabi, how's class?"

"It's alright. Ms.Darbus talks too much. Also I got a friend."

"Yupp, and its me!" Taylor said.

"Hi, I'm Christina."

"I'm Taylor"

"And I'm Chad!" in a girly voice. Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"And I'm Troy; I'm not a girl unlike Chad." Troy smiled.

Everyone laughed but it took a while for Chad to notice.

The bell rang and everyone went to their second class which was gym. The girls went to the locker room and went to change as did for the boys. Everyone came out. Christina and Gabriella wore shorts (liked the one Gabriella wore for HSM2 promotionals)

"Dammm! I would like to tap that!" said Johnny the footballer said.

As he said that Gabi and Christina faced him and gave him a little wink. (They heard him) Johnny nodded at them and the boys surrounded the new girls.

"Argg! The new girls are getting all the guys attention! Especially my Troy!" said Sharpay. "Girls! Ok, we have to do something to the new girls because their. Their. New! They can't get the attention from the guys we all worked on from freshman year! (now they are juniors) Since we are playing dodge ball we all have to hit them."

The girls agreed, even though some of the cheerleaders have bad aim (not saying cheerleaders do just the ones in this story), they still are going to try.

A whistle was heard throughout the gym.

"I see we have new girls in this class." Coach Bolton said (also gym teacher)

"Yeah. I'm Christina"

"I'm Gabriella. We're from California!"

"That's why you girls are so hot!" said Brent. After he said that comment all the boys were cheering.

"Ok, quite down. I'm Coach Bolton. Today we are going to play dodge ball." They picked teams and Christina and Gabriella were on different teams.

Team 1

Troy

Gabriella

Sharpay

Chad (basketball player)

Hannah (Volleyball)

Andrew (wrestler)

Taylor

Etc..

Team 2

Johnny

Christina

Katie (Cheerleader)

Brent (Basketball and football)

Kassie (cheer)

Kyle (Basketball and football)

Dylan (cheer)

Etc.

They started the game. All the girls tried to hit Christina and Gabriella except Taylor.

"Eyy, why are you guys hitting me. I'm on your team." Said Christina to the girls that are her teammates.

The Girls didn't care. It happened to Gabriella too.

"Ouch!"

"Aww, is poor Gabriella hurt!" Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Umm No, I was just wondering why are you hitting me when I'm on your team!" yelled Gabriella. It was heard throughout the gym. Everyone got quite after she said that.

"Umm, because you and the other new girl are stealing our guys!" Hannah said.

"Ohh, you're their girlfriends?"

"Yupp!" Kassie said. While the boys shook their heads no. Gabriella and Christina didn't see them.

"Oh, we're sorry."

"You better be!" Katie yelled.

"Yup we are. We wouldn't want to be the girls that guys cheat with if they already have boyfriends. It would suck if we were in your shoes. Sorry again." Christina and Gabi said.

After their talk the 10 minute bell rang saying they need to get changed.

"Dude, we aren't their boyfriends!" Johnny said while walking to the boy's locker room.

"Well, some of us are!" Kyle said. "Sorry for what my girlfriend did. Now you guys can't get with Gabriella or Christina or who else you want to get with."

Gabi, Christina, and Taylor hurried up to change so they don't have to speak to the guys. They went to their lockers to go their third class which Taylor and Gabi had math and Christina had history.

"Ok, I'm Mr.Theisen and we have a new student name Gabriella Montez. You'll be sitting by Troy Bolton."

"Hey."

"Hey, I didn't know you were that smart?" said Gabriella. (not saying basketballers aren't smart, she didn't know since they stereotype people in this school.

"Ouch! That really hurts Montez!" placing his hand on his chest where his heart is.

Gabriella just laughed.

Math went by really fast for Troy and Gabriella. They just talked the whole time.

* * *

Yupp that was probaly lame but thats just the beginning of the story. I thought of this story when listening to "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift. You'll see why the story is based on this song. But i hope you like. But sometimes i would have time to update and times when i dont if its been to long since the last update message me! 

-kissmuah93


	2. Hotties

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift. Its just goes with the story one i post more chapters. I dont own HSM or the characters. I don't own anything. Except my car, which isn't finalized yet! I get my permit in MAY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"So why did you move here from California?" asked Troy

"My mom's company transferred her here."

"Well, that doesn't tell me why your best friend moved here too. Did her mom get transferred too?"

"Naw. She just didn't want me to move. So she came up with an idea of her family moving here. Her parents didn't like it at first, so they just let her move in with me and after a while they'll decide if they want to come and live here. Her brother didn't like it either because there are so many hot girls there. He didn't want to leave quote girl paradise unqoute. Also, he likes to surf and if he moves here he won't be able to do that."

Meanwhile in History Class.

"Ouch!" A note hit Christina's face.

_Christina,_

_Hey Whats up? I'm bored let's just keep passing this note till the end of class. Mrs. Gregg won't notice. And I don't have a girlfriend, those girls in gym lied to you; the only guy that has a girlfriend in that class is Kyle._

_Johnny :P_

Christina read the note and threw the note back to him.

_Johnny,_

_Man, what sport do you play because you got bad aim. Nuttin just the ceiling. Just kidding. I'm bored too. Oh really, you could've fooled me._

_X-Tina_

He passed the note again.

X-Tina

_I play_ _basketball and football. I'm sorry that it hit you, I didn't mean to. :( __ Well, I guess you didn't see us guys except Kyle shaking our heads no when Sharpay and the girls said that. They annoy us. They think we like them back. They just like us for being cute or whatever. I mean who wouldn't. All the guys here are good looking :P_

_Johnny_

He threw the note to Christina

_Johnny,_

_Yea that's ok. But you just need to work on your aiming skillz. Yeah I guess we didn't see shaking your heads no. Its just that we've been there before. It sucks being the girl who finds out their guys is cheating on them. They annoy you too! At least I'm not the only one. Hahaha, cocky much? Well I've seen better back in California. Just kidding. Your good looking too so are the other guys. _

_X-Tina_

Once again the note went back to Johnny.

_X-Tina._

_Hey, it happens to us too. Finding out that our girl is cheating on another guy. It's the same that goes for both female and male. The cockiness comes with being a jock. Just Kidding, it comes with my personality. I guess or at least I think it does. So you're saying I'm Hott! Yes, score :P Have you notice that your friend have the hotts for my friend?_

_Johnny._

The note was passed again.

_Johnny,_

_Yeah, I admit it ok. Your Hot :P lol. Who? Troy and Gabi. Yeah I know, they keep starring at each other._

_X-Tina_

Note passed

_X-Tina,_

_LOL. I know they like each other too, I meant your other friend, Taylor._

_Johnny_

Passed.

_Johnny,_

_Oh yeah, I see her starring at Chad. They like each other too. It's so obvious. Wow everyone has someone!_

_X-Tina_

Note passed

_X-Tina_

_Who said you had someone?_

_Johnny_

Note passed.

_Johnny,_

_Haha whatever. I could find someone. Watch :P_

_X-Tina_

Note passed

_X-Tina,_

_Oh okay. But don't. I know someone who likes you._

_Johnny_

Note passed for the last time since the bell was about to ring. Back to Math class.

"Ohh, I see why he wouldn't want to leave. There are probably so many girls that look like you and Christina. But I got to say you're way hotter."

Gabriella just laughed. _Her laugh makes me want her even more_; Troy thought.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave too because to girls it's called (makes air quotes) boy heaven (air quotes). There are so many hot guys there. Especially the beach! They would be surfing showing off their skills, trying to impress a girl they just saw past by."

_Does she have a boyfriend?_ Troy thought again.

"It was easier for me to leave even though I had to say goodbye to(air quote) boy heaven, (air quote) because I wasn't attached to someone unlike Christina who had a crush and he was about to ask her out."

"Thank you God!" Troy commented only for him to hear but it was heard throughout the room. Gabriella looked confused at first but caught on why he said that.

"Excuse me Troy. What does that have to do with this math equation?" asked Mr. Theisen.

"Umm. I said that because I understand it now!" said Troy trying to find an excuse but was hard for him to answer since Gabriella was giggling.

"Oh, I see." Mr. Theisen responded. As he said that Troy nodded and faced Gabriella.

"You had to keep laughing." Whispered Troy

"Hey, it was funny." Smiled Gabriella.

"You want to see something funny." Gabriella nodded. "Well, you better run after class before I chase you and tickle you." With that Gabriella looked surprised. "5….4….3….2….1.." whispered Troy.

BRIING

Taylor, Chad, and Christina went their lockers. Johnny went with them too. Because he is developing a crush on Christina.

Gabriella ran as fast as she could before Troy can reach her. Little did she know, Troy caught up took her by the waist and stopped her. Gabriella screamed in surprise. Troy began tickling her and she laughed so hard that she was almost crying. Everyone in the hall way saw them. And some girl's eyes turned into jealously once they saw who the girl was.

"Ughh, I can't stand her!" said Sharpay.

"Why? She's just a girl that everyone likes." Ryan confessed which got him an evil glare from his sister. "Let me rephrase that. She's just a girl that no one likes." Ryan lied. Sharpay clapped like (London Tipton). Everyone was still watching the tickling pair.

"(Cough).. (Cough). Hey you two! You guys have the whole school watching you." said Taylor.

This caused the two to stop.

"Finally! Did you guys know that you two are oblivious." Said Christina.

"Umm, what does that mean?" asked Chad. (he's not that stupid)

"Troy and Gabi are unaware that they like each other!" Taylor and Christina said excitedly. "They like each other!" Troy and Gabi both turned red.

"It's so obvious Chad!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, It's so obvious that you and curly like each other too." Christina said.

Chad and Taylor turned red too. Chad was also thinking of a comeback.

"Well, at least we kind of paid attention during history class unlike you two (pointing to Christina and Johnny) passing notes every minute you had." Chad said.

"Well, Curly has a comeback." Christina said while making a face.

"Hey who wouldn't be passing a note to this hottie?" Johnny said and put his arm around Christina. Christina smiled.

"And who wouldn't be starring at this one" Chad said pointing to Taylor.

"And who wouldn't be tickling this one." Troy said.

"Hey, wait. You said I had nobody Johnny." Christina sarcastically replied. Johnny couldn't think. He thought that Christina caught on about him liking her.

"Looks, like there's trouble in paradise." Said a high pitched Sharpay.

"Excuse me?" Christina said acting tough again.

"Well, Johnny's right. You have nobody. He has Hannah. Right Hannah?"

Hannah nodded mischievously. Johnny got mad.

"I can speak for myself." Yelled Johnny

* * *

Woahh, what's Johnny going to say. I know right now it doesnt make sense to the title or the summary but in a few more chapters you'll see why. I'm trying to speed up the story. Yeah again if you think its to long for me to update just message me saying I need to update now. Or whatever. But I hope you like this story :)

- kissmuah93


	3. AH! Me so Horny

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything in this story which includes (HSM, "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift) [The only thing I own is my middle name AQUINO! Yeah I couldn't think of anything else for a last name on here so I used my middle name. (Dont search me or anything! lol) Also, I used my first name too, I'm not like Christina in this story. Different personalites. I am nothing like her!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sharpay and Hannah were surprised. Johnny was about to say something, but was interrupted by the bell.

**BRIING**

They all hurried to their class which they all have together before the late bell rings. Everyone went to their seats, while Gabriella and Christina stood and waited for the teacher to come to tell them where to sit. Mr. Brummer came into the room and took the slips that Gabriella and Christina gave him.

"Class we have two new students from California. They're names are Gabriella Montez and Christina…"

"Aquino. It's like the game Keno but with the A in front of it. It's a Filipino." smiled Christina.

"Thank you, Ms. Aquino (he pronounced it correctly)" said Mr. Brummer

"And I'm.. I have different nationalites!" Gabriella pitched in.

"You two can sit anywhere." Mr. Brummer said.

After those 5 words, people especially the boys made room for them in the middle.

"Hey! Why are you guys moving me?" asked Sharpay when Brent and Johnny pulled her desk while she was still in it. They moved her up front by the teacher. Ryan just laughed. Taylor is friends with Kelsi and Martha, so they got to sit in the middle with Christina and Gabriella. The boys surrounded them (the desks in the classroom is a circlish shape), while the girls just glared at them. Kyle on the other hand sat by his girlfriend.

"Ok class, since you just remodeled my whole classroom; this would be the last time you do it." Mr. Brummer said.

Everyone just nodded. Mr. Brummer finally started the class. Christina whispered to the girls (Taylor, Gabriella, Martha, and Kelsi). "I think we should have a party tomorrow night (Friday) at Gabi's house."

"You guys should, but make sure you don't invite the girls who are glaring right now." Martha said.

"We should invite them, even though they are being bitches, and we're the only polite ones in this school. But seriously tell me, what is Christina and I doing wrong?" said Gabi.

"Umm, you're stealing their guys from them. That's what Sharpay and all of them are thinking. But who cares. They need to just get boys that like them." Taylor proved.

"Oh, forget about them. That's their problems not ours. But I call picking out the music!" Kelsi said.

"Well, you can do that, but me and Gabi will have more songs too because we heard your songs on the radio and it sucks." said Christina while Gabriella nodded.

"Hey can we just finish this later because we have a test coming up and I need to listen!" Taylor pleaded. The girls agreed and paid attention.

**BRIING! LUNCH TIME**

They all walked to their lockers to put their stuff away and went to the cafeteria. Troy and Curly/Chad was still at their lockers while the others approached the line waiting for their food.

"I couldn't help over hearing you guys talking about having a party tomorrow night at your house." asked Brent (football and basketball).

"Yeah, it's still in the works!" Christina said.

"You guys better invite me. I'm the life of the party!" Johnny said.

"Umm nope. You're not invited. You said I had nobody." Christina said.

"Aww, Come on, Please!" whined Johnny.

"I'll just think about it." Christina shot back.

"Guess who" said a voice who put his hands over Gabriella's eyes.

"Umm Curly?" Gabi played along with his game.

"Naw."

"Then I don't know." Sarcastically

"Fine, I won't go to that party." Said Troy taking his hands off of her eyes.

"Who said you're invited?" Christina laughed at Gabriella's comment.

Troy and Gabriella looked at Christina.

"What? I just had the same conversation with Johnny." Christina said while trying to hold her laughter.

"Fine! Johnny and I won't go. Right Johnny Boy?" Johnny nodded.

Christina and Gabi looked at each other. They knew the boys are just playing a game with them.

"Fine, we'll just call the boys back home to book a flight right away and party with us." The California girls both said.

Troy looked at Johnny and shook his head no because Troy remembered Gabriella telling him about "Boy Heaven."

"We were just playing with you two." Said Johnny

"Yeah, we already know." Said Gabriella

They got their food and sat down at a table long enough for all of them to fit.

"(Laugh) Did you guys see Kyle's face when he had to sit by his girlfriend." Said Brent

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Laughed Martha.

"You guys should have read the text he sent me wanting help." Troy said.

"Wait, I know he has a girlfriend, but does he like her? Asked Christina.

"I don't even think so" Johnny butted in.

'Then why is he with her, even though it's not my business to know." Said Gabriella.

"It's this whole clique shit." Curly/Chad said. "Popular person dates a popular person or a jock and a cheerleader."

"Oh, yeah I know it happens in California too." Commented Gabriella.

_Ahh! Me so horny!... Ahh! Me so horny!... Ahh! Me so horny  
Me love you long time!__ (From Disturbia by 2 Live Crew)_

"Christina your phone is ringing." Said Gabriella while the boys are laughing.

"Hey. What's up?...So how's school?"

While Christina was in her own little world.

"So we'll plan the party tonight at my house. Here's the address, my phone number for the house and my cell and here's Christina's cell in case." Gabi said to the girls.

"How are you guys going to plan a party in one night?" asked Curly/Corbin.

"Well, we have a lot of girls planning this. And all you have to plan is food, music, and what kind of party." Gabriella said.

"Umm, yupp that's all you really need to plan the party!" Christina interrupted.

"So who was on the phone?" asked Gabriella.

"Just Carly saying how my brother did another one night stand, how Dylan asked her out, and that my car would be coming here tonight." Christina said.

"Again?" asked Gabriella. Christina just nodded. "Yeah, tonight we're planning it." Gabriella told Christina since she missed the whole conversation.

"By the way, we love your ringtone!" laughed the boys.

"Wow, guys. I like it too, but it's like you guys have never heard someone say that." Christina said pretending it wasn't funny at all.

The guys just starred at her trying to be serious.

"I was kidding. I thought it was funny too when it was on Disturbia."

**BRIING**

Everyone threw away their lunch and went to class. Nothing important happen except Troy and Gabriella talked. So that's all. Just kidding : P

* * *

"Hey!" Troy said as he approached his locker when he saw Gabriella was by hers.

"Hey."

"So what are you doing here? It's free period, shouldn't you be running from guys that think your cute?" asked Troy

Gabriella blushed. "Nope, I was getting my notebook and trying to find a quiet place to think." She closed her locker and was about to leave.

"Hey! What if I told you there was a quiet spot that no one knows about it except me and you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Gabriella turned around and smiled. Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the rooftop.

"Wow! So this is your quiet spot?" Gabriella said while looking around the scenic rooftop.

"Yeah, I go up here to get away from everything."

* * *

Yeah thats it for now. Umm 2 more chapters till the party where **BIG DRAMA** will happen.

Hint: Someone is coming back! (You can guess but I dont think you know this person. She is an Ex-Girlfriend of...) wait for 2 more chapters!

- kissmuah93


	4. No Sh Sherlock!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mention in this story.

A/n: There's cuss words in this, a lot of known drinks in this. I don't want to make the characters seem like their acoholics, but that's what teenagers do. Longest chapter I have ever written. But again, I named a lot of drinks and theres some cuss words here and then.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Well, that's cool, but why did you want to show me this place if you wanted to get away from everything?" asked Gabriella.

"Good question! I know we kind of met each other from our two crazy friends and from us not paying attention when driving, but somehow I feel really close to you. It's like I've known you for a long time. Since I feel that close, I wanted to show you this sweet place. You can escape from school, something that might be going wrong at home or where ever else, or even from Pshyco guys that want to get with you." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"WOW! I feel honored!" she went to hug Troy. "Also, I feel the same way about you. Once I got out of the car and Christina and Chad started fighting and when I looked at you I feel a deep connection with you. It's like being back in kindergarten again. How you'd meet a kid, and know nothing about them, then 10 seconds later you'd be playing like you were best friends, because you didn't have to be anyone but yourself."

They both smiled at each other for a couple of seconds.

"So, I've noticed that you carried a notebook with you when I showed you this place. Do you like writing? What's it for?"

"Umm, It's just a notebook, kind of like a diary thing, but I write it into a song. Whenever I get an idea in my head I have to write it down before I forget. Then after looking at the lyrics it will magiclly turn into a song."

"Oh, Gabriella Montez writes songs?"

"Yeah I do." Laughed Gabriella. "I also play the piano and the guitar.

"So, you want to be a singer?"

"I really don't know. I just write songs. But whatever happens; happens."

"Write songs about what?"

"Whatever comes to mind like; one song called Whatever Will Be is about living in the now, whatever happens, happens for a reason, Promise is about how it's okay to be yourself and if someone doesn't like it well then, too bad, and Say Ok deals with peer pressure especially from a guy whose intentions is questionable."

"Are these from personal references?"

"Some. Well, I guess all of them are."  
"If you have more, can I see them?

"Umm. I don't know?"

"Please Brie! (pouting)"

"Brie?"

"Yeah. It's ok right?

"Sure."

"But, I'm the only one that gets to call you that."

"(laughing) ok."

**BRIING**

Gabriella got scared so she ran to her locker.

"Hey! That doesn't mean the bell can make me forget about looking in your notebook!" yelled Troy catching up to Gabriella who then slowed down once they reached their lockers. Troy and Gabriella laughed, while others just stared at the oblivious two. So the day turned into boringness after that. I'm serious! I know these things because I'm the one writing it. The last bell rang telling everyone that schools over for the day. Everyone went to their lockers.

"So, Christina when is your car arriving so I don't have to drive you everywhere?" asked Gabriella

"Umm, I don't remember when, but I think they said tonight."Christina said right before someone tapped her shoulder.

"Christina, this came in during your last class, but I couldn't find you to give it to you right away. So I'm sorry about that. But your parents told me to give you the keys to your car and the house." said Principal Matsui.

"Thank you!" Christina piped in. She took the keys and jumped up and down after he left. "I got my car!"

"Wait, did he also say house keys? I thought you're living with me?" asked Gabriella.

_Baby where'd you get your body from?_

_Tell me where'd you get yout body from._

_I got it from my mama._

_I got it from my mama. (Christina's message ringtone)_

"(SCREAM!) My parents bought a house here. I get to live in it!"

"So, they got you your own house?" asked Curly/Chad

"No! They bought a house for our summer's use, but they told me I get to live in it! TIME TO PARTY! Gabi it's one house down from the house across your street!"

"That's cool." Troy said

"What kind of car do you have?" asked Brent

"A silverish stick Scion tc." _[Haha, I wish I could have that car and know how to shift. You should see me learning how to shift. It was hilarious. Since there was three pedals, I was slowing down and then instead of stepping on the brakes, I stepped on the gas pedal and I went on the grass. But good thing no one was looking. You should see my cousin's face when he was teaching me. I wish I was as cool as Christina in this story!_

"You drive stick?" Johnny asked.

"Yup. (The guys looking at her in a strange way) Hey, whenever you want to go somewhere in the Philippines, you either find a ride or you got to drive stick. I didn't want to pay money to go somewhere, so I learned how to when I wanted to go to the mall or went to McDonalds to eat."

"Dam girl." All the boys said.

"What?"

"It's just that we haven't seen a girl drive stick in a long time." They all said again.

"Oh I got you."

"So, we're going to my house to plan this or your house Christina?" Gabi asked.

"Umm, I don't know?"

"Your house!" said Brent

Christina looked at him funny.

"You're going to help us plan the party?" asked Martha

"Nope, but I want to see Christina's house and her car!"

"Yeah!" all the guys said again.

"Umm okay. That means you have to help us plan it. And if you're not helping, I'll just kick you out. I haven't even seen the house so it might get boring, since nothing is in the house yet. At least I think."

"Okay, but I got to leave early I have to go to work." Said Troy.

"Okay."

"So, who's riding with who?" asked Taylor

"Troy has a car, I have a car, Christina has a car, and Brent has a car. And theres 6 people who doesn't have a car." Gabriella said

"I have a car, it's just at the shop!" said Chad.

"Yeah, I mean do you have it right now!" said Gabi

"Oh!"

"I call riding with Christina!" said Johnny

"Me too!" said Jason "I want to see if she can drive like the girl on 2 Fast 2 Furious! Tokyo Drift"

"Captain! I'm riding with you!" said Chad

"Gabriella's car!" said Martha and Kelsi

"Fine, I'm stuck with you" said Taylor talking to Brent

Everyone starts laughing. Everyone went to the parking lot to get to their cars.

"HA HA! We get to ride in the nice car!" yelled Jason and Johnny to everyone. Christina laughed.

They got in.

"Man, Christina! This car is cool, it even has a sun roof at the back!" Jason said

"It feels so roomy in here!" Johnny said when he sat in the front.

"You cheer, don't you?" asked Jason

"Yupp, you noticed my pom poms sitting by the window." Christina said while backing up.

"Green and Gold we're your colors. That's cool. JV or Varsity?" asked Johnny.

"Varsity."

"So, you must have all the guys in line waiting to get with you right?" asked Jason and Johnny.

"(Laughing) Nope. Well, I don't know. Why are you guys asking me these questions?" said Christina while shifting the car to third gear.

Jason and Johnny both laughed.

Gabi's car

"Your car isn't that bad." Said Martha

"(laughing) thanks, I guess."

"Johnny and Jason think they're riding in a cool car, we are too." Said Kelsi.

Troy's Car

"Man, I'm stuck with this old piece of shit." Said Chad.

"What! At least you have a ride, instead of walking. I mean come on, I'm not the one who forgot to change the oil."

"Ok, fine. Sorry." apologized Chad.

Brent's Car

(Cricket's chirping)

"OK, I can't stand this quietness even though we've been in this car for 1 minute. Can't we just turn on the radio?" questioned Taylor

"Fine, but I'm picking the channels."

Gabi's Car

"Ok, since Jason and Johnny think they're cool, let's race Christina, until we turn your street. (few more miles)"

"Alright, let's have fun with them."

Gabriella got faster and caught up with Christina. Gabriella honked which made the people in Christina's car look at Gabriella and her car. Gabriella winked at Christina tell her what their doing and Martha and Kelsi made weird faces at the boys. Johnny and Jason we're yelling at Christina to go faster. Christina did for a few minutes then Gabriella's car took over and went. Troy and Brent were confused as they try catching up. They did and went in front of Christina's car.

"Hey, I thought your car is faster than theirs." asked Jason.

"Umm it is. It's just (The engined stopped which made the car stopped.) Sorry guys, this is what happens if you drive stick." Christina said restarting the car.

"Now, everyone would be at your house before us."

"Yeah, but they can't go inside without the key. DUH!" replied Christina.

"Yeah, we knew that."

Christina drove faster and pasted by her street.

"Where are we going? Everyone went that way?" asked Jason

"You said you wanted to see me drive like the fast and furious girl, I'll try but there's no guarantees that I would be like her." Christina said. "So, where's your nearest empty parking lot?"

"The old Wal-Mart. Just turn left and you'll see it." Johnny said.

Christina did what she was told. Christina stopped and was ready.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Christina smiled and went. She went straight and drifted. She did that a couple of times before she stopped. The boy's mouth hung open.

"Shit! You need to show me how to do that!" said Johnny in amazement.

"Yeah, me too!" Jason also said.

Christina laughed and went back home. They arrived at Christina's house.

"Where, were you guys?" asked Curly

"Places!" said Christina.

"Good job Christina!" Gabi said

"Haha yeah, I know."

"What?" Jason and Johnny said.

"Christina stopped on purpose, I told her too." Gabriella said.

Jason and Johnny looked at Christina like their going to chase her down in about a few seconds.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be drifting!" yelled Christina while running around.

"True!" Jason and Johnny said as they stopped chasing Christina.

"HUH?" The guys asked.

"Yeah, our girl over here could drift!" The two J's (Johnny and Jason) said while putting their arms around Christina. She just smiled.

"No shit!?" commented Brent.

"Yeah, I'm serious!" Jason trying to prove their point.

"Umm, yeah I'll be going inside my house to see what it looks like." Said Christina leaving the guys to chat, while all the girls went inside the house.

"DAM! This is big!"

"Wow, Martha. That's the first time I've heard you cuss." Said Taylor

"well, that's all I could say once I walked into this house."

Christina ran around the house looking for the 2nd biggest room to call it hers. She did then she ran out to the backyard.

"(scream) I got a swimming pool!"

Once the guys heard the loud scream from one of the girls they had to stop their bickering and find out what happened.

"And half of a basketball court!" said Johnny. "I'm coming to your house more often!" This caused Christina to roll her eyes.

_DING DONG__ (yeah that's the doorbell)_

"I wonder who could that be?" said Christina while walking up to the front door.

"hi! Are you Christina?" a man said"

"Yes."

"Well, here's a note from your parents."

Christina opend the note and read it.

_Christina,_

_We gave you the keys to our summer's home, but when you arrived there wasn't anything there. So how are you going to sleep tonight? Well, we bought the house this morning and while doing that we had to buy furniture too. We bought some for every room except your furniture for your room, but we bought you a bed. Here is some money to buy some. Just direct the movers where to put the stuff. We love you and make sure you're on your best behavior even though no one is watching you but Mrs and Mr Montez will come every now and then to check up on you._

_Love your nanay (mom), tatay (dad), and kuya! (older brother)_

"Umm ok."

"(carrying a bed with a sign on it saying parent's bed) Where to?"

"Upstairs go down the hall and to your right."

Everyone from outside came in.

"How did you get furniture?" asked Kelsi

"Parents."

"Are you rich or something. You got nice things!" asked Curly/Chad. Everyone glared at him saying that was kind of weird and that is not his business to know.

"Umm, well my dad owns a company; my mom is nurse. I guess I kind of am, but I don't like being called rich because people think I'm spolied and I'm not. I work to get my money, I use my money to get things, well except my car. It's from my 16th birthday, but I save money too to get things. I don't ask my parents for money. I work!" said Christina. [The real me doesn't save money, I'm a spender not a saver. I love to shop so it sucks whenever I get money on my hands. AGAIN I wish I was like Christina in the story!

"Yeah, you should see her bank account. It's loaded!" said Gabi.

After a while the movers were done putting the furniture into the right spot.

Living Room

"Okay, now let's plan this!"

"Sorry, to leave you guys. I have to go to work. Bye" said Troy. He left.

"Umm, ok what kind of party should it be?" asked Brent

"An all out one! People should bring their bathing suits if they want to swim." Said Martha bringing up her point.

"Where's Zeke when you need him?" asked Curly

"Zeke? Who's he?" asked the Cali Girls

"He plays basketball with us, our buddy, and he cooks too! You should try his food. It's really good!" said the boys trying to stop themselves from drooling when thinking about Zeke's food.

"Okay, you guys call him and ask him if he could." Said Gabi.

One of the guys did and nodded at the girls saying that Zeke would be happy to do that.

"Okay, food is done. Now drinks!" Christina said excitedly.

"Wait, what kind of drinks do you mean? As in drinks or drink drinks as in get drunk?" asked the boys.

"Well, what are you thinking?" said Gabi with a curious look but wanted the guys to admit they drink too.

"Umm well, how are you going to get it you're not old enough."

"Just watch, but what kinds do you want?"

"good ones!"

"Just get jaggerbombs, redbull to chase it down, pucker shots, umm..Tilt, Sparks, Bacardi, get the butterscotch Schnapps for the buttery nipples, smirnoff ice, vodka, get jello for jello shots, Corona." Said Christina. Everyone except Gabi looked at her in shock, since she knows that many drinks.

"Yeah, we'll have what she is having." Everyone said.

"we already got the music done. I think that's all." Said Gabi.

"Ok, is anyone hungry because I know I am. I'll get some food." Insisted Christina.

"Umm, well just have whatever you're having."

"Okay, I'll just drive to some place to get some food okay."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay then. Does anybody want to go with me?" asked Christina

"We'll go!" Brent and Chad said.

"I call front!" Brent said out loud.

"We, got to see you drive."

Christina laughed.

"Dude, Jason is right. The back is way cooler than the front!" said Curly

"Whatever, the front is cool to." Brent shot back

"There's burger king, lets go there. You guys need to help me order the food though."

Christina went in the drive-thru.

"Welcome to Burger King, home of the whoppers. May I take your order [Don't know what they really say?" asked the voice.

I know that voice Christina thought.

"Umm, what do you guys want?" asked Christina.

"Just order 4 whoppers 2 with cheese and 2 without. For the girls I don't know." said Curly/Chad.

"I'll like to order 4 of #4 make it a meal the drinks will be mountain dew. 5 grilled Chicken Caeser Salad with ranch dressing. 5 medium drinks 1 drink would be sprite with coke mixed in it, the rest would be coke. Also 5 small fries."

"Umm is that all?" asked the voice who probaly forgot the order already.

"Yupp!"

"So that would be 4 meals of the #4 the drinks would be mountain dew. 5 grilled Chicken Caeser Salad with ranch. 5 meduim drinks; one of the drinks would have a mix of coke and sprite and the rest would be coke. And you'll have 5 small fries.?"

"Yupp."

"That would be $30.05 pull up to the next window."

Christina did what she was told.

"$30.05."

"Here you go."

"Would you like ketchup?"

"Yeah, I need a lot."

They gave Christina a lot of ketchup.

"Wow, I can't believe you're paying for all of us, and we just met you." said Brent.

"Yeah, and I was yelling at you this morning." mentioned Chad.

"That's ok. You guys are my friends and all of you are at my house with nothing to eat, so yeah."

"Thanks."

"yupp, any time. Do you guys have cell phones?"

"Yeah."

"Well, put your numbers in my phone." Christina said while giving her phone to them. Christna pulled up to the next window.

"Did you get ketchup already?" asked the voice again.

"Yupp! (faced the voice) I knew it! It was you!"  
"They're still at your house I see because you ordered a big order and spent a lot of money." Said Troy

"Yeah!"

"Hey dude, when do you get off?" interrupted Curly.

"Umm, around 9."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Whatever."

"Dude, whenever you need a ride just ask Christina. Her car is so cool!" said Brent.

"(laughing) Yeah."

Christina roller her eyes.

"So, how's the party planning?"

"We're done. It's just that someone will make the invites tonight."

"That's cool. Oh, here are your orders. (Handing Christina their food)"

"Thanks, yeah tomorrow we'll tell you more since you're busy."  
"Alright."

"Buh Bye!"

Christina drove back home.

"Hey, you guys you'll never guess who I bumped into." Christina said.  
"Who?" all the girls asked.

"Gabi's he's your lover." Commented Christina

"Who?" questioned Curly.

"Troy!" everyone said except Gabi who turned bright red.

"No shit!"

"No shit, Sherlock! Yeah, you haven't notice the two starring. You don't remember him saying who wouldn't tickle this hottie."

"Ohh!"

"Yeah, ohh here's your food." said Brent.

"Oh, yeah someone has to make flyers saying we having a party tomorrow night."

"I'll do that." said Martha.

"Make sure you mention that they should wear their bathing suits under their clothes if they wanted to go swimming, bring their own towels, oh if they wanted to do their sexy time, make sure they find somewhere else instead of this house because everything would be locked except the bathrooms. If you think that you'll puke after an over load of drinking, stop drinking, be smart! But make sure you text everyone that; in case one of the teachers got a hold of the flyers, because then I'll get in trouble. Text the guys saying if you seriously want to have your sexy time bring protection. When the party starts around 5, drinking and dirty dance will hold off in till 6; so if they want to come and drink and dance come around 6. Yeah, I think that's it." Listed Christina.

They ate their food, exchanged numbers and the gang went home.

* * *

Yeah the next chapter is about the party and someone's ex comes back. I won't be talking a lot about school in the next chapter since the party is big. Umm, yeah this is long, it took me 2 days to think of it and type it all together. Friday would be the next update since I have no school then. Sorry, if it's to long. I know it is. I hope ou like it though. 

- kissmuah93


	5. Authors Note

Hey you guys,

Sorry I haven't been updating. I have a lot of school work since its a new semester and new classes. Then there's this really cute guy I got my eye set on. And i'm stressing since I can't open my gym locker. AHH! Even my friends tried opening it and it didn't work, but then the teacher tried it and it worked. WTF? right. Ahh high school life as a freshman sucks, but it will get better!

Also, I will either update Wenesday as in Tomorrow or Thursday or Friday. It just depends on how much homework and if i'm tired. And then I have to catch up on all the stories that I have alerts on. There's a lot so it'd pretty hard to do a lot of things. Then I have to practice the practice permit test. Then after my birthday I could get a job! Maybe, if life isn't hectic.

- kissmuah93


	6. Sasha White

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story except this plot line.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Baby where'd you get your body from?_

_Tell me where'd you get yout body from._

_I got it from my mama._

_I got it from my mama._

Christina woke up to her message ringtone.

_Ey, everyone is dropping off their things at your house before school starts._

_Brent_

"ughh." Christina said before the doorbell rang.

**DING DONG**

Christina ran down the stairs to get the door.

"Hey, WOOO! That's what you look like with no make up on. Oh yeah put some clothes on!" said Curly

"Stupid! (slapped Curly) And it is clothes. It's shorts and a tank top!" said Christina.

"But it's really short." Said Curly.

"well, I like them. They're comfortable."

"Hey, you guys need to stop. It's 6:30 and you guys are already fighting. We have to hurry up to get to school to pass everyone the invites." Said Troy.

"And aren't you suppose to be getting ready?" asked Johnny.

"Umm. Have you heard about how I have to get use to this time. And I forgot to turn on my alarm clock on my phone." Relplied Christina.

"Oh. Hey where do we put our things?" asked Taylor

"Umm just put it all in my room. And instead of drinking all the good drinks when everyone is here, we can drink them and play games after they leave, because they would drink it all in 1 second. And if they want to drink, they'll know what to drink since everyone knows that the punch will be spiked."

"Yeah, ok. We'll just wait for you at Gabirella's house. We're going to wake her up also." Said Martha.

Christina nodded as she walked her friends out the door. She closed it and went upstairs took a shower and wore a hollister shirt with skinny jeans and brought a hoodie in case.

Gabriella's House

**DING DONG**

"Hi, you guys!" said Gabi.

"Man! We we're suppose to wake you up!" said Troy

"(laugh), well I'm up!" Gabi said with a smile.

"Since, you're awake lets just go to Christina's house to see if she is ready now." Said Johnny.

They all walked to the Christina's house.

Christina's House

**DING DONG**

"I'm coming!" Christina said with her backpack and purse.

"Your ready! Finally." Said Jason

"Hey, a girl has to look good!" Christina defended not only herself but every girl. (You get it? Because Girls have to look good!)

"Oh yes you do." Whispered Johnny to Troy.

"huh?" questioned Christina

"Nothing. So we're ready to go?"

"Yup."

Christina locked her house and everyone went to their car to go to school.

School

Christina walked to Gabriella's car to meet up with all the girls.

"Ok, you got the invites right?" asked Gabi.

"Yup."

"Did you text the guys to text everyone about no sexy time in my house and about no dirty dancing at 5, but at 6 and throughout the party, in case one of Gabi's parents show up."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry about it. We got everything done." Said Kelsi.

"Ok. Lets go girls." Said Taylor.

Brent's Car

"So, Troy are you going to ask Gabirella out? We all know you're into her." Asked Brent

"Umm (red) maybe."

"Why maybe?" asked Curly.

"I don't know. I don't think it's the right time to ask her, since we just met. And what about you and Christina" asked Troy

"What about me and her?"

"You're into her."

"Okay, yeah."

"well, here's the deal. If you ask Christina out then I'll ask Gabi out and it has to be before, or during, or after the party."

"Deal!" as Troy and Johnny both shook hands.

"Jason and Chad is part of it too." Said Johnny

"What!" two of them said.

"We all know you like Kelsi, Jason. And you Chad, Gabriella heard from Christina that you're into Taylor."

They both turned red.

"Ok, lets go now before Ms. Darbus yells at us again." Said Brent who felt left out.

The guys walked into the school before the girls. Everyone starred at them since they all knew about the party. Then the girls came. Everyone's face went to worried because they think they wouldn't get invited. Sharpay and the other girls just glared at them.

"Everyone!" said Chad

"Here are the invites." Gabi and Christina said at the same time. The gang handed everyone the invites. Everyone was jumping up and down, since they knew this would be the party of the year, even though they were new. Sharpay and the girls were jumping up and down too, but just for a few seconds, till Sharpay got a call.

"Hey, Sharpay!"

"Hey. So when are you coming here?"

"Umm. When should I come?"

"Well, just wait at the parking lot and I'll text you to come into Ms. Darbus room."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah. Well the bell just rang. Toodles!" Sharpay hung up the phone and walked into class.

"Gabi, we would like you to meet Zeke." Said Brent

"Hey, so you're the guy making some food."

"yupp. And I can't wait for your party."

"Yeah, No one can."

**BRIING**

"Ok, class. It's Friday, which doesn't mean forgeting about school and the School's annual Talent Show. It's going to be good and I hope you guys are in the show." Said Ms. Darbus

"Yeah, Whatever!" said Zeke.

Christina, on the other hand, kept getting text messages by students from the school saying Thanks for inviting me. Which annoyed her because her phone kept vibrating, so she put it to silent.

While Ms. Darbus talked non-stop Sharpay texted the unkown person.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I wonder who could that be?" questioned Ms. Darbus

"I wonder who?" said Sharpay sarcasticly.

"Miss White, glad to see you again."

"Yeah, I know."

"Class, Sasha White is back." Said Ms. Darbus

Everyone starred at Troy, except Gabirella since she doesn't know why. Sasha White was Troy's Ex-girlfriend, she was every teacher's favorite. She was Varsity's Cheerleader captain, which made her very popular. Her best friend is Sharpay. She was nice to everyone, or at least that's what the teachers thought. But really she is mean to people who aren't her friends.

"umm, since this class is full throughout the year. We'll have to find a seat for you. But for now, you can sit on this stool."

"Can't I have my old seat back?" whinned Sasha

"Umm, I guess so." Ms. Darbus said but forgot everyone has a seat.

Sasha walked to her old seat which was Gabriella's.

"Hey, your in my seat."

"Umm, no. It's mine."

"Ms. Darbus! Someone's at my desk."

"Oh, Miss Montez, I guess you have to sit at the stool."

Everyone's face was in shock even Gabi's. Sharpay, Sasha, and the other girls were just smiling. Sharpay told her best friend everything that happened yesterday last night. And with surprise Sasha told Sharpay that she was coming back. Then Sharpay convinced her to go back to school at East High, Sasha said it wasn't a good idea, since she still has feelings for Troy. She supposed to be going to West High.

The thing that happened between Sasha and Troy is that Sasha told Troy that she was moving. They were the ideal couple, everyone knew they would probalby be married after college, even though everyone knew that Sasha was mean. It's the cheerleader marry's the jock. They both we're sad, but then Troy came up with the idea of long distance releationship. He'll call her every minute he has, same goes with her. They called each other everyday, but somehow Troy got busy with basketball and forgot to call her. Sasha forgot to call him since she had cheer. They just grew apart. They haven't talked to each other, so they assumed they were ex's. They never talked after that. Troy have never thought about her since. Sasha thought about him everyday. But Troy knew that if they see each other again that his feelings towards her will come back. Sasha was just hoping for the day that she'll see Troy again.

"Gabriella, please sit in the stool now, I'm trying to teach class."

Gabi was still in shock. She walked to the stool by Ms. Darbus' desk and faced everyone who just looked her in the eye. She starred at Troy importantly, because he didn't even look at her after Sasha came in.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was short. Well think of it this way; at least I updated. But the next chapter is the party and the other drama, I promise on girls scouts honor (holds her two fingers up). Is that how you do it? lol. well, I hope you guys like it. It may not make sense but hey I had to hurry and update. I have a lot of things going on; new classes, new teachers, and a hottie!**

**- kissmuah93**


	7. We Fly High No Lie You Know IT! BALLIN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line. I changed one word in the song in this chapter. But i sure wished I was this Christina than the real life me. lol. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sasha smiled at Sharpay and passed her a note.

_Shar,_

_Ha! I showed her where she belongs._

_-Sasha_

Sharpay passed it back.

_Sasha,_

_Yeah you did. So do you still like Troy?_

_-Shar_

Note passed

_Shar,_

_Umm, well I guess I do since you conviced me to come here, which brought all my memories back. I was SUPPOSED to go to WEST HIGH! But my bestie had to convince me and tell me things are going differently here. And why do you need to know?_

_-Sasha_

Yupp, they passed the note.

_Sasha,_

_Hey, that's what besties are for! We convince you to do things which we think is the right thing to do :P Umm, just wondering. I was thinking maybe if you want, you guys can get back together again?_

_-Shar_

Passed

_Shar,_

_I don't think that's the best idea, but I got to say I still have feelings for him._

_-Sasha_

Passed

_Sasha,_

_Well, I'll just take you to this party that Gabriella and Christina are hosting. Then you can get Troy back from GABI!_

_-Shar_

Passed

_Shar,_

_Whose Christina? Umm don't know about that all I said is that I still have feelings for him._

_-Sasha_

Passed

_Sasha,_

_Christina is the other bitch. She's Gabirella's best friend. She moved here with her. She's the other boy snatcher! She's trying to steal Johnny from Hannah!_

_-Shar_

Passed one last time before the bell rung.

_Shar,_

_What's up with these new girls,they think they can just steal boyfriends from a girl. Fine, I'll come to the party, but just expect DRAMA to happen!_

_-Sasha_

Once Sharpay read this, she smirked once she knew that Drama would be at the party.

**BRIING****  
**

Gabirella waited till Sharpay, Sasha, and the girls left the room before she could ask her friends what just happened. She just eyed Troy, when he and the guys walked out of class to their lockers. Taylor waited for her and they walked to their lockers.

"So, who's Sasha White?" asked Gabi

"Sasha White? I don't know." Said a lying Taylor

"I know you do know about her. Who is she and why was everyone facing Troy when she walked in?"

"umm, Sasha White. Still I don't know her?"

"Yeah you do! You better tell me or… Or.. You won't become my other best friend and you won't be able to come to the party."

"Gezz. Don't be such a Drama Queen. I bet you would take Sharpay's crown. After saying that."

"Hey, I was just kiding."

"Yeah, I kno."

"So, you still haven't told me." Pleaded Gabi.

"Fine, You win! She's Troy's ex-girlfriend. They dated for a while, which made everyone think they would be the ones getting married and stay together forever." Gabi's face went to blank. "That's not all. They we're like madly in love with each other. They would call each other every minute they had. Then Sasha had to move, she told Troy and they both promised that they would call each other no matter what. Then Troy got all wraped up in basketball and Sasha was busy with cheer that they stopped talking to each other. Everyone knew that they still have feelings for each other, and one day they would meet up again; and fall in love. Sasha is also Sharpay's best friend. She's the varsity head cheerleader, and pretends to be nice in front of the teacher, but when the teacher leaves the room or not paying attention to the students, she would be all up on your face."

Gabi still had the blank look. They reached their lockers. And Gabi just stood there. _My chances with him are probaly gone now_ thought Gabi. Everyone was putting their books away and getting ready to go to their next class.

"Gabi! Aren't you going to put your things away?" asked Christina. Blank Gabi just looked at her locker.

"Gabi!" yelled Christina.

"Huh!" Gabi finally got out of her trance.

"You ok there? Your blanking, which means somethings on your mind that you don't want to tell me." Commented Christina which caused Chad, Johnny, and Troy to look at her worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. Just so much homework from Darbus." Lied Gabi.

"Oh. Ok then lets go to gym."

They all walked to gym.

Boy's Locker room

"Troy, Earth to Troy."

"Yeah, huh. What?"

"We're just making sure you're here with us, since you've been blanking out after Sasha walked in."

"Ughh. I don't want to hear her name!"

"Well, you have to deal with it now. She's here, and I thought you don't have feeling for her anymore." Said Johnny.

"Wait, Sasha is back?" asked Brent.

"Yupp."

Troy was about to walk out the door.

"Hey, we're not done talking yet. Do you still have feelings for her?"

"umm."

"You do, don't you. What about Gabirella. We all thought you moved on." Said Johnny.

"I thought I did, till she came back. I don't know about Brie anymore. I do like her but I think.. it's not as much as I like Sasha."

"Oh, that sucks man. Wait, Did you say Brie? Do you already have a nickname for her? And What about our deal?" asked Johnny.

"Umm. I gave her that nickname yesterday. She liked it and so did I. I'm the only one that could call her that. I don't even know anymore. Maybe if I could pass through today without thinking about Sasha and the deal's back on. But there's no gurantees."

"Man. You may not ask Gabi out, but I will be asking Christina. And then she'll talk about her heartbroken friend. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

"Stop! Ok, I get it. I already know. You guys need to stop putting pressure on me." Said Troy before he left the locker room and headed the gym.

Girl's Locker Room

"So, whose that new girl by Sharpay?" asked Christina while pointing at Sasha.

"That's Sasha. Troy's Ex-girlfriend." Taylor said.

"No shit!" said Christina.

"yupp! Now our party will be akward between everyone." Commented Gabi.

"Yeah, it would. But hey, we'll still have fun at the party and especially the after party sleep over!" said Christina.

Gabi and Taylor laughed. But you could tell that Gabi just pretended to laugh.

GYM class

"Ok, everyone Sasha is back." Said Coach Bolton. "Ready Warm-ups. Stretch for 2 minutes or so then when I blow the whistle that means you guys need to run touching the wall and back to the other wall 10 times."

Everyone did their stretches. Sharpay, Sasha, and the girls glared at Christina and Gabirella while stretching. Every girl had a stare down between them and the Cali Girls. (Whistle) which casued them to stop.

"GO!"

Everyone ran 10 times. They stopped trying to catch their breaths.

"Ok. We are playing 21. The point of this basketball game is trying to get 21 points before the other team does. There would be two teams on one basket playing, the same goes to the other baskets. You have to shoot from the free throw line. If you make it you'll get 2 points, you get your own rebound and shoot again to try to get 1 more point. To score one more point, you have to catch your rebound before the ball hits the ground. If you miss the first shot, then pass the ball to your other team mate to try and shoot it. If you shoot the ball in on your first shot, and rebound it and misses it on your second shot then that means you don't get that 1 point. (You get it, it's kind of hard explaining a game.)" said Coach Bolton. "Ok I'll give you, your numbers and that would determine your team."

Team 1

Christina

Kyle

Team 2

Dylan

Sasha

Team 3

Andew

Kassie

Team 4

Katie

Brent

Team 5

Chad

Gabi

Team 6

Taylor

Troy

Team 7

Sharpay

Johnny

Plus the other teams by the basket. Team 1 vs. Team 2. Team 3 vs. Team 4. Team 5 vs. Team 6. Team 7 vs. the other team.

"Whoever reaches 21 before the other team, tell me. Because we're having championships for this game for 2nd hour. If you already won and I haven't blown the whistle meaning to stop. Then just keep going. Make sure you yell out your points after you shoot and attempt to shoot. Also, don't act like a little kid who kicks the other team's basketball across the gym. Now Go!"

Team 1 vs. Team 2

Kyle shoots (2 pts) he shoots his rebound (1pt). Dylan shoots makes his 2 pt and misses his rebound. Christina shoots (2 pts) gets her rebound before it hits the ground and shoots again (1pt). Sasha did the same. The two girls had to prove they were stronger than the other. Eventually the game ended before the whislte and Team 1 won.

Team 3 vs. Team 4

Team 4 won

Team 5 vs. Team 6

Chad shoots make both shoots. Troy did the same also. Gabi shoots makes 2 points and get 1 more point for making it the second time. Taylor shoots 2 pts and misses the second shoot. They were both at it. At time Gabi would miss because of what happened last class, was still in her head, but Team 5 won

Team 7 vs. Team 8?

Team 7 won.

"Ok. Team 1 vs. Team 4. Team 5 vs. Team 7. Team 2 vs. Team 3. Team 6 vs. Team 8."

Team 1 vs. Team 4

"You did good the first game. Have you played basketball before?"

"Yup! I was on JV, but suppose to be in Varsity but then I wouldn't be able to cheer. So oh well. JV is still good."

"Guys! WE have a Basketball Girl HERE! Watch out for Our team because we would whoop your asses guys and for girls your FINE ASSES!" yelled Kyle.

"Kyle, if I ever hear that language again, you'll get points taken off for doing that."

Kyle gave an apologetic look and everyone just laughed. Team 1 won.

Team 5 vs. Team 7

Gabi and Chad smashed Sharpay and Johnny.

"Have you played too?" asked Chad.

"Yeah. JV! That's how Christina and I met!"

"EY! Another announcement! We got another basketball girl here! Gabi and Christina played on the same team. Watch out for us too. And Team 1 we will meet you at the championships!" Yelled Chad while Gabi laughed.

Team 2 vs. Team 3

Team 2 won. Sasha got jealous.

Team 6 vs. Team 8.

Team 6 won.

"Team 1 vs. Team 2. Team 5 vs. Team 6. Team 8, Team 3, Team 4, and Team 7 your disqualified."

Team 1 vs. Team 2

Christina and Kyle beat them again. Sasha got so jealous, of how Gabi and Christina was good at basketball and got recognized by the boys. That's how she has been losing her focus.

Team 5 vs. Team 6

Chad and Gabi killed them, again.

Championships

"Oh, I'm against my team mate and my best friend." Said Christina.

"Yeah, you got it right!" said Gabriella while they both did a little hand shake.

"Kyle, your team is going to die!"

"Ha nope. Christina was suppose to be in Varsity so she'll beat you Chad."

"Yeah, Curly/Chad listen to Kyle." Smirked Christina.

This got Curly/Chad nervous, which Gabi saw.

"Don't worry. I beat Christina a couple of times. We can do it." Said Gabi.

They played. It was hard because they were always back to back. Whistle blew and the final score was.. Team 1: 20 points. Team 5: 21 points. Last point was made by Gabi.

"Good job Gabi! But I got to say, We fly high, No Lie ,WE know this. BALLIN! Foreign rides, outside, its like showbiz. We stay fly, No Lie ,You know this. BALLIN! Hips and Thighs, Oh my, Stay focus" sang Christina.

"yup! BALLIN!"

The guys laughed. Gym ended and again Christina, Taylor, and Gabi left to avoid the drama.

* * *

If it's CONFUSING, I AM SO SORRY! Umm, yeah I might have promised that this chapter would have the party. Sorry you guys for letting your hopes down. more ideas poped in my head so I had to put it in. So I'm sorry again. And sorry for not updating as much, high school got me all caught up. But I hope you like this. And hopefully the next chapter would be the party. But i think i would have to update this till Saturday. Because i have to write the chapter down and i want it to be the party time. and the chapter after that would be the after party i think. Or it could be a big chapter. So I don't know. I just have to make time for myself to do this. 

- kissmuah93


	8. Ohh! My Heart!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story.**

**There's cuss words in here just to let you know. And I'll update later again tonight. The party. Then the next chapters would be like the superbowl, mardi gras, and etc. So that's just a heads up. Butno guarntees. I'll try.**

**If you can't read it since it's like confusing. I apologize in advance because I'm trying to put this chapter as soon as possible. It goes with the other chapters. If I spelled something wrong, sorry. I should just apologize for my mistakes. :**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Everyone went back to their lockers to get ready for their next classes.

"Christina, I can't wait for your party!" yelled someone.

"Yeah, I know! I can't wait either!" she yelled back.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait till your party goes down the drain."

said Sharpay.

"Yupp. After everyone finds out that your party sucks, they would all come down to my party." Said Sasha.

"Wait? You have a party too?" asked Chad/Curly.

"Well yeah, that's **IF **your party sucks. But if it doesn't I'll find a way to make it suck, so they can see how lame your party is and how lame you are." replied Sasha.

"You won't find a way to make it lame, because I didn't give you an invite." said Martha.

"Well, she's coming with me since she's my friend." Sasha's bestie said (Sharpay).

The girls was about to say something, but the bell rang. Gabriella, Troy went to Mr. Theisen's class; Christina, Johnny, Chad, and Taylor went to History class. Gabriella and Troy walked to class awkwardly. They knew they had to brake the silence soon, but they didn't know what to say to each other. As for Christina, Johnny, Chad, and Taylor they walked to class all chaty until they reached the classroom.

"That bitch is in here!" Christina whispered to her friends.

"I heard that!" said Sasha. "And, I'm not a bitch unlike you who is a slut!"

Christina's jaw dropped.

"How am I a slut?"

"Well, you're new and your all over girl's boyfriends. And your probably thinking 'How am I suppose to know if their taken?' Well I don't know, but you shouldn't do anything that you'll regret. Most of the guys here are taken."

"Most of the guys?" asked Chad/Curly.

"Yupp. Like you're taken by Kylie!"

"Kylie! Are you fucking serious!"

"Kylie?" asked Taylor curiously.

"Who's Kylie" whispered Christina to Johnny.

"A sluty cheerleader."

"Oh."

"I don't even like her, and I haven't even dated her."

The teacher came right on time to stop the fued.

Mr. Theisen's Class

"Ok, Class you will be doing partner work throughout this whole class time. Your partners would be the person sitting by you. You will have 3 worksheets to finish before class is over. I suggest you start right after you get the paper."

"So.." said Gabi.

"I guess, we should starting working on it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They finished the first worksheet in a few minutes.

"This one is harder." Commented Troy.

"Yeah, but we can figure it out."

They were the first ones to finish the worksheets, since they didn't talk as much as the others. They had nothing to do so Troy just worked on other homework and drew some pictures, Gabi on the other hand wrote a some parts of a new song. They didn't talk about anything else.

History Class

It was a glaring contest throughout this whole period.

**BRIING**

"Finally!" commented Christina.

Chad and Johnny just laughed.

"So Curly/Chad, do you really like Kylie?"

"No!" shouted Curly/Chad."

"Ok, I was just joking around." Said Christina.

"Well, it wasn't a joke to me."

"Yay! The day is almost over, I'm getting ready to Party!" said Johnny.

"Yeah, but why did Sasha have to come back?" commented Curly/Chad.

Christina and Johnny shrugged. Taylor was wondering if what Sasha said was true. _Is Sasha lying? Is Chad really taken by Kylie. Taylor thought_. She tried denying it but being curious kept bringing that back up.

"Earth to Taylor."

"Oh, sorry you guys."

"That's ok. We all blank off to space. But we need to hurry in line." Said Johnny.

"Hey, You guys." Said Gabi.

"Hey."

"Where's Troy?" asked Brent

"Ohh, umm he was at his locker the last time I saw him."

"Ohh."

"Oh, speaking of the bitches who will throw a lame party." Said Sasha.

"Wait, is that you Sasha?" asked Brent trying to change the subject.

"Umm duh!"

"Oh. Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, I know. So you missed me?"

"(Lied) Yeah Oh course I did."

"Good."

"Hey" said Troy walking up to the group excluding Sasha, Sharpay, and the other girls.

"Hey."

"No hey for me?" whinned Sasha.

"ohh, hey." Whispered Troy.

"So Troy you going to the party?"

"yeah."

"Can't wait to see you in your bathing suit." Smiled Sasha.

"Troy, lets move." Said Johnny helping his friend out.

They got their food as fast as they could to find a table that can fit the group. They hurried so Sasha and Sharpay wouldn't try to sit with them.

"Ok, everyone is coming to my house right after school to help me move things and decorate. And the other shit we have to worry about." Said Christina.

"How are you going to get the drinks?" asked Brent.

"I already got them. I know a person."

"Ok then."

"Then at 5 since no one comes yet, we can drink at least 1 think then save the rest for our after party. And Gabi and I get to meet Zeke. Everyone will get drunk except us, well it's up to you, but they won't be able to drink our drinks because its for us. And we all know that the punch will be spiked. Well, I don't know what you want to do. But everyone is coming around 6 or 7." Said Gabi.

"YEAH!" Kelsi shouted.

"(laughing) someone's excited."

"No durr. Time to let loose from everything!"

Everyone laughed.

"So, you girls going to dress hot tonight?" asked the guys.

"Pshh. Better than hot!" said Taylor.

"Whatever. You guys wouldn't look hotter than us." Commented Hannah.

"Why, do you guys keep barging in our conversation. Do you guys think your better than us?" said Martha.

"Well, yeah!"

"You know what. If you guys think that you can just barge into our conversation without telling us or just doing it to annoy us. Then you're the ones that are the bitches. I just met you and being a bitch isn't a very good impression. I can't even believe you guys. I know we aren't friends and maybe we won't be but you got to learn to stay in your own business." yelled Gabi.

Everyone heard what she said and appauled her for standing up for herself, mostly her friends, but everyone clapped because it's true.

Sharpay, Sasha, Hannah, Kylie, and the other girls just stood there amused and shocked. They didn't have a comeback so they pretended to ignore Gabi's brave comment and left.

"DAMN!" said Brent

"What?"

"You just yelled at East High's most popular girls."

"Umm yeah so?"

"Well, Wow! It's WOW!"

Even Troy was amazed.

**BRINNG**

Everyone hurried to throw their lunches in the garbage and got their things for their next class. It was free period for Gabi and Troy. They stood at their lockers awkwardly trying to find something to do and trying to think what they are going to say to break the silence.

"So.."

"So."

"Umm, you want to go up to our spot and try to figure things out while doing some of our homework?" asked Troy.

"Sure." smiled Gabi since he's talking to her.

They walked to the hallway and looked out if anybody was around. Then Troy opened the doors so they could walked up the stairs to go to their serect place. It was so quiet you heard crickets chirping, literally. Well, since it's a place full of plants, what do you expect.

"So what are you doing?" asked Troy breaking the silence again.

"Umm, well I just finished my homework and now thinking of other lyrics to this song I'm now working on."

"Really?"

Gabi nodded.

"So how about you let me see it. You said that your going to show me it."

"Well, that was like yesterday? And before you tickled me."

"(Laughed) Hey, you ran off and you were going to let me read it. But you got to admit that was fun."

"Sure it was!" said Gabi sarcasticly.

"You didn't think it was fun? I did." Smiled Troy.

"Fine, it was fun but awkward when people were just starring at us. It's like they've never seen a person tickle somebody."

"Yeah, I know. It was weird. So can I take a look?"

"Yeah, sure. The one I'm working on is kind of hard because I only got six lines down, but after a while it will all come to me."

Troy read:

_..I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me…_

_He's the song I keep singing don't know why I do.._

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be….._

"Wow, that heartfelt just for six lines."

"Yeah, it is."

"Can I hear you sing those lines?"

"Umm, I don't know Troy."

"Please, it's just you and me. No one is around. Please Brie"

"Troy.."

Troy gave his puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Did you know that your pout and those puppy dog eyes aren't that cute." said Gabi trying not to laugh.

"(laugh) Funny. Brie. Funny. But please just sing it."

"I'll sing it to you when the song is done. Because it might not even sound right. But I promise that I will."

"Ok. You better sing it to me, when it's done."

"I will."

"So, who's this lucky guy you talking about?"

"(Turned bright red since so far the lyrics are about him).. No comment."

"Pshh, whatever."

"So tell me about you and Sasha. I want to know the story from Troy himself"

"Ummm."

"You could tell me, it's just you and me, no one is around."

"Gabi.."

"You just called me Gabi. Is something wrong, because just a little while ago you called me Brie and you were all happy. Now you just called me Gabi, something is defintetly wrong and your face isn't that happy when I asked you this."

"Ohh. Well, sorry. It's just a topic that I don't like talking about."

"Ohh, then you don't have to tell me."  
"Well, I you brought it up so I'll just tell you."

Gabi nodded.

"Well, I dated Sasha and we were happy about it. Then she told me that she had to move. So I came up with the idea to call each other every free time we had. We did for a while, but then I got caught up with basketball and she got all caught up with cheer. So we stopped talking to each other and kind of drift away. We both thought we were over because no one called each other to ask what's really up. And now, its really awkward because she's back, and I think she expect us back together."

"Well, here's the question. Do you like her and want to get back with her?" curiously asked Gabi.

**BRINNG**

"Saved by the bell." whispered Troy.

"huh?"

"Nothing."

Well that was all for school. Everyone met up at their lockers.

"Hey Gabi and Christina. I like you to meet Zeke." Said Jason

"Hey, I'm Zeke."

"Hey, I'm Gabi."

"And I'm Christina. The person who lives in the house that might be trashed."

"(Laugh) Well, you must be pretty cool for having a party when you two are new wildcats."

"Yeah, I know. But thanks for making some food for our party."

"No problem. I'l do anything for my friends' friend."

"Well, to let you know your our friend too." said Gabi.

"Kewl. Since you're my friends now, put your numbers in my cell."

Three of them exchanged numbers.

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you stay over the night after the party."

"Umm sure. I just need to get my stuff before I go to your house."

"Sure."

"Here's my address."  
"Thanks, I'll see you there."

Everyone went to their cars and drove to Christina's house.

**Christina's House**

"Finally, I'm home from fucking school."

"Yeah, school is tiring and everyone said that High School is suppose to be your best years of your life!" said Kelsi.

"True!"

"Ok, umm I kept our drinks in a secret hiding spot, and I'll bring out the punch later when they arrive."

"Did you clean your pool Christina?" asked Johnny.

"Nope, that's why I have you guys." Pointing to the guys.

The boys groaned.

"Hey at least it isn't that dirty. All you have to do is take out the leaves."

"Oh, ok."

The boys went outside to clean the pool. Zeke arrived on time to make some of the food. The girls were getting ready. Taylor wore american eagle skirt with hollister shirt and her light green bikini under her clothes. Martha wore shorts with a cute american eagle shirt with red bathing suit. Kelsi wore plaid capris with matching shirt with her flower bikini under it. Gabi wore a hollister shirt with a skirt and her mix and match bikini under. Christina wore an American Eagle shirt with Aeropostale skirt with her polk-a-dot bikinni. The guys finished cleaning the pool and went in the kitchen to help Zeke. The girls came downstairs to check up on things. The guys with their mouths droping thought the girls looked better than any girl in East High.

"Hey. You guys cleaned the pool pretty well. I should just have you guys clean it for me."

"Pshh, unless we get something in return."

"Umm, how much?"

"We don't need money, we just want to come here everytime you guys are swimming." The boys said.

The girls blushed.

"Well, since its almost time to start the party you guys can clean yourselves up." said Taylor.

They understood their orders and got ready. They came downstairs. Troy was wearing a white shirt with his trunks. Chad/Curly wore a black shirt with his trunks. Zeke wore a Duke basketball shirt with his trunks. Johnny wore a white beater with his trunks. Jason wore the same thing as Johnny but in grey. Brent wore his East high shirt with his red and white trunks.

"Ta DA!" said the guys.

The girls turned around from what they were doing. And started laughing.

"What?"

"We look hot!" said the guys.

"Pshh, that's what you guys think." Commented Martha.

"(the guys put their hands on their hearts) Ohh My HEART! You Just hurt it!"

"You guys hang out with Chad a lot." Said Taylor.

"hahaha! Funny." Said Chad/Curly.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I updated. Today is like my first time being a freshman without homework today. I'm HAPPY! But Now you got a chapter to read. : The "Ohh! My Heart!" haha that part i got it from my classmate. He says it whenever. He's so random. And like during tests, he says it and everyone just cracks up. But I hope you like this chapter. **

**I'll try to update, tonight again. **

**- Kissmuah93**


	9. Pop Lock n Drop It

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/n: Happy BELATED Valentine's Day! Yeah I'm slow, sorry. Freaking School work is bothering me. I've started to learn that I'm a procrastinator now, ever since the start of high school. WOW! learning something new everyday, right. :P well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just part 1.**

**Yeah my chapters are BELATED too!**

**If it's CONFUSING I'm SORRY I'm trying to update as fast as I can. and trying to find time to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 1**

"Since we have an hour before the party, what do you guys want to do?" asked Gabi.

"Umm I don't know."

"Ok, well we can drink 1 think right now then." Said Christina.

"I thought you said we shouldn't because we'll wait for it during the after party." Asked Brent

"Do you think we'll finish all those drinks in one night?" questioned Christina.

"True." Brent said

"OK!"

"So what are we going to drink?" asked Kelsi

"Hmm, lets do jaggerbombs" Zeke said.

"haha, you read my mine" said Johnny

Christina got her favorite shot glasses out and gave each person one.

"Ok, here's your red bull." Christina poured the jagger in the shot glasses. Gabi took a picture of the gang.

"1…2..3.." Troy yelled while counting.

"GO!" yelled Martha.

All of them took a sip of their redbull then drank the jagger and chased it down with redbull. After the first jagger for that night they took one more.

"Ok, that's enough for me till the afterparty." commented Brent.

"Yeah, and plus people are already here." Said Gabi while looking out the window.

"No shit, I need to hide our drinks so they won't get ours." Said Christina while cleaning up and hiding their drinks.

DING DONG

"Hey, this is where the parties at right?" asked an unknown kid.

Gabi and the others nodded their heads yes.

"Yeah, ok cool. Bring it in guys." Said while showing the guys the direction of the house while they bring tons of beer.

"The kitchen is straight ahead." Said Kelsi.

"Isn't Gabi's mom going to see this?" asked Johnny.

"Nope, she went out."

"Oh, cool."

Brent went to the cd player and played songs.

DING DONG

Christina went to the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Christina smiled to another unkown kid.

DING DONG

"Hey, Christina." said her guy friend while hugging her. [Ozzy

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothing, just going to this party my friend invited me to."

"(Smiled) Yeah, I know. Umm.. there's tons of people behind you so I have to meet up with you later."

"Yeah, ok."

Everyone behind her friend all greeted her and then went on with the party.

"I'm surprise Sharpay and Sasha and their little mini me's aren't here yet." Said Johnny.

"WHAT!" yelled Troy.

"I'm surprise Sharpay isn't here yet!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I'M SURPRISED YOUR TO BLIND TO SEE THAT YOU LIKE GABI AND SHE LIKES YOU. YOU SHOULD ASK HER OUT!"

"WHAT!"

Taylor, Jason, and Chad just laughed when Johnny said that and Troy didn't even hear it.

"What's funny?" mouthed Troy.

"Nothing." Chad mouthed back.

Most of the party was outside. Since most of them are dancing. They haven't gone swimming because no one has gone in yet, so they will wait for a goof ball to go in first. People would get in to the party, by going through the fence.

"Hey, do you want to go to the pool?" asked Gabi to the girls.

"Yeah!"Kelsi, Martha, Taylor, and Christina said.

"Ok, since we are the first ones going in the pool we have to make a good impression. You have to strip down to your bathing suits like no one is looking but sexy."

The girls nodded. Everyone who showed up at the party at that time was a good enough crowd to go swimming so why not. Everyone was still dancing or dancing and drinking (like my drink and my two step!) at the same time. They put their towels on the 2 beach chairs they're sharing. They took off one article of clothing. No one payed attention. Then they took off their bottoms and this caused tons of stares.

"Hey, Look! Those girls are going swimming!" a guy asked.

"Who are they?" another guys asked.

"Aren't they the people hosting this party?" a girl answered.

"The one in the flowers is looking fine!" a guy said that earned him a slap from his girlfriend.

"BOWCHICKAWOWOW!"

The girls then smiled. This is what they wanted. All eyes on them. They were about to walk in the pool till.

"WAIT!" said the boys. (The gang)

The girls turned their heads around to see the guys taking off their shirts and hurried to the pool. The girls just stood there waiting and also admiring the guys' bodies. And _SPLASH!_

"Ahhh! It's cold!" yelled Taylor.

"Well, duh!"

"You got my hair wet!" said Gabi

"Well, aren't you suppose to get it wet? Since you wanted to go in the pool?" asked Troy

"Well, what if I wanted to get in the pool and play around without getting my hair wet."

"Then what's the point of getting in the pool?" said Chad/Curly.

"Ughh! Forget it."

Some people on the dance floor stripped off their clothes to go swimming. While others just stayed on land dancing with each other.

Troy and Johnny swam under water to go under Gabi and Christina's legs to carry them on their shoulders.

"Hey!" both girls yelled.

"1…2…3…" the boys counted and fell backwards, getting the girls wet.

The girls slammed the water. [Underwater They got off the guys' backs without them knowing. Troy and Johnny looked at each other, trying to find where they went. Troy shrugged and pointed to the top. There was a lot of people swimming so it would be hard to find them. When Johnny shook his head no, Gabi and Christina appeared right in front of them. Johnny and Troy watched as Gabi and Christina swam around them and again appeared right in front of them. The girls were so close to the guys, the guys had an instinct that they would kiss. But boy were they wrong. They leaned in and got nothing. They opened their eyes and saw the girls floating up and pointing to the top to get air. Troy and Johnny followed in pursuit. As Gabi and Christina reached the top, they smiled at each other and gave each other high fives. They knew the guys wanted to kiss, so they teased them making them want more. Troy and Johnny finally appeared above water, looking confused.

"Christina, where is the other pack of beer?" asked her guy friend. [Ozzy short for O.., yeah I Can't spell his name ( A guy in my gym class who is really hot!)

"I don't know. Did you check the kitchen?"

"Umm, no."

"well, check there."

"Yeah, ok. Oh, and someone is looking for you."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Someone told me there's these girls looking for you. I heard they're in the kitchen."

"Ok. I'll see you there then."

Christina's friend nodded and left.

"I bet you that's Sharpay, Sasha, and their mini me's." said Martha.

"Yupp, I bet that too." Commented Taylor.

"Ok, I need someone to go with me. So it looks like it's not just me against all of them bitches."

"We'll go." Said the girls.

"Oh and me." Said Brent

Christina nodded and the group put their towels around them to go to the kitchen.

"Dude, it's crowded," said Brent

"Yeah."

They all walked in the kitchen pushing and shoving people who were getting in their way.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what the cat dragged in." said Gabi.

"You mean the dog. (meaning Sharpay)" said Martha.

"Yeah the dog bringing all her bitches. (this time female dogs)" said Kelsi

"Who are one big group of mother fucker lesbian sluts." Said Christina.

Brent and people in the kitchen filled the room with "Oh, you just got burned!" or "Shit!" or "DAM!"

Sharpay, Sasha, Hannah, and the rest were red. But then daggered their eyes at them.

"We wanted to come to see your party go down the drain."

"And it starts in 5…4…3…2…1!"

_'Cricket, Cricket'_

"Ughh!"

"Ok, that just sucked." said Christina's friend.

"Yeah, it did Ozzy," said Christina telling her friend. Which made everyone laugh.

Then the power went off.

"Hey, what happened?" asked someone.

"Finally! There it worked!" said Hannah.

"No Shit Sherlock!" said a girl.

"Way to go Captain Obvious!" said a guy.

"Shut up!"

"well, it worked. Now everyone wants to come to my party now. And everyone will think that you guys are just stupid to compete against us." Said Sasha.

"Yeah! Let's bounce" said the crowd.

"Wait, give me 5 minutes and I'll put the power back on." Said Christina.

"That won't work," said Hannah.

"Why?" asked Martha.

"Because I did something to it."

"Just wait!"

Christina went to the power box with her cell phone using it for light. She spotted the box and see's the handle just twisted a little. Christina shook her head and opened it and turned on the switch. Once she heard shouts of joy, she knew that Sharpay's Gang is the dumb ones.

"You did nothing to it."

"Yeah I did. I twisted the handle so she can't open it." Hannah said defending herself.

"Well, you didn't twist it enough."

"Hannah! What the Fuck!" yelled Sasha.

"I could've done a better job" said Sharpay.

"Sorry!" shrugged Hannah.

"That's not going to help!"

"Well, looks like Sharpay's and Sasha's mini me's need to learn how to do something right." Said Kelsi.

"Yeah, even in bed!" shouted a guy to one of the mini me's or the two S'. He forgot who since he was drunk.

Everyone laughed. Sasha, Sharpay, Hannah, and mini me's turned red and left. But not literally left. They pretended to leave, to come up with a plan to ruin this party.

"Ok, lets get back to the party."

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"So, what happened in the kitchen?" asked Zeke when he saw the girls approach the pool.

"Just things." Smiled Taylor.

"Funny things." Laughed Gabi.

"I thought you guys needed my help, but I guess not." Brent said impressively.

The girls smiled.

_Toot that thang up mommie make it roll  
Once you pop pop lock it for me girl get low  
If ya momma gave it to you baby girl let it show  
Once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll_

"I love this song!" said Taylor.

"Me too!" said Kelsi

"Mine too!" Martha said

"Ours too!" smiled Gabi.

"OK, we have to show the guys what they missing. We should grab a guy and show our moves." Whispered Christina.

They nodded and grabbed the nearest guy to them. Martha grabbed a guy [linebacker, Taylor grabbed a guy [footballer, Kelsi [basketballer, Gabi [basketballer, and Christina grabbed Ozzy [footballer.

_Pop Lock and Drop it_

_Pop Lock and Drop it_

_Pop Lock and Drop it_

_Pop Lock and Drop it_

_Pop Lock and Drop it_

_Pop Lock and Drop it_

_Pop Lock and Drop it_

_Pop Lock and Drop it_

The girls did the moves, impressing the guys they were dancing to and the guys who they wanted to be jealous.

_Tonight its gon be some changes no acting sedity  
So stop acting and get it clapping cuz im knowing you feel me  
Yeah __you cute but dont let that shit go to yo head  
Cuz what this cutie dont do pimpin anotha one will  
You prepared rocking a skirt and yo heels so tall  
And we aint wit none of that trickin but Ive been so tall  
Ive been beeping you for a while and you throwing it back  
If you looking for you a baller we got dough in the back  
Look ya color carmello brown and yo skin so smooth  
Im having fantasies about what you and me can do  
And you a undercover freak you probably thinking the same  
Im seeing light upon yo face because you peeping my chain  
And I aint tryna put you out there as if you a freak  
So dont even take it that way just say you did it for me  
And yea you prolly roll with me because theres money in my pocket  
So before then I gotta see you pop lock and drop it_

The girls moved their hips to the beat. The guys got into it and put their arm around their waist, bringing them closer. The girls kept swaying their hips and grinded feeling the guys poking them. They leaned on the guys, put their hands around their neck and kept going.

Troy, Chad, Johnny, Jason, Brent, and Zeke were jealous. But Troy, Chad, Johnny, and Jason were glaring at them dancing since they wanted that to happen to them from their girls. Once it hit them, they needed to cut in between them and take over. The song finally ended. Girls smiled at the guys they danced to and the guys smiled back.

"We should do this again." Said the linebacker to Martha.

Martha just smiled.

Taylor, Kelsi, Gabi, and Christina walked to get a beer.

"So, when is it our turns to dance with you ladies?" said Jason with the guys getting a beer.

"When ever. Just pick a song." Said Kelsi.

* * *

Okay, yeah. That was part one. You guys just have to stay tunned to the next part and other chapters. I'm just slow! 

-Kissmuah93


	10. DanceStoned!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the songs, Nothing.**

A/n: yeah there's cuss words. There is a lot of songs in here. SO i don't know them. Hey i need help on my homework. Does anybody know how to start a history report about _Women working while men at war during world war 2 (Example: Rosie the Riveter)_? Or knows how to start a history paper? Should I start it out with a question, a qoute. Something.. I just need help

* * *

**Chapter 8 part 2**

_Fresh we goin back home on this one right here ya heard me  
See the ladies was buckin from left to right  
And the dudes was thuggin from side to side  
It was a bum, bum bum, bum, bum bum snap  
And a ickeh ickeh fresh and i added a clap  
1, 2 baby boy test the mic  
And get the party jumpin for the rest of the night_

"Buh bye, I'm dancing to this one." Said Gabi.

"Yeah, we all dancing to this one by ourselves!" said Kelsi.

Taylor, Gabi, Christina, and Kelsi walked to the dance floor together and danced having fun.

_Homie I'm so fresh and I'm so clean  
My wrist on bling with a fresh so lean  
Hundred dolla jeans with a grill on bean  
With a bundle in my jeans and its real homie  
Nawmeen ay ay nawmeen_

_Nawmeen ay ay nawmeen_

_Nawmeen ay ay nawmeen_

_Nawmeen ay ay nawmeen_

The guys again stood from a distance watching the girls dance. They had a drink in one hand and just talked. The song finished then it went to another song.

_I got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
got my drink and my two step  
my drink and my two step  
It's on, it's on, it's on and I'm home  
get the patrone on and tell them that it's on_

All the guys were cheering for this song, since most of them had a drink in one hand and just watched girls danced. But then they all came to the dance floor dancing. Troy, Jason, Chad, Brent, Johnny, and Zeke came over to the middle surrounding Christina, Taylor, Martha, Gabi, and Kelsi. They danced to it and watched if their drinks would spill.

The song reached the middle when..

_Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
(REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty_

"Ayy! Who changed it?" asked Gabi.

"Yeah, What the fuck!" yelled a person.

They crowd was yelling out "what the hell happened!" they were mad that the song stopped.

_  
__I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
Im a little bit of old, and a bigger bit of Nu  
The true niggers know that the peas come thru  
We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never decease (NOO)  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
And, lookin' hard without bodygaurds  
(I do) what I can  
(Y'all come thru)will.i.am  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
(So come on mama, dance to the drama)_

"Dude! Check out those girls!" said Ozzy. (Christina's friend)

Everyone crowed the group of girls dancing to the song. The gang tried to see who it was, but the crowd didn't let them through. So they kept pushing themselves in till they got to see who it was.

"Is that Sharpay dancing?" asked Christina.

"No shit!" said Brent.

Christina looked at Gabi surprised. It was Sharpay, Sasha, Hannah, Kylie, Katie, Kassie, Dylan, and the other girls were dancing really good. (Just picture them dancing like Live in Color to Hay Mama from America's Best Dance Crew)

_Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)_

Then the girls stepped up to Gabi, Christina, Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor got into their faces and telling them to dance. The crowd was filled with "Ohhh, it's a dance-off!" Martha nodded to her friends and then nodded to Sasha. They got in the middle and the song changed.

_I'm Back  
(Pull up, pull up) can't believe the girls, club packed  
(What up, what up?) shawty wanna lead me to the back (to the back)  
Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits  
And she just won't take no  
(Hold up, hold up) now little mama wanna get mad  
(Slow up, slow up) saying she doesn't wanna share what she have (she have)  
Ain't no particular one that's gettin' the water gun  
So many that I want_

The girls made a zig zag formation and just freestyled till it was time for the chorus.

_They Packed in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep comin' from wall to wall _

They Packed in here wall to wall and  
I don't hear nothin' but ladies callin'  
I'm tryna give one of them all this  
But they keep comin' from wall to wall 

This time they danced as a group insync. The crowd was going wild. (Danced like Kaba Modern to wall to wall from America's Best Dance Crew) Sharpay and the other girls just stood their looking like their not impressed. When Christina and her friends saw that, they knew they had to do something impressive to keep the crowd wild. Because at the end the crowd decides.

The girls went back to freestyle. Then the song changed.

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we could be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl_

Kelsi, Taylor, Christina, Martha, and Gabi stopped. It was Sharpay's groups turn.

_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(Timbaland)  
I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
(Keri)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
(Keri & Timbaland)  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like…._

(They danced like the group Fysh n Chicks in the first episode of America's Best Dance Crew). Again the song changed.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

The girls danced like (vid in profile)

"Haha, they so beat Sharpay and Sasha." Commented Johnny.

"No Shit! Man their moves are good." Said Chad/Curly.

The song ended and the crowd was going wild. The girls were hot and tired.

"That was alright" said Sasha.

"It was better than alright." Said Martha.

"Well, that's what you think. Remember the crowd decides" said Hannah.

"Okay, we just saw two groups dancing their best. Now we have to find out who wins the dance-off." Said Jason.

"Is it….. East High's majority of the cheerleading team?" said Troy

"We're called Sparkle!" Sharpay said last minute.

Crowd was loud, which made Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, Gabi, and Christina nervous.

"Or is it…?"

"DanceStoned?!" said Kelsi

The crowd was screaming and yelling their heads off.

"Well, then our winner is DanceStoned!" said Zeke.

"Ughh!" Sasha was mad. "You guys ruin everything!" stepping closer to Gabi. Gabi was getting a little scared so she walked back. "You ruin the cliques which messed up social status at our school. Nothing is right now a days!" Gabi kept moving backwards. "You and your little friend are stealing girls' guys, your putting our school into chaos. We were fine when you weren't here!"

Everyone was just in shock, how Sasha is about to explode.

"No one likes you and your slutty friend! Why won't you give all of us a favor and leave! Go back to California!" After Sasha said that Gabi backed up into the pool. _SPLASH!_

Sasha and her gang left the party and everyone was quiet.

"That Bitch!" Christina whispered. "Watch will happen to you." Christina said while trying to catch up with them.

"Haha, look. Ms. Slut is trying to get us." Said Hannah.

"You little motherfucker!" Christina was about to run when.

"Stop, Christina. She's not worth it." Said Johnny holding her by her waist.

"Let me go!" Christina said trying to get out of Johnny's grasp and getting to the point of pissing her off.

"Aww, she can't come and get us." Hannah Cooed.

"Well, guess what. I have your so called boyfriend arms around me! That means he really isn't your boyfriend. That means he is on my side!"

"Don't bring me into it." Whispered Johnny.

"Hannah lets leave. This fucking place is just to fucking stupid." Said Kylie starting her car.

"Fine, but this isn't over yet!" Hannah said before she stormed off.

Johnny faced Christina.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?"

"Those stupid girls got to me."

"Well, if you keep walking into their trap just to piss you off, isn't worth it. This is what they do. They piss everyone off. You can't do anything about it. But if you do what everyone else does, which is to leave it alone. They will leave you alone. You're the bigger person."

"Excuse me? I'm Big?" joked Christina.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, lets get back to the party so I could cool down."

"Not-aww." Johnny grabbed her around her waist.

"What?"

"You look hot when your pissed off."

Christina giggled. "Shut up."

They held hands while walking back to the party.

"Brie, are you alright." Asked Troy.

"Yeah. She made me fall into the pool. How stupid is she? I'm wearing my bathing suit."

Troy laughed. "Here" held out his hand so she can get out.

"Thanks."

"Yupp, anytime."

Christina and Johnny got back and the group was together.

"So that was pretty amazing dance moves. When did you guys learned to dance like that, as in a group?"

"It's a girl thing." Said Kelsi.

"no seriously."

"Yesterday, we kept texting each other and then Martha showed us this video of dancing stuff on youtube. And then we thought it was cool, so we all decided to learn the moves." Said Taylor.

"Just thank Martha!" said Gabi.

Martha smiled.

"So when do we get those dances you guys promised."

"We promised?"

"No, but you know what I mean." Said Chad/Curly.

"You guys pick the song." Said Taylor.

_Yo this is Nappy Boy radio live  
With ya boy T-Pain  
We love rap music  
Listen, uh we got a caller on line one  
Caller what's your problem:  
Hello, I'm on the radio with T-Pain  
(How's it goin, yea)  
It aint goin good  
My girl aint doin her thangs she used to do  
And oh... I got just what you need  
Brand new Chris Brown, T-Pain  
You heard it hear first Nappy Boy Radio  
We love you..._

"Ok, this song your dancing with me." Chad said and took her hand. They both walked to the dance floor and danced.

"Aww, they're cute together." Commented Martha.

"Yeah, I know. We look cute together too." Said Martha's linebacker.

Martha smiled. And he led her to the dance floor.

"Aww, that's cute too." Said Kelsi.

"Is this a lovefest or something, because there's to many cooeing." Said Zeke.

"Hey you want to dance?" a girl asked Zeke.

"Sure."

Zeke and the girl went to the dance floor.

_Hey...  
She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
That kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
They wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
Because she mine, and so fine  
And thick as can be_

"I'm getting cold. I need to put my clothes back on." Christina said.

"yeah me too." Gabi and Christina left the guys there to put on their clothes.

"So have you asked Christina yet?" Troy asked.

"Nope. You asked Gabi?"

"Nope."

"Wow, we are lame."

The girls put on their things really slowly so they can talk.

"what a party so far."

"Yeah, I know."

"The party is almost done."

"Yeah, I know."

"But look how cute you looked when you and Johnny held hands." Said Gabi.

"Whatever."

"You know you like him."

"No comment." Christina smiled. "Well how bout you and Troy. I heard he already has a nickname for you. Brie!"

"Yeah, I don't know now. Remember Sasha."

"Don't worry about her. No matter how many times they'll start a fight. You'll always win. You can tell. And you can tell how Troy looks at you."

"Whatever."

The two girls giggled and walked back to the boys.

"They still dancing. So cute!" said Gabi.

_dont make me get buck in here!!  
shorty drop em to the ground like she ain't got manners  
too much booty for one man to handle  
when all i need is a one night scandal  
and ima get buck in here!!  
damn lil' momma you know you fit my standards  
you the type to make me grip that handle  
lick shots in the air, bustin' that grandam  
while you make it clap clap clap clap clap  
(you gotta shake that thang, shake that thang)  
while you make it clap clap clap clap clap  
(just shake that thang, shake that thang)_

"Kelsi, you want to dance." Jason said.

"Sure." They walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

"Aww, Jason got the courage to ask her." Cooed Christina.

"Yeah." Said Brent

"Are you sad Brent?" asked Gabi.

"Huh?"

"Go ask that girl you've been starring at." Said Gabi.

"What girl? I don't know who you talking about."

"Just go. She likes you too. She keeps looking over here."

"Oh, ok. Well See you guys later." Brent walked over to the girl and asked her. She said yes and they started dancing.

"He just needed a push." Said Troy.

"Really? These days it seems like guys are the shy ones." Commented Christina trying to make Troy ask Gabi.

"You are so wrong."

"Really?" smirked Christina.

"Yeah. I could ask any girl to dance."

"Really?"

"Yupp."

"Then ask away. Might as well as Gabi because she's right here and has no one to dance with."

Gabi and Troy blushed.

"(Smiled) Brie, you want to dance?" asked Troy.

"Yea."

"Finally!" Christina yelled while they walked to the dance floor.

"(laughed) Now it's my turn to ask. You want to dance with me ms. DanceStoned."

Christina laughed and nodded. Get buck in here ended and Get low was on.

_3,6,9 damn she fine hopin she can sock it to me__ one mo time  
Get low, Get low _

_Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)  
To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS)  
To all these bitches crawl (crawl)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skeet skeet got dam (Got  
dam)_

They were all grinding. Whenever it was time to get low. They got low. Whenever they got low, they almost touched the floor. The girls got into it, so did the guys. The guys put their hands on their upper thighs and their heads on the girls' shoulders. The girls would put their arm around the guy's neck. The girls didn't mind having them poke a little bit, but after a while, it got harder.

* * *

**Yeah, if you know a way to start a paper. Can you tell me. I'm such a procrastonator now, eversince being a freshman. And since my last semester I didn't have homework everyday and now i do. It just sucks. and i had this project for like 3 weeks and its due wenesday. So please can anybody just tell me like how to start a stupid piece of homework. Like should i start it with a qoute or a question. Just something.**


	11. Keep It Like ThisWe'll See

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/n:** Ok, this chapter is to make up for being slow on updating and making you guys wait for it. I'm sorry. School is in the way! Umm this chapter has lyrics, cuss words, and other things. such as 'gay' , 'lesbian' and 'turrets' Those words are in my story, but its not meant to make fun of people. If it did, I'm totally sorry. If i hurt you, again I'm sorry. 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The song ended. And everyone was still into it. They stared at each others eyes. They didn't even notice that there was prob 8 people left.

"Eyy Christina." Said Ozzy.

Christina closed her eyes and thought _why ozzy? Ruin the moment._ "Yeah?"

"Umm, I'm going to go. Just to let you know."

"Oh ok." Christina went to give him a hug. "You sure that you're not drunk enough to drive?"

"I'm ok, I didn't drink that much."

Christina nodded and Ozzy waved bye to her friends.

"What time is it?" asked Zeke.

"It's 11." Said the girl Zeke was dancing to.

"No shit. Time flew by fast" commented Taylor

"The curfew for my neighborhood starts in 30 minutes. I have to go." Said Martha's linebacker. He hugged Martha and said bye to everyone.

"Do you think the parties done?" asked Chad/Curly.

"Well, duh. Look around curly." Said Christina

"Oh. I knew that."

"So, what are we going to do. We can't just say party is over. Then they would officially call this party lame." Said Gabi.

"Just act like we're still partying, I guess." Troy said.

"Umm ok."

6 people still left not including the gang. 2 of them went to get another drink. While the rest still dancing.

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Whoo!  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Ay!  
Just like a cyclone  
Whoo! _

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Whoo!  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Ay!  
A mighty cyclone! 

This time Martha, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi stopped dancing and just got a kick start on cleaning. While Gabi, Troy, Johnny, Christina, Taylor, and Chad/Curly still were dancing. The girls worked their moves making the guy still wanting more. Taylor and Chad got low, really LOW! Gabi bended down a few times and went faster, leaving Troy to catch up and panting. Christina and Johnny I don't even know what they were doing and I'm the one writing this story.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

The song of coursed change. DUH you can tell. Chad and Taylor left just starring at each other while 3 people left leaving Troy, Gabi, Johnny, Christina, and 3 other people.

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Got lower again. The song ended and Christina and Johnny left to help clean up. And there was Troy, Gabi, and two other people. This time the song went slower. Troy and Gabi slowed danced but not as close as the other couple.

_I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight _

Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart 

"Ahh, I like this song." Commented Gabi

"Yeah, why is that?"

"It's a good song and tells guys how to touch a girl."

Troy laughed.

_Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl _

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? 

Troy saw the other couple dancing so close, like no one is even watching and they are in their own little world. _I wish that was me with someone _thought Troy.

"I think I could like you, But I keep holding back, Cause I can't seem to tell If you're fiction or fact, Show me you can laugh, Show me you can cry, Show me who you really are, Deep down inside." Gabi sang.

"(laugh) now you sing a song to me?"

Gabi giggled. "Well, this is a good song."

"Yeah, parts of you song that you are writing is good too."

"Well, thanks."

"Yup no problem."

"Ahh, that couple look so cute together. They're just dancing like no one is here."

Troy smiled because he was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, they do."

"I wish I had someone like that. You do anything with them and all your problems go away. Well, some."

"Yup."

"Do you feel something happenin? Could this be for real? I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal." Gabi sang while looking in Troy's eyes.

Troy starred back and blue meets brown. They both swayed and didn't realize that they got closer.

"Do you know how to touch a girl? If you want me so much, First I have to know. Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind? Or am I just for show? You'll go far in this world, If you know how to touch a girl."

They both kept swaying into the song and Gabi just sang the lyrics into his ear. Somewhat telling her feelings for him. Troy got understood some parts, but didn't. He really doesn't know that she likes him. And plus he doesn't know what this true feelings are telling him. Sasha or Brie?

"Bring me some flowers, Conversation for hours. To see if we really connect, And baby if we do, Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you Ohh"

The song kept playing and the couple that kept them dancing left which they didn't notice. The gang did and just went inside and watched the couple well soon to be couple dance from the backyard window. The song finally ended. It took Troy and Gabi a few moments to figure out no one was outside. They stared into each other's eyes and just smiled at each other. Gabi blushed and Troy smirked.

"Wow, we didn't realize that everyone left." Said Troy

"Yeah."

"And thanks for singing to me this time, Brie."

Gabi giggled. "Yeah, you're welcome. I just had to tell every guy how to treat a girl."

"So you're saying I don't know how to treat a girl?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying because every jock that I met don't know how to treat a girl."

"What if I'm not that jock?"

"Well didn't you date like a lot of girls?"

"Well didn't you date a lot of guys?"

"I asked you first."

"So, I asked you second. And isn't Ladies first?"

"Blah! (sticked her tongue out)."

He did the same.

They both laughed.

"So you want to go inside now?"

"Yeah, we should since we are the only ones here."

"Well, what if I want it to keep it that way." Commented Troy.

Gabi smiled.

"We'll see." Gabi grabbed Troy's hand and lead him into the house.

As the gang saw the 'soon to be couple' approaching the house, they ran away from the window and spread around the living room, trying to act normal.

"Hey, where are you guys?" yelled Troy.

"Living room, getting ready to play uno attack with drinks."

"Ohh, ok we are playing." Said Gabi.

"Haha, Brie I'll beat you."

"No you won't."

"Yeah he will. He's good," commented Zeke.

"Whatever. Let's just play."

"Who ever has an uno and yells out uno, don't have to drink, but the other people do."

"That's it?"

"Yupp."

The sitting arrangedment goes like this: Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Christina, Chad/Curly, Johnny, Zeke, Martha, Brent, Kelsi, and Jason.

They played for 34 minutes because the uno machine kept spitting out cards. And Chad/Curly, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, and Johnny were getting a bit queasy since they haven't gotten an uno.

"Uno" yelled Troy. Everyone took a gulp of their drink. (except Troy)

"Fuck you!" said Christina

"Yeah! You shouldn't have played this game" said Jason.

"Well, you knew I'm good at this game" said Troy.

"Shut the hell up!" said Chad/Curly.

"Uno!" yelled Gabi when it was her turn. Everyone took another gulp. (except Gabi)

"You too?" asked Martha

"Yupp."

"Ughh!" everyone said.

"someone needs to hurry up and win so we can get this game done!" said Brent.

The color was yellow. Troy had green and Gabi had this color. So it was a race. Martha changed the color to green. And Troy smirked.

"Shit!" yelled Brent

"It's his smirk!" said Johnny.

"We lost!" said Chad/Curly.

It was finally Troy's turn and he laid his card.

"I Won! Told you Brie. (happy dancing)"

Gabi and everyone shook their heads when he was happy dancing.

"Next game!" said Christina

"I pick!" said Gabi. Christina smiled because she knew what game she was going to pick.

"It's called Turrets." Yelled Christina.

"Ok, heres how to play. The dealer flips a card to the person to the right of them. So the dealer is vs. the person on the right. The dealer flips the card. And you have to say a word that has the same letter as the card. It can't be names and you can't repeat the word. You have to say a word before the other person. If you were the dealer and said it before the person you were against, then the person you battled has to be the dealer now. If the person you battled beat you to it then you're still the dealer. The object of the game is to have fewer cards."

"For example: Gabi flips the card to me. It shows a '7'. Gabi and I have to say a word that begins with a's' since 7 starts with a's'. If she gets it before me then I'm the dealer. If I said it before her, then she is still the dealer."

"Umm ok."

"Lets just try and play it."

They started playing it. At first no one got it, but after a few games they got it.

"Since everyone got the hang of it. We'll play for real. Whoever has the most cards have to take big gulps of that much of Tilt or Sparks or Corona. (there's another part to it, but forgot how to play)"

"Ready Taylor?" asked Gabi.

Taylor nodded.

Gabi flipped the card it was '8'.

"Eggs!" yelled Gabi.

"Shit!"

Taylor faced Christina. She flipped the card it was 'a'

"Ap."

Christina interrupted Taylor. "Ass!"

Taylor still has the cards. She faced Chad/Curly. She flipped the car to '4'

"Fart!" yelled Taylor.

"Fuck!"

"haha, you're slow." Commented Zeke.

"Shut up." Yelled Chad/Curly.

They played and Troy lost. He had the most cards which was 6. He gulped Corona 6 times. Everyone was at least drunk.

"Guys, what do you want to do now. Martha is already laying down so is Jason." Said Zeke.

"Well you guys want to play truth or dare. You don't have to drink unless you want to."

"Sure, as long as I don't have to move." Said Martha.

"Ok."

"Ok, Taylor Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Is this your first time drinking?"

"Yeah."

"And we got you drunk for the first time. Wow."

Taylor laughed.

"So Martha truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like the person you danced to tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Aww." Cooed the girls.

"Brent. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a gulp after every turn."

"Fuck you!" said Brent to Martha.

"Gabi, I dare you to run around the street wearing your bathing suit yelling I'm a lesbian and proud of it! Also, Jason as to be there, just to make sure you did it."

Brent took a gulp.

"Man!"

Gabi took her clothes off revealing her bathing suit. She and Jason walked up to the front door.

"Ok, go!"

Gabi ran around the street! "I'm a lesbian and I'm Proud of it!"

Jason laughed and watched as Gabi ran to the front door.

"That was funny!"

"Shut up!" Gabi slapped him.

They reunited in the circle.

"Jason. Truth or Dare."

"I dare you to do the same thing but say you're gay and in your boxers since you had time to change. Kelsi is watching you."

Brent took a gulp.

Jason went to the front door took off his clothes except his boxers and ran. "I'm gay and I'm proud of it!"

Kelsi laughed uncontrollably. Jason ran back to the front door and hugged Kelsi to stop him from running.

"AHHH!"

Jason carried her on his shoulder and brought her back to the circle.

"Christina. Truth or Dare?

"Dare."

"I dare you to skinny dip into your pool and Johnny has to watch you."

Brent took a gulp.

Christina's mouth dropped.

"You fucking serious!"

"Yeah!"

"ughh." Christina stomped while walking to the back yard.

"I'm ready!" smirked Johnny.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Christina. "Don't look, Turn around so I can take my clothes off."

Johnny turned around. Christina took off her clothes and covered her body with her hands.

"Ready?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah."

Johnny turned around to see Christina naked with her hands covering up her boobs and vagina. Christina ran into the pool which made a big splash.

"Is it cold?" asked Johnny.

"No shit!"

"Get me that towel on that chair."

Johnny did as he told and walked over to the pool.

"Here." Holding it above the ladder.

"No, leave it there and turn around."

"Not going to happen. They said that I have to watch you."

"Ughh. You're mean."

"How am I mean. It's them who told me to do it."

"So. Just leave it there."

"umm. Here I'll hold it up with my eyes closed."

"No."

"Then I won't give you the towel."

"Fine. Your eyes better be closed."

"ok." Johnny's eyes were closed and he held out the towel.

Christina took it and wrapped it around herself. Johnny peeked to see, but saw her in the towel.

"Eyy! I saw that."

"Whatever."

"Come on. I'm cold." Christina said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the house. Johnny pulled back and Christina landed right into his arms.

"I'll keep you warm!"

Christina laughed.

"And I like the way we are standing."

"No duh. I bet you do because by body is pressed against yours."

Johnny laughed. They both starred into each other's eyes. Johnny's hand was on her cheek caressing it. Christina smiled. They both leaned in and their lips touched. It was just a plain kiss, till Johnny wanted entrance. He licked her lower lip. Christina let him in and their tongues were dancing around. After like one minute, they starred into each others eye's smiling.

"umm."

Johnny just smirked. He took her hand and walked back to the house.

"What took you guys so long?"

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"He hid the towel from me." Christina lied.

"Ohh."

"Ok, Zeke Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"When did you start cooking?"

"When I was little, helping my mom in the kitchen."

"kewl."

"Troy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to show us how you would make out with a girl."

"Umm."

"And the girl you have to kiss is Gabi. It has to be full on make out session for at least 3 minutes."

Troy and Gabi's eyes flew wide open.

"Umm."

Gabi was starring at Zeke. Giving him a look. And Zeke responded back with a look too, telling her that he knows that Gabi likes him. And he knows that they both wanted to kiss ever since they met.

Troy starred at Gabi. Gabi starred back.

"So are you guys going to do it?" asked Johnny.

Troy looked at Gabi and just shrugged.

"Come on. It's just one kiss." Johnny said again smiling.

_Gabi, calm down. It's just one kiss right? _Gabi thought

_Dude. Do it. You wanted to see if you really like Brie or Sasha. I mean if you kiss her, you'll see if you really like her. If you like it then maybe Brie is really the person I like. Ughh. Don't know what to do. _Troy thought.

Gabi looked at Troy. Troy nodded which signal they should do it. Gabi nodded back unsurely.

Gabi took a breath. _Ok, if Troy is telling me to kiss him. Should I? Wait, doesn't Troy like Sasha? Hmm. But I've been getting some hints that he likes me. I don't know! AHH! Ok, I will kiss him. That means I should kiss him like he was my boyfriend, making him wanting more. Making him wanting me instead of Sasha. Wait wouldn't I be a hypocrite. When I told the guys that we don't want to interfere with anybody's relationship because that has happened to us. Ohh Jeez. Make up your mind Gabi! _Gabi thought.

Troy was leaning it._ Shit, He's leaning in. Do it! _Gabi leaned in too. Their lips touched. Troy immediately licked her bottom lip wanting entrance. Gabi let him in. Their tongues were moving around. Gabi took the chance to control this situation, sticking with her plan. Gabi then moved closer to him and then Troy was shocked when Gabi wrapped her legs around him. Troy leaned back, so his back can have support by the couch. Gabi kept kissing him. Troy was in ga ga land. Troy's hands were on Gabi's thighs, and then he moved them up and down her sides and her thighs. Gabi's hands were playing with his hair. So far it was 2 minutes. 1 more minute to go. Troy's lips removed from her's and went on her neck. Gabi tilted her neck giving him more access. He sucked on her neck making Gabi moan. After he heard at least one moan he went back to her lips. Gabi smiled and Troy felt it.

"Ok, 3 minuets is over. We already seen enough." Said Zeke.

Gabi removed her lips from his. She starred into his eyes biting her lip. She knew he wanted more and so did she.

"You guys could've had sex right before our eyes." Said Jason.

Everyone laughed.

Gabi got off of him and went back to her spot.

"Umm. Ok I think that's all for truth and dare."

"Yeah."

"So what do you guys want to do. It's 1:30 am."

"I don't know but I'm tired."

"Yeah well me too. But I'm going to drink one last round of jagger."

"Yeah me too."

Troy, Chad/Curly, Gabi, Christina, Taylor, Johnny, and Brent went back to the kitchen to get one last drink before bed.

"Ok here's to having fun!"

"And a cool party!"

They cheered. And drank the jagger.

They went back to the living room to find out that Jason, Martha, Kelsi, and Zeke past out all over the floor.

"Um I guess we just pick a spot." Said Christina.

"Oh, we need blankets."

"Yeah, Gabi help me get some. And we need to change clothes too."

Gabi nodded.

The three remaining girls went upstairs to change. The guys did too but in a different room.

"So how was you make out session with cutie?" asked Christina

"umm."

"You could tell us. Was he good?"

Gabi smiled.

"She's smiling!" Taylor and Christina yelled!

**Guy's Room**

"What the fuck was that?" asked Brent

"maybe the girls!"

"excited for Gabi kissing Troy."

The guys laughed while Troy blushed.

"So how was it man. Is she better than Sasha."

"Why do you guys have to keep bringing her up?"

"Because we know you still have some feelings left of her."

"Well, lets just say that kiss made me forget about her."

"SHIT!" the guys hollered.

**Girls Room**

"I guess their excited too. That mean's Troy likes you and that you should go out with him."

"What about Sasha?"

"Forget her."

"What about that one time in gym. When we said that we wouldn't get in between people's relationships."

"Oh, forget that. Your fighting against a stupid bitch. And your fighting for Troy. We all ready know you guys like each other. You guys just need to go out."

"Forget it. I'm getting a headache. I need to sleep." Gabi said trying to change the subject.

The girls then changed into their pjs. Short shorts and a tank top. Guys wore shirts and their basketball shorts. They went down stairs to the living room. They talked a while, while laying down all over the room. Then it got quiet and they all went to bed. That's what you think they did.

* * *

**Ok, yeah I do apologize for being slow and using those words. I don't want to hurt anybody by saying those words. Umm the songs used in this chapter is "Cyclone" by Baby Bash, "Low" by Flo Rida and "How to Touch a Girl" by Jojo. Well this is long, I wanted to make it up to you guys. Sorry again.**

**- kissmuah93**


	12. Ahh Look at the shooting star Licorice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Author's Note: I updated again! WOWOWEEWA! Umm this chapter is umm. How do I explain this. Well I guess you just have to read it. I also give Credit to HSMLoverAlways for helping me for this chapter. Thanks! Yeah I was pretty stuck on this chapter but then I got help from HSMLoverAlways. Thank you again!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ok well at the end of chapter 9, you thought they just went to sleep. Well some people were awake.

"Hey Troy." whispered Johnny.

"Yeah?"

"You still awake, right?"

"Yeah. That last drink made me wide awake."

"I know."

"After we wake up later on we will so have a major hangover."

"I know. I can see us groaning in pain."

"You guys need to shut up." Said Gabi.

"Yeah, I know you guys are loud." Christina butted in.

"Well, could you guys sleep?"

"Naw." They both said.

"Ohh."

"So, since we are awake, what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go outside." Said Troy

"Oh, that seems boring." Commented Johnny

"Well, I'll go with you." Smiled Gabi

Troy nodded and they both headed outside bringing a blanket.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know?"

"you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"I don't know but something I could fall asleep to."

Johnny laughed. "Yeah."

They both walked upstairs quietly to Christina's room to watch a movie on her laptop.

"Well, I still don't know what kind of movie that would make you fall asleep."

"Ok, what about watching a comedy movie?"

"Sure."

"SuperBad!" Johnny said excitedly.

Christina nodded. She clicked the movie and they both leaned back into her headboard.

Outside

Gabi put the blanked on the grass and lay down. Troy did too but the other side. (Like the upside down kiss from Spiderman)

Troy started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Ohh, the stars remind me of a joke from 'Wild n Out'."

"Wait, which one."

Troy pointed to the stars. "Aww look at the shooting star, lick her ass. (Suppose to be licorice)."

Gabi giggled.

"Your laugh is so cute." Troy blurted out, unnoticed by his actions.

Troy and Gabi both turned red as tomato.

"So do you like East High so far?"

"Yeah, its alright. DRAMA!"

"Ehh, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah"

"Have you written parts of your song yet?"

"Naw. I haven't gotten time."

"Oh."

"Oh, look this time a real shooting star." Pointed Gabi.

"Make a wish."

Gabi closed her eyes and wished _I wish Troy and I could be a couple._

Troy watched as Gabi made a wish, he already made one (I guess you know what it is; if you don't well it's the same as Gabi's).

Gabi finally opened her eyes to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at her. She smiled. Gabi looked at those eyes and then his lips. They both leaned in and kissed. (Spiderman Kiss)

Inside

Well, after few minutes of watching they both were cracking up. Johnny put an arm around her; she rested her head on his shoulder. He used a finger to tilt her chin up and kissed her lightly. They made out just for a while. They both broke apart starring at each other smiling.

"That was nice."

Johnny laughed.

Christina laid her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. He played with her hair. Christina fell asleep without Johnny noticing. The movie ended and he was about to tell Christina that it was over, but he liked how they were laying and noticed that Christina was sleeping. He used his other arm that wasn't occupied with Christina's hair and turned the laptop off and put it down on the floor. He then cuddled up with her. He fell asleep, smiling.

Outside

Their kiss leads to a hot make out. Troy then tries to turn over, this time not upside down, trying not to stop kissing her. He was on top of her kissing her jaw line down to her neck. Then back up to her lips. Then Gabi's stomach growled. They broke apart laughing.

"Way to ruin the moment Brie."

"Sorry, I didn't eat anything before the party."

"That's ok. I'm pretty hungry too."

Troy stood up gave Gabi a hand to stand up.

"Thanks." Gabi smiled.

They both walked inside to the kitchen.

"Do you want some ice cream, because that's what I want."

"Sure."

Gabi took the ice cream out of the freezer and whip cream and chocolate from the fridge. Troy took out two bowls and spoons. They put ice cream in their bowls. Troy was opening the chocolate syrup bottle and it accidentally squirted out on Gabi.

Gabi faced Troy with her mouth wide open while chocolate was dripping down. Troy started laughing and pointed at her.

"Umm, there's something on your face."

"I know."

"It's pretty funny."

"Well, is this funny?" Gabi took the spraying whip cream bottle and sprayed Troy.

Troy had the same reaction as Gabi.

"Brie. You're going to get it." Troy took the chocolate syrup bottle and started spraying Gabi with it. Gabi then took a spoonful of her ice cream and flicked it at Troy.

"That's cold!"

"No duh!"

"I'm going to get you."

Gabi started running around the kitchen and Troy tried catching up to her. Ice Cream and all the toppings were everywhere. Gabi stepped on ice cream and slipped backwards on top of Troy.

They starred into each other's eyes. They leaned in and kissed.

Troy smiled through the kiss and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You taste so good."

Gabi laughed. She licked off the chocolate off his neck.

"You taste good too."

They both laughed. Troy then flipped them around. He was on top while Gabi was on bottom. He took Gabi's finger put it in his mouth; licking it and sucking on it. He then licked off the chocolate on her arm and made his way up to her shoulder. He then kissed her shoulder make his way up to her mouth. He begged for entrance, licking her bottom lip. She let him enter and their tongues explored each other. His hands went up and down her thigh. She took his hand lead it under her tank top, touching her stomach. He draws little circles on her stomach. His kisses, and the way he is touching her got her horny. Gabi flipped them around. She was on top again and felt him poking.

"I think we should go get a room."

"This is a room." Troy couldn't take it. He wanted to do it now.

"Not, here. Let's go to the guest bedroom."

"Yeah."

They both stood up holding each other's hand.

"Wait, what about this mess?" asked Troy

"Forget it, everyone is too drunk and sleeping. By the time they wake up, they probably think that they did it."

Troy nodded.

"Let's go." Gabi tried leading him out of the kitchen, but was kind of hard since it was slippery. While trying to leave, Troy grabbed the chocolate syrup for more excitement. They eventually left the kitchen and went to the guest room which was past the living room to the right, go down the hallway, and turn left.

They finally reached the bedroom. Troy started kissing her while his foot closed the door.

"Lock it."

Troy did. Gabi pushed Troy on the bed. She straddled him and kissed him with a lot of passion. She tugged on his shirt and he lifted his arms, so she can pull the shirt right off of him. She starred at those amazing 6 pack.

"You like." He whispered.

Gabi looked at him and lunged herself on him. He did the same with her. He helped her take off her tank top revealing her bra. He then got off the bottom and was on top of her. He went down her neck and pulled off her shorts. Troy searched all over her neck to find the spot that would make her moan. Gabi just played with his hair. He found the spot when she moaned. He stayed on that spot till a mark appeared. He then moved up back to her lips, kissing her even more. She got wet down below. They stopped kissing just to get a breath. They needed air since their breathing became uneven.

They immediately went back to kissing. Troy then used one hand to unattached the clasps of her bra. Troy took the bra off and threw it on the floor somewhere. He then took a few moments to really admire her.

Gabi giggled. "Do you like what you see?" she mocked Troy.

Troy smirked.

"You want to have some more fun?"

She nodded.

"Let's add some chocolate."

Troy took the chocolate syrup bottle and squirted some on her stomach and on her nipples. He put the syrup on the table and began licking her stomach making his way up to her nipple. He took one in his mouth and began sucking on it, while he massages the other one with his hand. This made Gabi moan more and get even wet. She then took off Troy's shorts leaving his red boxers on. Troy trailed down to her thong using his fingers to take them off. He then teases her just by rubbing her thighs and playing with the flaps of her vagina.

"Brie, you ready."

Gabi nodded.

Troy then used his finger played around with her clitoris and then Troy inserted his tongue licking her.

"Troy.." Gabi just played with his hair then took a grab of his face before she cum's and said.

"It's my turn to please you."

Troy went on the bed and Gabi was on him. Gabi nibbled on his bottom lip then nibbled on down to his nipples. She immediately teased him by rubbing his thighs and slightly moving her hands around his boner.

"Brie.."

Gabi smirked then used her fingers to pull down his boxers and throw it on the floor somewhere. She then took him in her mouth, massaging him with her tongue. He then moans out her name again. She then went back up.

Again, Troy was on top. They looked into each other's eyes panting.

"Ready this time." Gabi nodded.

Troy then looks for his shorts to find a condom in his pocket. He slips it on.

"So, you knew we were going to have sex?"

Troy didn't respond and just smacked his lips on hers. He took his lips off hers and repositioned himself. Gabi waited for this moment, but didn't think it would be this fast. He finally went in and Gabi digs her fingers to his back. He then pumps in and out. Troy pumps in and out faster causing her to moan even louder. Troy stopped because that was a bit loud, that might wake the others up.

"Sorry."

Troy nods and then goes back pumping in and out. Gabi tries not to moan, but she couldn't. She did moan but bit her lip, so it wouldn't come out. They finally reached their climax and cumed together. They both were panting. Troy then got off of her and falls on the bed. He stared at her and then kissed her on the lips. He took of the condom and threw it in the trash. Troy then lay on the bed with her. He wraps his arms around her waist. They both cuddled together and just were amazed on what they did. After all they just met a few days ago.

"That.. was.. Wow."

Gabi giggled. "Yeah. Wow!"

Gabi rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. After a while they both went to sleep happily.

_Do you think they would be able to remember this whole night??_

* * *

**Umm well, i don't think you could tell that they were drunk. But They were. Well review and tell me what you think. Also answer that question above. Thanks for reading. Ok, well I will try to update again maybey Wenesday. Theres a heads up for you. : )**

**-kissmuah93**


	13. Confused

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything**

**Author's Note: Ok, I know I said Wenesday (Yesterday) that I would update. Yeah I know I said that, and I didn't update. I'm sorry. This is a short chapter. I think this is the SHORTEST chapter I have ever written. I THINK. I thought I was up my cousin came and we hung out. And Guess what she is living in my neighborhood! So that means some of my family members would be a walk to their house. More cousins coming to my neighborhood! Exciting! Oh, yeah and crushing on a guy who doesn't notice you anymore sucks. Then I have another problem to think about: Next year's classes and If I should do Cheerleading or Basketball. So Yeah to many things to think about. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Birds chirping, kids playing, and cars passing by; things to be woken up to. Inside Christina's house, was peace and quiet. There wasn't any alarm clocks ringing into action, because it was Saturday. Students could sleep late and don't have to worry about their homework being done. Weekends are a student's best friend. These are days waking up to no worries that have to deal with school. Ok, I think you get it. Waking up on Saturday is good.

The house wasn't like last night, just the mess that Troy and Gabi did in the kitchen. Yup everyone is still sleeping and it's already 2:00 P.M. everyone at least went to bed around 1 A.M.

Guest Room

Gabi woke up with her head planted in the pillow. Her back was towards Troy, which she didn't know, or she did. Her head was really hurting from all that drinking. She squinted her eyes; she really didn't want to open them widely because she was still tired. She didn't realize she was naked, she just felt like it was just breeze under the blankets.

"Ughh." Gabi groaned.

She stretched her arms to the other side. Her arm slapped against something. And that something grabbed her arm, holding on to it. Gabi's eyes fluttered open. She turned around slowly. She saw this naked body with sandy brown hair holding on to her.

_In bed with Troy naked, Does that mean I'm naked too? _She looked down under the blankets. _Ok then that explains the breeze. We are both naked in bed together. What the Fuck happened? _Gabi thought.

Looking up at the stars, the amount of drinking and playing games, the amount of lust for each other, CHOCOLATE, and grinding up on each other. All together equaling sex. It all came back to her.

Troy smiled and turned around face to face with Gabi.

"Hey." He smiled.

She smiled back didn't know what to say.

"So.."

"Umm. I can't believe we did that" Gabi said.

"Yeah. But that was fun. It was amazing." He commented.

Gabi still in utterly shock didn't know how to react. Troy waved his hand in front of her face.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Umm, I think we need to clean up the mess upstairs before everyone wakes up."

Troy nodded. He got off from bed showing Gabi his fully naked body! Gabi didn't think he would just walk out of bed with her watching him. Gabi was like a deer in front of headlights. Troy was putting on his boxers and then saw Gabi's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing."

"Yeah, whatever. That was you face when you wanted me." Troy said being a little bit cocky.

Gabi's mouth flew down she then took her pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

Troy then took the pillow that was now lying on the ground and threw it back at her. They both laughed. Troy was already done and was about to sit back on the bed.

"Hey, can you give me my bra?' asked Gabi.

"Why? You can't just get out of bed and get it? It's not like it would be my first time seeing you naked."

Gabi forced a sarcastic smile. He got onto the bed while Gabi was getting off with a blanked around her body.

_I'm confused. Brie is acting like this wasn't supposed to happen. Does she think we did it because we were drunk? I know she wanted to do it. Does she even like me, like what everyone is saying? _Troy thought.

"Brie?"

Gabi looked at Troy while putting her shorts on.

"Do you think we shouldn't have sex?"

Gabi looked down.

"Ohh. Umm, I'll just leave so you can get dressed."

Gabi looked sad. She didn't mean it in that way. She really does like him. But she thinks that it really really went to fast. They already had sex and they weren't even dating. She really do want him. Troy is somebody that Gabi has been searching for. She feels like they known each other for a long time.

Troy then got off the bed and walked to the door. Turing the door handle slowly. He turned around to say something. But Gabi didn't hear it because it was more like a whisper. He then walked out of the room and closed it.

What he said was Sorry. Gabi really felt bad. She didn't know what to do. She was still shocked, but she wants to tell him that it was alright. But she couldn't. Her mind was off somewhere else, but her heart wants to run to him and tell him that it was alright and how it was amazing too. She wanted to tell him that she wants to be with him. But I guess some things don't happen what you wanted to be planned. Gabi then got fully dressed, fixed the bed and the room to make it look like nothing happened in there (but it really did), and walked to the kitchen. She saw Troy already half way done cleaning.

"Do you need some help?" she asked sadly.

Troy didn't say a word. Troy just kept on scrubbing. Gabi sighed and took a mop and cleaned the floor. They were done in a few minutes. Troy then walked to the living room to see that Chad/Curly, Jason, Zeke, Martha, Brent, Taylor, and Kelsi standing up stretching.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you just wake up?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Where did you sleep man? Because when I heard something that sounded like a scream and I turned around to see your blanket empty."

Troy lied. "Oh, I went to the bathroom and saw a spider."

The guys laughed.

"Naw, for real. That couldn't be you."

"Yeah, it was. I guess you guys have never heard me scream before."

Gabi was in the kitchen over hearing their conversations. _I guess last night didn't happen._ She thought.

She then walked into the living room. And when she did Johnny and Christina walked down the stairs.

"So where have you guys been?" asked Zeke.

"Oh, when you guys were pasted out we went to watch a movie in my room." Christina said.

"Sure, you did." Brent said sarcastically.

"Haha."

"So where do you guys want to go for breakfast."

"You mean Lunch?" Kelsi said

Christina nodded.

"Umm Village Inn?"

"No."

"What about IHOP?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I just need to get my keys and we can go." Christina then walked upstairs to get her keys. She came back down.

"Ok, I don't care who is riding with whom, because I'm starving." Chad/Curly said.

They all went outside and went to Christina's car and Brent's Car.

"Umm, the girls could ride with me."

"Ok, I'll drive the guys."

"I'll follow you there."

Brent nodded and the guys piled into his car. The girls did the same. And they were off to IHOP.

Brent's Car

They played music and started chatting.

"So what did you and Gabi do when Christina and I went upstairs to watch a movie?" Johnny said which earned him a nudge.

"Huh?"

"You were with Gabi?" asked Brent.

Troy looked down at his hands. "Yeah."

"What did you guys do?"

"We did nothing."

"Liar! We all know when you lie."

"OK! We were outside starring at the stars then we made out. Then we went to the kitchen since we were hungry to find food. We ate ice cream which turned out to be a big Ice Cream fight. Then she slipped on Ice cream. Then it turned into a big make out session which ended up in the bedroom having sex."

"I knew it was too good to be true. You wouldn't be screaming over a spider. That was Gabi moaning."

The guys were like getting excited like they just won a game. They would be hitting each other. But then Troy starred out the window.

"Are you ok?"

Troy sighed. "You know what I don't get. Well when we woke up she was shocked. I think she didn't want that to happen."

"Oh.."

The guys then were quiet.

"Well, that sucks man."

"Hey, but I know Gabi likes you."

"I do too. But I don't know. You should've seen her face though." Troy then sighed again.

"Don't worry man."  
Christina's Car

"So does anybody have a hangover?"

The girls laughs.

"Ok. That was part of the plan. To get that drunk."

"So how was sleeping with Johnny?"

"You slept with Johnny?"

"Nope. We watched a movie together and ended up sleeping. Not that kind."

"Did anybody turn out to be a couple after the party?" Christina asked smirking.

"Haha." Kelsi said

"Well, at least we showed Sasha and them who's better." Martha said.

"Ok, Gabi. Since you asked me about my night. What about your night with Troy?"

"You were with Troy?"

"We were looking at the stars since we couldn't sleep."

"Anything else?"

Gabi looked down.

"Come on, I know there is more."

"We made out then we went to the kitchen try to make ice cream sundaes but failed and had an ice cream fight. Then we made out then.."

"Then?.."

"We had sex."

The car was quiet.

"Was he good?"

"Umm. I was drunk too, so I remembered some parts."

"So the screaming that one of the guys heard was coming from you."

Gabi nodded.

"Dang! He must be good."

"You had, sex! In my house?"

"Ok, I get it. I had sex with Troy Bolton."

"Wait till the whole school finds out."

"You can't tell anybody."

"What about the guys. You know how the guys tell."

"I doubt he did." Gabi whispered.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he thought that I didn't want to have sex with him."

"Where did he get that from?"

"Well I was in shock. And then. I don't know. It was kind of fast. We haven't even dated."

"Ohh."

Eventually they got to IHOP. And guess who was there.

* * *

**OK, that was kind of fast. Yeah I was trying to update as soon as Can. It's hard juggling life and other things. UGhh. Life had to be this complicated. Just ignore all the errors in this story. Yeah if it doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry. **

**-kissmuah93**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

I'm sorry I haven't update. Umm I won't be able to update until I don't know. But I would as soon as I can. I've been _busy_ lately because I had to study for midterms for 3rd and 4th quarter. I took themidterms. I need to get straight A's (family thing). I need to practice for try-outs for cheer. Practice for it is every day this week. Starting after school to 5. Actually it's harder than it looks like. You can say crap about it, like how easy it is. But it is harder if this is your first time doing it. I can't even catch things quickly than others. So it's more difficult for me. Try Outs in front of judges are Friday. **_So wish me luck!_** And I'll update on Friday night! If not then Saturday. If I haven't updated by then, I will give you two chapters.


	15. I H O P Kaba Jabba

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

**Author's Note: Yay, here is a chapter. I did this in a hurry. If it's messed up I'm sorry. I just wanted to put it up because you guys waited so LONG! And I had mock tryouts. And I did good they said. I just have to yell louder, work on my jumps, and whenever I jump I need to make a "T". Well, if there is mistakes, I'm sorry again. Well enjoy! (Cuss Words)s**

**FUCK STATUS QUO! SHould be KABA VS. JABA! (GO ASIANS!)**

**Now no one wants to watch it because everyone will know kaba will go out ( I like them) then the finale JABA will win! Shit. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Hi, How many people?" the Waitress asked.

"Just 11."

"Smoking or Non-Smoking"

"Non." 

They sat down and waited. The Girls and the boys had different conversations going on.

"We found you a table, but a different person will be your server. He worked on the non-smoking side." She said.

They all nodded. So the waitress led them to their table. They sat down and just talked (still talking by girl girl; boy boy)

"Hi, I'm Ossbel (Sp? Forgot how to spell his name) Your server for today.

Everyone was still talking. Off in their own conversations. Then the server got impatient.

_COUGH! _

The table got quiet and looked at the server.

"You work here?" Christina asked.

"Yupp." Ozzy (for short) smiled.

"Wow! What time did you start working? Because I know you got home pretty late, and you drank at the party." Christina said.

"I started an hour ago."

"That sucks." Gabi commented.

Ozzy nodded. "So what do you guys want to order?"

They ordered their food and Ozzy left to go to the kitchen.

"So.. What are we going to do when we're done eating?" Martha asked.

"Let's go to the MALL!" Brent yelled.

"Great idea. I need a new outfit for this new hat I bought last week." Kelsi said.

"And I need to buy more clothes and find a job." Gabi said.

"Me too." Christina piped in.

"Why do you girls buy so much clothes?" Chad/Curly asked.

"Hey. We need to look cute and plus it's like you and basketball. You can't live without it." Taylor said.

"Isn't Burger King hiring?" Johnny asked.

They all looked at Troy. He was quiet throughout this group conversation. Troy looked down at his fingers, fiddling with it. 

"Troy? Aren't they?"

Troy looked up. "Ohh. Yeah."

_AKWARD! _Everyone thought.

"And they are hiring here." Ozzy butted in when he was eavesdropping.

They all nodded.

"Well, if you don't want those jobs, you can check other places." Zeke suggested.

Ozzy came back with the food. "Here you guys go. If you need anything else, just ask me." 

A group of girls came and sat at a booth near the table where the gang sits. They were snickering and pointing at the gang. They all nodded and told another server to send pancakes saying….

"Dude, What the fuck are you talking about. I don't sleep with a pink rabbit!" Chad/Curly lied trying not to turn pink.

They all laughed. Then they were interrupted by another server with pancakes.

"Excuse me, we didn't order this." Johnny said. 

"Ohh, well. Read it then look over there." Server said and pointed at the girls holding their menus up, so know one knows who it is.

_You win this time. But if I were you, I'd be watching my back!_

After they read that, the gang looked at the pointed area and saw Sharpay's clan. They all smiled, waved, or wink being mischievous. The gang didn't eat the pancakes that were sent to them. They left it on the table and told the server that brought it to them. To bring it back to them. They finished every plate they ordered.

"So, how was it?" Ozzy asked.

"It was good, but Sharpay ruined it." Gabi said.

"Don't worry about them. Just ignore them."

"I'm so stuffed." The boys said at the same time.

"What the fuck."

"All of you guys said it at the same time. Wow."

"we're guys. It's a guys thing."

"Can we have the bill now." Zeke said.

Ozzy went back to get it and gave it to him. They all split it, then gave Ozzy a tip. 

"Thanks. I guess we'll see you later."

Ozzy nodded.

All the girls hugged him and the guys did their manly hug or waved to him saying bye.

"Have fun serving Sharpay!" Gabi said sarcastically.

"Oh.. I will." He said back.

They all went back to Christina's house to change. Kelsi wore American eagle jeans and a polo she borrowed. Martha wore plaid Bermuda and a matching shirt with curls. Taylor wore a baby doll shirt with the belt under her chest. Gabi wore a skirt with an American eagle shirt. Christina wore shorts that were also plaid with a cute fitted top. They all dressed cute because they all planned this, just to look cute for their cuties! J And Martha's linebacker. Well He will meet them at the mall later on. The guys changed too and just waited in the living room.

"You guys look like your about to go on a date." Chad/Curly said.

"Your saying we don't look cute everyday?" questioned Kelsi.

The other guys were laughing at this situation. Chad/Curly looked at the guys for help then glared at them.

"Haha. We're not helping you with this one." Laughed Brent

"I was kidding with you, Chad."

Chad instantly smiled. "I knew that." 

Everyone went outside to go to the cars. Then they headed to the mall. They arrived and walked around together. Everyone was complaining that they weren't going to their favorite stores, so they decided to split up and around their time to eat they would meet at the food court. Girls went from store to store, buying so many cute clothes. While the guys just looked around in their stores deciding what they really need to buy. Every now and then they would bump into the guys in the stores, but they still went to their separate ways. 

Victoria's Secret (Pink section)

"Ohh. These Pjs are cute!" Martha said.

"Yeah, they are! But one thing Martha. They won't fit you." Hannah said.

Martha looked down at her fingers and dropped the pjs. 

"What are you guys doing here? And what the fuck. Why do you guys do that!" yelled Christina.

"Oh well if you want to get those pjs go to sears in the plus size section." Sharpay said.

Martha's eyes started to water. Gabi walked up to Martha and whispered into her ear. 

"You are better than them At least you aren't concieded like them, caring what people think. You are pretty the way you are. Just be confident about yourself. And I heard your linebacker wants to ask you out. Let no one get to you."

Martha nodded. Then Gabi left her ear. Martha then got confidence.

"Why won't you guys learn that Sharpay isn't your queen and learn to be yourselves. Instead of following things that she does, be you. Because if you follow some one else, that's not you then no one will like you for that. At least I know how to be myself. Just watch how when you need Sharpay the most, she won't be there for you."

Sharpay and the Sharpettes were stunned. 

"So, new subject. Where is the queen BEE that you guys follow?" asked Taylor. 

Sharpay smirked and said "Oh, she is with this blue-eyed basketball captain both eating at the food court. When we went there Troy looked sad, but when Sasha sat by him he was all smiley. They looked like they were a couple again." Sharpay said. 

Gabi then became jealous.

"Are you just here to get into a fight with us." Taylor said trying to change the subject and being confident.

"That and to make sure Gabi, doesn't steal Troy from Sasha." Sharpay said.

As she said that they left, leaving Gabi still looking jealous.

"Gabi, are you ok?" asked Christina.

Gabi lied and nodded. She left the store walking around the mall by herself to think. The girls were about to run after her, but they knew she needed time alone. She passed the food court to go to the other wing. She saw how both, Troy and Sasha, are laughing. How she touches his arm. _Maybe Sharpay was right. It does look like they are a couple. _She thought.

"Hey. Are you ok?" a voice asked.

She turned around to see Ossbel (forgot how to spell his name; Ozzy for short). Gabi nodded slowly.

"Hey. You aren't sad about Troy?"

Gabi looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"well, during the party, after I left; I heard you guys couldn't take your hands off each other."

Gabi remembered that night. The night that led to the bedroom. 

"Ohh.. So you still won't talk?" he asked.

Gabi looked at him. She smiled at what he was doing. At least he was trying, but he wasn't like Troy. He would make her smile instantly.

"Come on. I bet you can make that bigger."

Food Court

"So.. what's new?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing really."

"Yeah there is. Because you were sad when I came here. Is something going on?" she asked.

Troy chuckled. "Nothing really."

Sasha nodded. Troy smiled.

"I can't believe we didn't hang out the day I came back."

Troy nodded again.

"Well, at least we are hanging out right now."

"Yupp. Like old times."

"Yeah, but this time you aren't cracking jokes." She giggled.

"Whatever. And this time you don't have a drink with you so you won't spit it out at me when you laugh." He chuckled.

"It wasn't my fault when you were telling me that joke."

"I don't even remember what the joke was."

"Me either."

They both laughed.

"What happened to us?" asked Sasha.

"I don't know. The fact that you moved and we grew further apart."

Sasha nodded.

Ozzy & Gabi

Gabi smiled even more.

"There's that beautiful smile." He said. "Now, all I need to do is make her talk."

Gabi shook her head no.

"Fine. The next time you go to I.H.O.P, I won't serve you giving you a discount or free food."

"You didn't do that when we were there." She said back.

"Now she talks!" Ozzy said in relief.

Gabi giggled. "Cheater. And it's true. You didn't give me free food."

"I gave you a discount though."

"That's why we didn't pay that much." She said thinking about the morning.

He nodded in assurance.

"Thanks. So can I take that offer to work at I.H.O.P.?" she pleaded.

"I don't know?" Ozzy said sarcastically.

"Come on. You know you want to. You won't see me everyday?"

"What's so good about that?" he said sarcastically again.

Gabi slapped him playfully. "Funny!"

"Yeah, I'll talk to my manager."

"Yay! Thanks Ozzy!" she hugged him.

Food Court

Troy turned his head to the right to see Ozzy and Gabi hugging with jealously. _Yeah, she did regret that. _He thought.

**I Know it's short, but I updated. Umm chapter 13 will be continuing this day. Umm I can't wait for tomorrow! Try-outs! YAY! umm yeah forget guys, because having guy problems are ughhh! Well I hope you liked it. **

**-kissmuah93**


	16. Varsity!

I know this isn't a chapter, but I got exciting news! Well I'm going to update tomorrow since I'm so happy!

Guess what you guys. I made **Varsity Cheerleading**! YAY! And guess what number I was. Troy's (High School Musical) lucky number, **14**! This must be my lucky number too! 


	17. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: There's Cuss words in here again, but I don't think its not as much. Umm. do you guys have any advice for me. Here is my problem I made varsity cheer, and now the jv cheerleaders (same ones from last year) are talking shit about me saying I only got in because my cousin is a varsity cheerleader. That's how i got it. That is what they are saying. Yeah, I need help.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"So are you ok now?" asked Ozzy.

"Who said I was sad?"

"Well, you didn't want to talk."

"I'm ok now. Now let's go shopping!" Gabi said excitedly.

"I don't want to go shopping with you if you're all hyped up." Ozzy said trying to look scared.

Gabi does her puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"That doesn't work on me." Ozzy shook his head.

Gabi pouted her lips.

"Aww. Look at this desperate girl wanting me to go shopping with her." He tried saying, but couldn't because he was laughing.

Gabi smirked and took Ozzy's hand and pulled him into American Eagle. They didn't know that Troy was watching them like a hawk. _My chance with her is over. _He thought.

Food Court

Sasha was talking on her cell phone. "Did you guys distract them?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think Martha would stand up to us. It's all because Gabriella and Christina's fault that our classmates are whack. They think they could stand up to us now. If they weren't here, we would be in control of the whole school, except the seniors, but you know what I mean." Sharpay spoke.

"Well, I don't want to hear about it yet, tell me later."

"so.. how's Plan Getting Troy back as Your Boyfriend working out?"

"It's going well, but not the way I planned it to be.

"Oh.."

"And he keeps looking at something. I don't know what though." Sasha said getting curious.

"Oh.. well got to go. Hott cashier in Hollister."

Sasha laughed and said bye. She looked at Troy who was still looking at that same spot. Troy was concentrating on that spot for some time now. Chad/Curly and the guys came.

"Hey you guys."

Sasha turned around to face the voice. She smiled and looked back at Troy. Chad pointed at her and lipped "What is she doing here?"

Troy just shrugged. The guys just shook their heads and sat around the table.

"The girls aren't here yet?" asked Jason

"Nope." Troy said.

"They take a long time." Brent commented.

"Guess what!" Christina said running to them. "I got an interview on Wednesday for Hollister!"

"That's cool. Do you think you'll get it?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." Christina said, still didn't notice that Sasha was there.

"Ohh. And Martha and I got applications for Charlotte Rouse." Taylor said.

"What about you Kelsi?"

"I already got a job at Lava Springs."

"Where's that?" asked Christina.

"It's at Sharpay's Uncle's thingy." Sasha said.

The girls were surprised that Sasha was here. They didn't even know.

"That must've suck." Johnny whispered.

Sasha must have heard it because she sent him daggers.

"I mean, that's cool." Johnny lied.

Kelsi just rolled her eyes.

"So, have you guys seen Gabi?" asked Taylor.

"She's not with you?" Jason asked.

The girls shook their heads and told the guys later what happened.

Ozzy and Gabi

They both walked hand and hand to the store.

"American Eagle. You want to buy me a shirt?" Ozzy asked.

"when I get money."

Ozzy laughed.

"You want to buy me some jeans?" Gabi asked smiling.

"My pay day is next week."

Gabi laughed. "Fine. We'll make a deal. Whenever we get our paychecks; we have to buy each other one thing from American Eagle. Deal?"

"Deal." He said and shook her hand. "Since we don't have that much money right now, lets go to the food court, I want a snack."

"Oh, yeah. I'm suppose to meet everyone there." As she said that she took his hand and pulled him into the food court. They both walked into the food court still holding hands, and everybody noticed that they were holding hands.

_Is she over Troy? She doesn't like Troy! Because she is holding hands with Ozzy. Now Troy is all mine. _Sasha thought. She smirked and looked at everyone's reaction.

"Gabi, where did you go? Are you ok?" Taylor asked.

"What happened?"

Gabi sighed and said "I just needed time alone, so I walked around. Then I bumped into Ozzy."

"So are you ok?" asked Christina.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and squeezed Ozzy's hand to thank him. He squeezed back.

"Umm. I'm not feeling really hungry."

"Me either."

"Then why are we here?" asked Chad/Curly.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Umm. I have to go." Sasha said while she stood up from her chair. "I'll see you at school. Bye Troy." She then left.

"Ughh that girls is fuckin retarded."

"What the hell was she doing here?" asked Taylor.

"We saw her here with Troy." Zeke said.

The girls looked at Troy. Troy stared at them. He especially feels Brie's eyes looking at him sadly. When he looked over to her, she turned her head.

"So, can we go back to my place now."

They all nodded.

"Hey, I have to go. I have some last minute homework to do." Ozzy said.

Gabi nodded and hugged him, as did the girls. Guys waved and stood up from their chairs to head for the parking lot.

Christina's Car

"Gabi, do you like Ozzy?" asked Martha

"Yeah, do you?"

"Hey, he was there when I needed someone the most. He saw me looking at Troy sadly, and came to me."

"Oh.. That's cute."

"Yeah it is."

"Who knew. Ozzy and You?"

"We aren't a couple. We are just friends." Gabi said.

"well, didn't look like it when you guys held hands the whole time."

"What about Troy?"

"He still thinks that I regretted last night."

"Well talk to him. He needs to know that you were just shocked."

Gabi nodded and looked at the window.

Guy's Car

"So Troy, why was Sasha there?"

"I don't' even know. She just came over to me."

"I think she wants you back."

"Back from who?"

"Well, she thinks that she has competition with Gabi."

"How do you know that? Troy asked.

"Well, why do you think Sasha and Sharpay are giving her a hard time at school. And Christina?"

"Their girls. They always cause drama."

"Then why do they always fight about guys?'

"True." Johnny said.

The car got quiet. They arrived at Christina's house.

"Hey, you guys. There's this boxing match that is big with Christina and I. And I was wondering if you guys want to watch it at my house. It's Manny Pacquiao (Filipino) vs. Juan Marquez (Mexican). It's really big with our families. It's on pay per view." Gabi asked.

"Pacquiao will beat Marquez's ass!" Christina yelled.

"What ever. The last fight was a draw."

"Just watch."

"Ohh, and The Superbowl game is at Troy's house. Patriots vs. Giants. If you want to come?" said Chad/Curly.

Troy just looked at him. _It's going to be Akward. _"Well, I got to go. I have to do some homework and stuff." Troy lied.

"Yeah, me too." The other guys said. They ran upstairs to get their things came back downstairs. And said goodbye.

Troy ignored Gabi as he hugged everyone else. Gabi just looked down, her eyes stared to water. The guys left.

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to leave." The girls said.

Christina nodded. They got their stuff and said their goodbyes. Gabi acted like nothing happened and ran back home to her room. Crying.

_Why? Why did I have to act like that? Why won't he understand. Stupid Gabi! You'll never hear him say Brie again. You'll never see him at the secret spot. You ruined everything. _She thought blaming herself.

As for Troy, he just wanted to get an excuse to leave. He is mad that everything he wanted to happened went wrong. He lays on his bed, looking up in the ceiling. His mind is filled with pictures of Brie. Pictures of looking at the stars, of her laughing, and of them fighting with ice cream. He can't take it anymore. Signs from today shows that Brie doesn't want to be with him. He shakes his head and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yupp there's a chapter. well if anybody read that authors note, I need help on that advice. And if it's messed up or doesn't make sense I'm sorry. If you don't get it just message me. Ohh guess what. Jason Earles will be here, in Nebraska, on March 29 for this car show thingy! And Jonas brothers will be here on July 21, this time without Hannah Montana! YAY!! Ohh, yeah well people said not to worry about the staright A's, well I have to get straight A's because my cousin made this deal with my whole family. That if we get straight A's till the end of this school year, he will give us 200. So yeah, that's motavaiton for me. I just got one class with a B. So yeah. that's the reason why I need straight A's!**

**-kissmuah93**


	18. Competitive

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: I know this is short, but this is part 1 of this chapter. It might be confusing to you, but I will explain it if you are confused and message me. Umm. This is the next day after the whole mall thingy. Again. I'm sorry if it's messed up or doesn't make sense. I was in a hurry. But I hope you like it. any questions just ask me!**

* * *

•Chapter 14

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ughh." Troy hit his alarm found some clothes went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out of the bathroom he saw Chad waiting in his bedroom.

"You're awake."

"Yeah. Lets go." They both walked down the stairs and went to Troy's car. They drove to student parking and parked. They approached East High's doors and walked in. They were greeted with hey's and smiles. They went to their lockers.

"Hey, what's up?" Johnny said.

"nuttin, just can't believe another day full of school shit." Troy said.

"Troy watch your language!' a teacher yelled.

He nodded. Gabi walked to her locker.

"Excuse me, Chad. Your blocking my way."

"Sorry." He said and moved out of the way.

She took her books and went to her first class. Troy, Chad/Curly, Johnny, and Christina watched her walk to class sadly.

"What's wrong with her?" Johnny asked Christina.

"Boy problems."

"boy? Which boy?" asked Chad/Curly.

"Won't you like to know." She said and looked at Troy.

She got her stuff and went to class before the bell rang.

_BRIING!_

Everyone hurried off to class. Troy walked up to his desk and looked at Brie writing in her song notebook.

"Monday! Monday! Monday!" Ms. Darbus sang. She got everyone's attention and they all faced her. "Today, we are learning about Romeo & Juliet. Does anybody know anything about one of Shakespeare's greatest stories?"

Sharpay rose her hand. "It's about a man named Romeo and a girl named Juliet falling in love, but their families hate each other. So they have to secretly meet up with each other, without the families knowing. This whole story is romantic with a lot of drama."

"Correct, we are going to have partners throughout this week and other weeks reciting scenes."

Everyone nodded.

"You have to pick a name out of the hat and that is your partner." She said and walked up to the first student and told her to pick out of the guy's hat. Then she kept going down the line. Chad got Taylor. Sharpay got Zeke. Ryan got a girl named Sara. Troy picked out of the hat. _Please don't be Brie. It's going to be awkard rehearsing lines together._ He thought. "Gabriella." He sighed.

Gabi took that sigh really badly. _Maybe he doesn't want to be with me. I was going to tell him today, but I don't know anymore. _She was offended.

"Here is the books." Ms. Darbus gave each pair a scene to recite. Zeke and Sharpay got the scene where they first met. Troy and Gabi got the balcony scene. Chad and Taylor got the scene where they get married. Ryan and Sara got the scene where they both die. "Now, get into your pairs and just practice the lines."

Troy looked at Gabi. He sighed and walked over to her desk.

"Umm. I guess we should practice our lines." Troy said. She nodded.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Troy said confusingly. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" "huh?"

"Troy, more meaning. You just met the girl of your dreams and your confessing your love for her." Ms. Darbus said.

Troy nodded. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon." He said with a little bit more meaning. He scratched the back of his neck showing some confusion and nervousness.

"Troy, practice those lines at home. Gabi your turn."

"..O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny they father and refuse they name;" she recited.

"I think you two need to spend more time with each other. You both don't have meaning for it. Your assignment is to recite these lines and get closer to each other, like fully know each other, so you can make this scene more alive. Romeo and Juliet just met and they already in love. Try to be like that."

_This is akward. We just met too, and we like each other, it's just that a lot of things are keeping us apart. I need to tell him, but what if he doesn't believe it? Aghh. Be confident Gabi. You can do this, this counts as a grade. So try to get close to him. _She thought

_BRIING!_

Gabi took her book and speed walked to her locker. She didn't say a word or waited for Christina and Taylor to walk with each other to walk to the girl's locker room. Everyone got dressed and walked out into the gym. Everyone was talking to their friends except Troy and Gabi.

"There is something wrong between them." Whispered Brent

"Yeah. Usually, they would be looking at each other blushing." Commented Taylor

_Whistle!_

"Ok, since I don't have anything planned today, we will have a free day. If you want to play soccer stays on your side of the gym. Here are basketballs and volleyballs. So go play. And if I catch you doing nothing I would down grade you." Coach Bolton explained.

Everyone burst out of their circle and played something, or at least tried. Taylor, Christina, and Gabi played basketball at one hoop. The other girls played volleyball. Troy and the guys played basketball at another hoop.

"So.. Gabi. Guess what I found in the guest room?" Christina smirked.

"What?" Gabi asked confused don't remember anything.

"Chocolate Syrup on the nightstand, by the bed."

Gabi turned bright as red.

"So, you guys had sex with chocolate syrup?" Taylor asked.

Gabi nodded slowly.

"That's Hott!" both Christina and Taylor said.

Gabi laughed then her smiled turned into a frown. She didn't want to think about him, because all she does is moping around of him.

"Swish!" Gabi said trying to change the subject. Gabi passed the ball to Taylor. She shoot it, but didn't go in.

"Stupid Ball!" Taylor said frustrated.

"Bend your knees more, and hold the ball with your fingertips." Gabi showed Taylor where to put her hands. "Now try it."

Taylor positioned her fingertips at the ball. She bent her knees more and spread her legs a little bit more. She got ready to shoot. She looked at the hoop/rim and took a breath before she shot the ball. The ball went in.

_SWISH!_

Taylor smiled happily. "Wow. That's why you guys are so good. Thanks."

Gabi nodded and Christina smiled.

"Dang, Taylor!" Brent yelled out.

Taylor turned around with the girls to see the guy's impressed faces.

"Yeah, I know. I'm good." Taylor nodded.

The guys laughed.

"So do you guys want to play with us?" asked Johnny.

The girls looked at each other. They nodded and walked over to the guys.

Team Troy had Andrew, Kyle, and Christina. Team Chad/Curly had Taylor, Gabi, Johnny, and Brent.

"Since we have fewer members than you, we get the ball first." Kyle said.

Kyle took the ball on top and checked it to the nearest member of the opposite team. Kyle fakes to the left, and passes it to Troy on the right. Troy drove the ball to the hoop with a right lay up and it goes in. Gabi then got the ball took it at the top and checked it. She dribbles to Taylor and she passes it to Chad/Curly. Andrew guarded him, which Chad/Curly couldn't shoot it, so he passes it back to Taylor. Taylor got the ball with no one guarding her.

_Come on Taylor. This is a right time to shoot the ball and to impress the guys even more. Bend your knees, move your feet a little bit apart, hold the ball with your fingertips, look at the hoop, take a breath, and shoot. _Taylor thought. She followed the steps she recited and _SWISH!_

"Yes!" Taylor yelled and jumped up and down.

"Shit!" Chad/Curly said excitedly. "Troy you can't beat our team now. We have another basketball player!"

Taylor smiled and got into position and guarded Kyle. Chad guarded Troy but Troy would always pass the ball to Christina and Chad would always run to her, but then Christina will pass it back to him. And Troy wouldn't be guarded and he would either shoot it or go in for a lay up.

"Gabi, Guard Troy!" Chad/Curly yelled.

Gabi on the side of the court where Troy was at. She was face to face with him. Brown meets Blue. Troy got the ball dribbles in place and looking up. He sees Brie watching him. His eyes locks onto hers. Her face was concentrating on the guy that she likes, but she has to concentrate more on the ball. _Steal it Gabi! _She thought. Troy fake dribbles to the right, which Gabi fell for and Troy took that to his advantage and dribbles to his left and scored a point for his team.

"Gabi!" Chad/Curly once again yelled.

Gabi was tired of his yelling. _This is stupid. It's just a game. Don't let Troy get to you. This is your favorite sport. Show him your skills, show him what he is missing. Show him that this is your game. Don't let him fake, know his moves Gabi. _She told herself. Taylor took it at the top checks it and passes it to Johnny. Johnny then passes it to Gabi. Troy guarded her like a dog was guarding it's home. She was sweaty and so was he. She dribbles the ball trying to make him leave her, so she can shoot the ball.

"Curly! I need you right now!" she yelled out. And Chad/Curly came to her aid and set a pick for her. But Troy caught was going on and didn't fall for it. He followed her intently. She would dribble in front of his face making it look like she was scaring him and fake. Troy sensed it again. Gabi was now getting mad. He won't budge.

"Gabi! I'm open!" yelled out Brent.

Gabi ignored his call. This was one of Gabi's way of letting something out of her system, that she has been holding on to. Which is to play basketball, ignoring everybody around her. She then dribbles it more to the right, dribbles it in between her legs and dribbles it with her left hand. She then drove the ball to the back board for a lay up. She then falls back down from that jump and.

"AHHHH!" Gabi screamed. "Shit! My ankle!" She kept screaming while tears gliding down her cheeks.

Everyone ran to her.

"Gabi, what happened?" asked Coach Bolton while looking at her holding her ankle.

"My ankle. I landed on it!" she cried.

He nodded and helped her up. "We need to go to the nurses. Troy! Help me walk her to the nurse."

Troy just looked at his dad helping Gabi stand up. At first nothing came to him, till his father yelled at him another time asking for help. He ran to Gabi's unattended side and helped her walk to the nurse.

"I'll go with you guys." Christina said.

"No, I got it. Just stay here. Don't do anything that you aren't suppose to do." He yelled out.

Everyone nodded and watched carefully as three of them left the gym. Once they knew the door closed, everyone looked at each other in utterly shock.

"What just happened?" asked Brent

"Not again." Christina commented.

"what do you mean, not again?" asked Taylor.

"This happened before. When we were practicing in the gym one time, and it was the day when her boyfriend broke up with her. She was upset, confused, and mad. She played basketball really competitive that day, she does this to ignore her feelings. She does this to take it all away. And then when I guard her, she dribbles it pushing me down and goes in for a lay up and falls back down on her ankle."

"Shit!" the guys muttered.

Christina nodded.

To be Continued…..

* * *

**Well, theres a chapter. Hey guys, Guess what? I got tickets for the Jonas Brothers "Burning Up Tour" for their concert here in Nebraska! Yay! I was waiting for them to come back, this time without Hannah Montana. (No offense to fans of hers). But I like them more than her. And my family waited in line for these to come out at 12:00. We waited in line! and we waited in line for Wii! Wal-mart was only giving out 17 and my family was # 13 and 14! AHHH! wow And we woke up at 6 got ready and went to Wal-Mart at 7. And when we got therem there was already a line forming! Woohho!**

**If it is confusing just tell me :**

**-kissmuah**


	19. You Alright?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

**Author's Note: Yeah I think this chapter wasn't good because it seems like I rushed it. There might be some errors in here, so bare with me. Well I hope you like it.**

* * *

•Chapter 15

Troy, Coach Bolton, and Gabi arrived at the nurse's office.

"Hello? Mrs. Henley are you here?" Coach Bolton said.

There was no answer.

"Troy help Gabi sit down, I'll look for Mrs. Henley." Coach Bolton ordered Troy. Troy did what he was told and watched his father leave the room to look for the nurse. It was quiet. Gabi was touching her ankle while Troy just stood by her watching.

"Don't you want to lie down, to keep that ankle elevated?" Troy asked.

Gabi looked up she nodded and stood up on one leg. Troy helped walked Gabi to the bed thingy you see at the doctors. Once Gabi laid down, Troy looked around the room to find something to help elevate her ankle. He found a pillow on one of the chairs and put it under her ankle.

"Are you ok?"

Gabi nodded.

"That was really competitive of you. You're really good. Why didn't you make Varsity again?" Troy said trying to make conversation.

Gabi shrugged.

"I know something is up because you're not talking to me, even though I know why. I think? You rushed to your locker then rushed again to classes. Why are you doing this?"

Gabi ignored him.

"Gabi. Please tell me."

She still ignored him.

"Gabi."

"Gabi."

"Brie?"

Gabi looked at him. Her eyes a little bit watery. "Brie?"

"Yeah, Brie. Remember I'm the only one that can call you that."

Gabi just stared at him, which made Troy get nervous. He scratched the back of his neck then messed with his hair with his fingers.

"So. Back to the basketball thing. Why were you so competitive today than that other day when we played 21?"

"I don't know. Basketball is another way for me to let out things."

Troy nodded his head. "let out what?"

The door immediately opened and the nursed rushed to Gabi.

"So, you landed on your ankle?"

Gabi nodded.

"hmm. Yeah right now, we'll get you on crutches and then you have to go to the hospital for x-rays and such."

Gabi nodded.

"First, I need to know your parent's number so I could tell them what happened."

Gabi told the nurse her parent's work number since they aren't home. The nurse told her parents the situation and agreed to take Gabi to the hospital now.

"Troy can take you right now, if you want?" asked Coach Bolton.

Gabi shook her head no. "Umm. Can I have Christina take me, instead? Because she is my ride home, and plus waiting for your turn to see a doctor takes a while." Gabi insisted.

Troy looked at her while Coach Bolton nodded. "Ok, well let's get you on those crutches and I'll have a note to get Christina out of her classes to get you to the hospital." Coach Bolton said. Gabi looked at Troy then looked back at her fingers. Coach Bolton left and told Troy to walk her back to gym to meet Christina. Gabi finally got crutches and crutched her way to the gym with Troy by her side. They haven't said a word and just wanted to keep it that way, so nothing could go wrong.

They finally reached the gym. Troy opened the doors for Gabi. As soon as she put her crutches on the glossy hardwood floor, the gym got quiet. Everyone stared at the girl. Sharpay, Sasha, and others just stood there smiling on how Gabi's life is crumbling down. Gabi walked to the nearest bleacher and sat down. "Hey, just let me change and I'll take you." Christina said as she approached Gabi. Gabi nodded and watched her walk to the girl's locker room doors. Gabi sat there playing with her fingers, waiting on her friend. At the corner of her eye she sees Taylor sit by her.

"You alright?"

Gabi sighed. "Yeah I guess, since this is my second one. I think I'm getting used to the pain."

Taylor giggled. "Don't say that. Then you'll keep saying that after many accidents."

Gabi looked back down at her fingers.

"Christina told us that when you have something bugging you that you want to let out you play basketball and get all competitive. I think I know why you are doing it now? Is it because golden boy thinks you regret that night and now it feels all awkward between you both? Including Sasha and her crew trying to crumble you guys down."

Gabi smiled and nodded her head when Taylor got her problem right on the dot. "Wow. You only have known me for a few days but sounds like you known me forever. It's just that, I really like him, but it looks like he doesn't want to know anymore. Ever since he was hanging out with Sasha at the food court at the mall; he looked like what you guys described him when they were still a couple. It's just annoying me now, and I really want to tell him, but it just won't come out of my mouth."

Taylor understood her. "This is what guys do to you." They both giggled at the comment.

Christina came out of the locker room and walked towards the two girls.

"Hey, where are you going?" Johnny asked

"I'm going to take Gabi to the hospital for her ankle."

"oh, do you know when your coming back?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well, I'll text you when I'm bored in class."

Christina laughed. "ok. Just text me whenever."

"ok, I see you have to go now. Bye." Johnny said while walking up to Christina to give her hug.

"Eww. No! Your sweaty Johnny!" Christina yelled out while running to Gabi. "Gabi, save me!"

"I can't I'm on crutches!" Gabi yelled back.

Christina ran but Johnny caught up to her, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her to his chest; hugging her.

"Eww. You smell!"

"And now you do too."

"Man, you suck. I just changed and I looked all nice and now you ruined my outfit."

Johnny laughed and walked back to the guys. "See you later."

Christina nodded and Gabi stood up. They said bye to Taylor and walked out of the gym to their lockers to get their stuff, since they don't know whether they will come back or not. Christina got their stuff and walked up to her car. Gabi go into the car, while Christina put their stuff in the trunk. Christina got in and started her car. She backed up and was immediately on the road.

"So, that was one hell of a basketball game." Christina commented.

"Urghh. Yeah I know."

"So you haven't told him yet? Because evidence shows that you haven't." Christina said while looking at her ankle.

"I haven't yet. Troy looks like he doesn't want to know anymore, even though it looks like he wants to know. He is asking because he's my friend."

"Well, he cares about you, since he is asking."

"Pshh. Then what's spending time with Sasha called?"

"Well, he thought you didn't want to have sex with him."

"I know! It's just that." Gabi sighed. "I don't know anymore. It's just that I really like him and it's so confusing."

Christina nodded and turned on the radio, so they don't have to talk about it. It took a few more minutes before they reached the hospital. They both got out of the car and headed towards the emergency room. They signed in and waited on the chairs waiting for Gabi's name to be called. 20 minutes later.

"Gabriella Montez?" asked the nurse.

Gabi got up walked to the nurse and followed her to a room.

The doctor came into the room checked her ankle, took x-rays, and put a cast on her. Yupp, she definitely sprained her ankle. Gabi limped her way out of the room and walked towards Christina.

"You ok?"

Gabi nodded.

"Haha, I'm going to be the first person to sign your cast again!" Christina laughed while headed towards Gabi's ankle with a Sharpie.

_To my Best Friend that's been there for me for so long and helped me out with things. That I returned the favor, by taking you to the Emergency Room, getting you a cast again. Well, I hope you get better and no matter what, I'm always here for you. If you need something, just walk to my house, wait scratch that limp to my house. Get better buddie!_

_Love, X-Tina 3_

"Geez, take up the whole cast!" Gabi said.

Christina laughed. "I guess we still have time for school. You want to go back or go home?"

"umm, let's go back to school. We only got like a few classes left, and plus we got lunch. Which I'm hungry."

"Well, the time we get back it's lunch. I say we should go to Cold Stone first and meet them in the cafeteria."

Gabi nodded and they both headed towards Christina's car. They drove to Cold Stone got their ice creams. Gabi got Birthday Cake Remix and Christina got Our Strawberry Blonde; if you wanted to know Gabi text Johnny on Christina's phone saying they'll meet them at their usual table. Then Gabi just talked to Johnny like she was Christina. Gabi was trying to get them together, without Christina noticing. They finally arrived at the school. Christina held both their ice creams and Gabi limped back to the school building. They passed the main office, went down the stairs to the cafeteria. They sat at their usual table and waited for their gang to sit with them.

"Hey! How's your ankle?" asked Brent

"Yeah, how is it?" Everyone said as they approached the table.

"I'm good. Got to keep the cast on for a while. So do you guys want to sign it?"

"Yes! Finally I get to write on someone's cast." Chad/Curly said excitedly.

"Man, you guys suck. You got Cold Stone, and didn't get one for me?" Johnny commented.

They both laughed.

"I want a bite." Johnny smiled.

Christina took her spoon got him a spoonful and fed him.

Johnny smiled.

"Gee, you guys get to miss some classes."

"Yupp."

Brent, Johnny, and Chad/Curly finished their lunch quickly just to sign Gabi's cast.

"Dang, Christina take up the whole space!" Brent commented

"Hey, I'm her best friend. I could take up any amount of space I wanted to."

_Gabi, Get better soon so we can beat Troy's ass in basketball :D_

_-Brent_

_Gabi Get well make sure your ankle is good enough for us to play basketball. –Johnny_

_Home Skillet. What's up? I don't know what to write, but I hope you get better! –Chad A.K.A CURLY_

"Gabi, I heard what happened are you ok?" asked Ozzy

Gabi smiled. "Yupp. It's just a sprained ankle."

"Yeah, but that must've hurt. Ohh, I got your application right here."

"Thanks!" Gabi said "I would run up to you and hug you but I can't."

"Yeah I see."

"You want to sign it?"

Ozzy laughed. "Sure."

_Gabi, I hope you get better soon. You need to hurry up and heal that ankle so we can work together at IHOP! Don't forget our deal! Take care_

_-Ozzy_

* * *

**More of this day in the other chapters. Sorry that this was pretty short I guess. But hoped you like it**

**-kissmuah93**


	20. Let's Hang

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Anything in this Story. **

**Author's Note: Sorry I took SOOOOOOOO long to put this chapter up. I kind of forgot about it. But at least I got a chapter up for taking so long. Also, I have songs on here that are not mine. Taylor Swift's song "Teardrops on My Guitar" is on here and so is Kate Perry's song "I Kissed A Girl". If i finish up one more chapter tonight, I'll try to put it up too. But there is no garantees (sp?)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Well lunch was finally over. And everyone met up by their lockers. Ok, they were pretty excited because the day was almost over. But for Troy and Gabi it was time for free period. They still haven't talked face to face without anyone around. So wouldn't you think it would be awkward? Well, I guess you can describe this situation between them.

"So what are we doing today after school?" asked Chad/ Curly

"Psh.. nothing. It's only Monday; 4 more days and it would be the weekend. We can do something then. I guess." Martha said.

Everyone nodded. Troy had his back facing the lockers and just watched everyone passing by. Gabi stood beside him, since her locker was right there. She left it open and thought to herself; its free period. What am I going to do today? Go up to the balcony? I can't it's not mine and plus all those stairs. Well if I want to get away from everything; I guess that's the place to be.

Gabi closed her locker with her notebook in her bag, and left 3 minutes before the bell rang. She knew she would be slow, so might as well leave early. She limped her way to the corridor which leads to the "secret spot." She counted how many steps she limped on and finally reached 14. She sighed and sat on the bench. She took in her surroundings and started thinking of lyrics to her song.

He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so dam funny,

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me.

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.

He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

She looked at it, and wondered where is this coming from? And she knew very well who it was about and why she was writing it, now. She sat up straight and started singing some of the lyrics. "….He talkes to me, I laugh cause it's so damn fubby, That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me…"

Little did she know, that Troy was sitting on the stairs listening to her. He forgot that he showed Brie this place and didn't think he would run into her. But there lyrics made him wonder. Who is he? You may say he is pretty stupid, I say he is pretty dumb.

Gabi kept singing and finally was interrupted when she heard a door shut. Yupp, Troy went back down the stairs and left. He needed a quiet place to think. And his place, if his "secret spot" was occupied, would be the gym. He knew that no one had gym as their 5th class. Because who would run after they eat lunch. Eww, just picture it. People puking all over the place. He found a ball in the middle of the court. He walked up to it and started dribbling. He dribbled up to the free throw line; he bounced it and held it in his hands. He took a breath and shoots it. Swish! Troy ran to retrieve the ball and went back to the free throw line.

Everything was flashing through his head. What is really going on these days? He was really focused, till he heard someone walked into the gym.

_Click Clak Click Clack_

What does that sound like? Well if you guessed heels, then you're right. It was Sasha.

"hey."

Troy nodded.

"I didn't know you had free period."

"Yeah. What bout you?"

"This is my free period too."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"Just shooting hoops because I'm hella bored."

Sasha laughed. "Yeah, I know. This school is like that at times."

Troy nodded again.

Sasha took the ball out of Troy's hands and went to the free throw line. She positioned herself and pushed the ball off her fingertips and _swish!_

"When did you get so good in basketball?" asked Troy.

"Well, I learned from the best. Remember?"

Troy smiled. "You want to play?"

"Sure. But here's the thing. We're playing till 10. Whoever loses has to take the winner out to dinner and pay."

Troy thought about it for a few seconds. "Deal!"

"Well, I get the ball because ladies first!"

Troy laughed as he watched Sasha took off her heels and threw them by the door. She checked the ball to Troy. She faked left and breaks right making a lay-up. Troy just stood there amazed.

"HaHa. Look at your face buddy! Look like you just saw a ghost."

"Well, yeah. This is my second time asking, but seriously when did you get so good?"

"Silly, it's all because of you. After you taught me the fundamentals, I practiced everyday."

"But you moved right after I taught you."

"Well, I practiced at my neighbor's yard when we moved to Texas."

Troy let out a laugh. "Oh ok. Let's see if you can beat the superstar at this school."

They played for quite a while, since it was that competitive.

"And the winner is Troy Bolton! AHH!" shouted Troy.

"Hey it was close. 9 to 10. Come on."

Troy laughed. "CiCi's Pizza!"

"what time?" Sasha said lamely.

"7"

"ughh. Ok." Sasha said while walking to the door to get her heels.

"Hey. That was fun!" Troy ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Sasha smiled and walked away.

Troy smiled and got out of the gym walking to his locker. He reached his locker right before the bell rang. Students from classrooms or wherever they were sprang out into the hallways. They crowded the hallways trying to get to their locker or met up with their friends to learn the latest gossip.

The school day was almost over and many people are already panning their weekends. The gang overhears other juniors talking about Senior Aaron's Football captain Party and only Juniors and Seniors are invited.

"We should go!" Jason said.

"But we aren't invited." Martha responded

"We could always crash it." Chad suggested.

"Crash what?" Gabi said.

"Oh, you didn't hear about it because you weren't here on time."

Gabi stuck out her tongue to him.

"well, it's a party this Friday." Said Christina.

Gabi nodded.

"Hey Troy!" Senior Aaron called out as he approached Troy.

"Hey!" Troy said back and they both did the man hug thingy.

"You should come over Friday night and party with us."

Troy nodded.

"And you guys could come to." Aaron said facing the whole group. They all nodded.

"Well, I'll see you there then." Aaron said and left to invite more people.

"YEA, PARTY!" Brent hollered.

Gabi giggles while getting her books and stuffing it in her backpack for her next class.

_BRIING!_

Everyone parted their own ways to class. Soon the day was over and everyone went to their lockers or the commons. Gabi and Christina said their byes as they were leaving. Christina started her car and got ready to leave. As she was about to back up her car, Christina got a text message.

_Heyy want to hang out tonite?_

Christina instantly replied with a yes because she was backing up.

"So who was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, Johnny. He wants to hang out tonight."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

Then Gabi got a text message.

_Hey, lets hang :D_

Gabi smiled.

"Osbel, Right?" Christina cooed.

Gabi nodded.

"So what's going on between you two?" Christina said trying not to bring Troy's name in a conversation.

"Nothing. We are just friends that maybe will work together if I get the job at I.H.O.P."

"Right?" Christina said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well what about you and Johnny? Are you going to hook up soon?"

"I don't know. I like him though."

"Well, you two look cute together, just to let you know."

"Ok." Christina said as she reached for the volume button on the steering wheel. As they're favorite song came up, both girls looked at each other, put on their sunglasses on and nodded at each other.

"I kissed a girl and I like it. The taste of her cherry chapstick! I kissed a girl." As they approached a red light; one hot car was right next to them with two hotties in the car.

"Just to try it!" Gabi and Christina sang.

The guys looked and thought they were hot so they honked their horn. "Hey" said the brown shaggy hair blue eyed driver.

Both girls looked and smirked.

"What are your names?" asked the green eyed black hair passenger.

"Gabriella!"

"Christina, you?"

"Joey" said the blue eyed driver.

"And I'm Stephen." The green eyed passenger said. "What school are you from?"

"East High. You?"

"Albuquerque High."

"Hey that's cool."

Then the light changed to green.

"Hey stop at the next light, or slow down so we can stop on red again."

The girls nodded. They stopped on the red light, the girls stopped on the No Right Turn sign.

"So, since we are from different schools and don't know each other, we should hang sometime." Stephen said.

"Yeah."

"Ok, what are your numbers?"

They girls gave the guys their numbers and as soon as the No Right Turn Sign went off, they left the guys there.

"Well, I guess we'll talk to you later!" the guys yelled.

"Wow! They were cute."

"no Doubt about it. We should've went to that school instead, but you picked East." Said Gabi.

"Hey, I heard East is good in everything." Christina said while laughing.

"Well what about Osbel and Johnny?"

"Damn! We could always forget about them!" suggested Christina.

"Funny!" Gabi joked.

"Let's forget about the hot guys for a moment because they could have girls waiting in line for them at their school."

"So true!"

"Also, we're hanging out with hotties tonight, too!"

"Yeah, well tomorrow tell me all about what happens." Said Gabi as their car approached Gabi's house.

"You'll do the same!" as Christina backed up out of her drive way and just turned to her driveway.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's messed up. If there is errors, message me! If you don't get , I'm sorry just message me. Well I guess that's all.**

**-kissmuah93**


	21. Kindergarten Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Author's Note: Yeah, another chapter, just before I get busy this weekend. Heads up that these next two weekes I probably won't have time to update. I have cheer practice everyday next week and the week after that I have cheer camp. So just to let you know, why I won't be updating. Umm don't own anything. Jonas Brothers are mentioned Will from Real World Hollywood's phrase "Kindergarten Crush" is used in this chapter. CiCi's Pizza is a real place. And anything else mentioned in here that is not mine. Is Really Truly Not Mine! Well I'm sorry if there's errors in here, I'm not perfect. **

* * *

•Chapter 17

Gabi looked through her closet tracing the amount of clothing with her fingertips. On the left side of her slide door closet, is her jeans, skirts, sweats, and dresses. On the right side, it's her tops, sweatshirts, and sweaters. All clothes were color coordinated. She turns around to her TV and turns it on. She clicks through the channels to find the local news.

She hears the meteorologist commenting how the weather tonight is warm with a little breeze. She was so concentrated to the weather; she watched the weather for the whole week and took her a few seconds to realize that her ring tone for her text messages were going off.

She walked to her bed, where her phone is at. She flipped her phone open, revealing a message from Christina.

_Dude, I'm going through the same crisis as you. I don't know what to wear! Do you know what the weather is for tonight?_

Gabi laughed and pushed the reply button.

_I know. We would of just wear what we wore today, but we're so girly and excited that we have to wear a whole new outfit. Ohh, it's going to be warm but a little breezy. _

Gabi pushed the button again, sending her message to the girl in the house diagonal from hers. She walked back to her closet. She tuned out the news and anything else that will distract her from finding clothes. She ran her fingers through her clothes and stopped at a thin green long sleeve Hollister shirt. She rolled the doors to the opposite side, to find a khaki shirt. She looked down to find shoes, and sees old navy flip flops that would match.

Gabi nodded at her choice and walked back to her bed just in time for another text message.

_Yupp, we are so girly. Well, thanks. I'll talk to you later then. Love You X-Tina_

She replied with a smiley face. Gabi took her phone, tank top, soffee shorts, and grabbed her towel hanging behind her door. She walked to her bathroom, placed her phone on the countertop and opened the shower door to start the hot water. She threw her towel over the shower door and went to her phone to play songs from one of her play lists on her cell.

She stopped on a song called Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers. On this play list it had songs that would make you feel loved and feel like a little school girl with her first "Kindergarten crush." She wanted to listen to these songs because she was feeling down over Troy Bolton. She wants to feel happy and forget about him tonight and just have fun with Osbel.

She undressed herself and stepped into the shower. She felt the warm water trickling down her body making her feel relax. It only took a few minutes till she was done. She looked at her phone for the time, but end up seeing a text message from Osbel.

_Hey I'll pick you up in two hours."_

She replied saying how she can't wait. After sending that message she dried her hair leaving her hair a little bit damp, and scrunched it. After that she went to her room to apply make up and put on her clothes.

It was time for Osbel arrived.

_Right on time. CHECK! _Gabi thought to herself. Gabi walked down her stairs and welcomed Osbel in.

"Hey!" greeted Gabi with a hug.

"Hey"

"you look beautiful."

Gabi blushed. "Before we leave, I need to write a note to my parents."

She did and they both left the house going outside. They both walked to Osbel's car and Osbel was a few steps in front of her ready to open her door. She stepped into the passenger seat and watched Osbel close the door and walk around the car to his seat.

"So where are we going?" asked Gabi.

"A fun place."

"Where's that?"

Osbel chuckled, "Ehh. Somewhere"

"Aww. Please! Tell me" Gabi pouted.

"Naw, you'll have to wait and see."

Gabi giggled. After a few minutes they arrived at a bowling alley.

"we're bowling? Am I not right?" asked Gabi

"Yeah."

"But, I don't have any socks?"

"We'll get you some inside. They sell socks there just incase for people."

Gabi nodded. They walked into the building and got shoes, balls, and socks. They walked to their lane and started to bowl.

Bolton

It was already 6:30 and Troy started getting ready for dinner with Sasha. He sent her a text message that said he was going to pick her up, since that's the least he could do. She replied with ok. Troy smiled and threw his phone on his bed and went to his closet. He chose a white plain shirt under his Hollister broad beach blue striped shirt with khakis shorts, and Hollister flip flops. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He checked his phone and it read 6:43. He had a few minutes to get to Sasha's house.

He jogged down the stairs and yelled Bye to his parents. He ran to his truck and drove to Sasha's house. He arrived at her house at 6:58. He walked up to her front door and sighed. He shags his hair with his fingers and knocks on the door.

He looks at the person with a smile.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothing, just hungry."

Sasha rolled her eyes and invited him in.

Troy walked in to familiar faces smiling at him.

"Troy I haven't seen you in a while."

Troy responded "yeah I know. I don't want to be rude, but we should go. Sasha is paying for my dinner this time."

Sasha shook her head in disagreement. "Let's go. Bye Mom and Dad." Sasha said while pulling the door closed.

Troy walked to Sasha's door and opened it for her. He walked around and they went off to dinner.

"Cici's Right?" Troy bragged again.

"Stop bragging Bolton, just drive."

Troy laughed.

"Forgot to tell you that you look good."

Sasha blushed "thanks, not so bad yourself."

They both giggled and Troy kept on driving.

Gabriella

It was 7:01 and Osbel and Gabi just finished off two games.

"Hey, I'm hungry let's go and get food."

Gabi nodded. They turned in the balls and shoes. They both walked outside smiling. Osbel reached her door first and opened her door again.

_Opens the door throughout the date/hang out! CHECK!" _Gabi thought to herself.

"Where are we going?"

"Cici's Pizza"

"I love that place!" Gabi squealed.

Osbel smiled and they were off their way.

* * *

**End of Ch. 17. I bet you know what's going to happen. At least I think you do. Hoped you like it. Errors? Sorry I suck!**

**-kissmuah93**


	22. Is Your Hand Bigger Than Mine

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Author's Note: took to long I know. Umm Leavin' by Jesse McCartney is in this chapter. So is CiCi's pizza.**

* * *

•Chapter 18

Troy pulled up into a parking space and turned off his car. He got out, closed his door, and took a deep breathe. He walked around his truck and opened the door for Sasha. Troy was daydreaming once he got out of his car; about what if, this was the most amazing girl, Gabriella, sitting in his truck waiting for him to open it for her. He would be so happy that she would be with him and that if he did take her out, that means the silent treatment would be over and he would have fun hanging out with Gabriella.

But he stopped dreaming, when he didn't hear Brie's voice. He hears Sasha's. "Troy! I'm out of the car now." She joked.

Troy scratched the back of his neck and looked at Sasha. He nodded and closed the door. He walked next to Sasha and went inside the restaurant. They reached the line to pay for their food, and waited for the line to move up. Few more people came in and waited behind them.

"busy night." Troy said.

"Yeah."

As they were waiting, a car pulled up into a parking space which was 2 spaces to the right of Troy's. They walked up to the windows of the restaurant and noticed the line.

"Woah! Busy today." Gabriella said.

"We could go to a different place to eat if you want to."

"No, it's ok. I could wait."

Osbel nodded and they both walked inside the pizzeria. They walked towards the line that was moving slowly.

Troy and Sasha finally got to the register and Sasha took her wallet out and got the cash.

Troy smirked "Wow I've never seen a girl pay for my food."

Sasha shook her head and gave the cashier the money. Sasha got her change back and received 2 trays and 2 cups. They walked to the buffet of pizzas, pastas, and salad. The line at the cashier was moving up and finally Osbel and Gabriella reach it. Osbel paid and got their trays and cups. They walked to the line for the food.

Troy and Sasha finally got their food, walked to get their drinks, and found a booth to sit right next to the buffet. That's when Osbel and Gabriella got their food and drinks and sat in a booth, two behind from this couple Troy and Sasha. This is how the seating went. Sasha on the outside, Troy in the inside, booth, booth, and Osbel in the inside, and Gabriella on the outside. So Gabriella was facing Troy's back, and could see Sasha. Troy and Osbel were like back to back.

Troy took a bite out of his pizza and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Yumm!"

Sasha giggled "Looks like your enjoying your pizza."

Troy nodded "Yupp, I just love this place and I didn't have to pay."

Sasha just narrowed her eyes and took a bite of her pasta.

"This is so good." Gabriella commented when she took a bite of her pasta.

"yeah, I know. That's why I picked this place."

Osbel ate and Gabriella just starred at him. Osbel kept eating and then smiled when he saw those eyes. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head no. Osbel had a questioning look. He put his hand on the table. Gabriella took this opportunity to try something.

"Is your hand bigger than mine?" she asked.

Osbel shrugged and tried hiding his smirk.

"Let's see." Gabriella took his hand and put hers on his. "Hmm. It is bigger than mine."

Then Osbel intertwined his hands with her, still with his smirk. Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, mine is bigger."

Gabriella nodded.

"Also, I knew that was coming."

Gabriella's eyes widen.

"The girl asks the guy if his hand is bigger than hers. Then we put our hands together and see which one is bigger, but really the girl was making a move to hold his hand."

As he finished his sentence, Gabi turned bright red.

"But, I'm glad you made that move."

Gabi sighed in relief. "You know, I just wanted to see whose hand was bigger, but you're the one that intertwined." She joked.

"Right!" he said sarcastically. "I invented that move."

Gabriella laughed. "Really? Why would a guy invent that move, when you know the guys' hand is bigger?"

"Well, then why would you do it, when you know my hand is bigger." Osbel laughed.

Gabi opened her mouth to say something, but didn't. Osbel smirked at her again. "Fine. You got me!"

Osbel laughed which caused Gabriella to laugh. This caused a whole lot of stares. Troy and Sasha looked for the people laughing.

_Wait! You know that laugh. You've heard it before. It can't be. _Troy thought. Troy turned around slowly, trying not to believe that he could be right. Then he was faced with those twinkling brown eyes, her green Hollister shirt made her stand out more and made her look glowing, and her hair that he has seen before. Her hair looked like she just had sex. Troy would love to see her hair like that again. Both of them all sweaty and how his fingers went through her hair and how her hair smelt good even though they were sweating. Then he thought what if Gabriella and the guy she is with already did it. _No, she wouldn't; would she? _Troy shook his head.

Gabriella looked at all these stares and stopped at one. She faced the blue eyed boy she was moping about. He looked really hot wearing his Hollister broad beach blue shirt. She would love having her hands all over him. And love it even more, if she was the girl he was if. _Woah! That's Sasha. I knew it, he would go back to her. Gabi, don't sweat it. If he's moving on, do so too. I mean you have Osbel. He's hot and plays football. That's hot._ But then she pictured the naked body that belonged to Troy's. _His tan body on top of hers, his surfer hair, his blue eyes, and his abs. _Gabriella thought.

She stopped day dreaming, when Osbel turned around to see other stares starring at them. He spotted Troy and said "Hey."

Troy did the man thing, which they kind of nod back and he said hey.

"what's up?"

"Nothing, just eating you?"

"Same. So who are you with?"

Troy suddenly remembers he's with someone. He turns around to remember the person's name. Then faced Osbel. "Sasha."

"Cool."

"Yupp."

Gabriella doesn't say anything, because she can't picture this happening. She was on a date with Osbel. Can't have any distractions. "umm. I have to go to the bathroom."

Osbel nodded. Gabi stood up and walked passed Troy's booth and received a glare from Sasha to go to the bathroom. Gabi reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She got out her phone and texted Christina.

_S.O.S! In need for help! When you read this, text as soon as possible. I know your with Johnny right now, but I'm on a date too. But something is making it horribly wrong. _

Gabi faced the mirror again and waited for a few seconds. She tapped her fingers on the counter waiting for a response. She told herself to breathe in and out. No response. Might as well your in here, go to the bathroom. So she did and washed her hands after she was done peeing. She looked in the mirror again, and then left. She walked passed Troy's booth again and went to hers.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"yupp."

"Alright. Well after I eat this dessert we could leave."

"Alright." Gabi said as she looked at Osbel. _You're with him right now. Stay happy! _

"You want a piece?" Osbel asked.

Gabi nodded. Osbel fed it to her. "good?"

"Yumm!"

Osbel laughed. "you want more?"

"I don't want to finish your dessert."

"You won't, but you can help me finish it together."

Gabriella smiled. They both ate the dessert.

"You're ready to go?" Gabi nodded and they both got of the booth.

"Bye Troy, Sasha." Osbel said.

Troy and Sasha faced them. "Bye you guys, have fun." Sasha said.

"Yeah, you too." Gabi piped in with a fake smile. Troy nodded. Osbel and Gabriella walked outside and he opened the door for her. Gabriella smiled thanks. Osbel walked to his side, started the car, and backed up. And drove her back home. Gabriella looked at the window while listening to the songs on the radio. Osbel reached the volume dial and turned it up a little. He started singing the song.

"Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again, You found somebody who does it better than he can, No more making you cry, no more them gray skies, Girl we flying on the G5 G5, And I'm leavin' never lookin back again, So go on shawty and tell him you found a new man, The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high, Have me singing all night night night Oh oh…Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen, So Ima ask you one time if you got a man…No stress no stress no stress, Girl you deserve nothing but the best, No stress no stress no stress, Girl you need to tell him.." Osbel sang to Gabriella. He knows that she still likes Troy, but he is trying to tell her that I like you. He knows that Troy isn't a bad guy and he isn't her man, but it looks like it. And he knows that she really likes Troy. Osbel saw it in her face right before she went to the bathroom. So he is trying to say that I wouldn't make you walk off.

He grabs her hand and sings to her. She stares at him in awe. She enjoyed him singing to her but she didn't know that he knows about Troy. After a few more songs. They arrived at Gabriella's house. He got out of his car walked to her side and opened it for her. He walked her to her house.

"I had a fun time. Thank you for taking me out."

"Yup, no problem. So I was wondering if you want to go out again."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah I was love to."

Osbel smiled "Cool, I'll see you around." He kissed her on the cheek.

Gabriella blushed and walked into her house as Osbel walked to his car. She stood behind the door listening for his car to leave and run to her room. As she heard his car leaving, she ran up to her room and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She screamed for Osbel taking her out again and why did Troy have to be there.

She soon got a text message from Christina. And told her that she would tell her on the way to school.

* * *

**haha, I used "Is your hand bigger than mine" trick. I bet you guessed it when you saw the chapter title. yupp I don't know if that song really goes what Osbel is talking about, but I kind of think so I guess. If your confused just message me or comment this chapter, and I'll answer it for you.**

**-kissmuah93**


	23. Ping Pong So we're good?

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything; Not Romeo and Juliet, Not High school Musical character and so on. DON"T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author's Note: Cuss words I know. Haven't updated. I know. Yeah the beginning sounds familiar got it from another chapter I know. Tell me something that I don't know. How bout this. I updated! and guess what. It's long. Also there's another part to this, so stick along. Umm. yeah again sorry for not updating. I know i might be busy during school next week and throughout the school year, but I think it makes me want to right more. Writing a summer story is kind of hard because it's summer! But I have nothing to do, and just kept writing my story off. It's like I didn't care. But I do. Just the inspiration didn't come to me yet. Sloppy I know. If you don't understand, sorry. Haven't updated in a long time and I kind of got mixed up. so yupp. My cousin helped me write this. I think her username on her is lilpini05! I think. But she knows who she is: MICHELLE!**

* * *

•Chapter 19

Cars passing by, birds chirping loudly and squirrels running around things Gabriella sees while leaning on Christina's car outside. She drifts off and thinks about last night. _Why did Sasha and Troy had to be there? _She turned her head facing Christina's house; she thought about the party; how much fun she had with Troy and her friends. Then she hears the car doors unlock, which brought Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"You could've gone inside," as a Filipino figure said walking towards the car. Her boob length hair flew for a few seconds as it winded. "You could go in, it's open."

The Latina nodded and went on her side to get in. She put the crutches right next to her as she sat down. She looks out the window as she tries to reach her seat belt.

Christina starts the car, backs up, and drove off to school. "So why all quiet?" as she faced Gabi.

Gabriella looked at Christina and sighed. "I've been thinking about what happened last night, when you wouldn't text back." As Christina shrugs. "Well what happened was at CiCis, where we had out dinner we ate at a booth right next to Troy and Sasha. How did we know it was them? Well, Osbel and I were laughing at the 'Is your hand bigger than mine' trick, which earned stares from everyone there. Then right in front of me was those blue eyes; two booths in between us. He was with Sasha." Gabi watched as Christina's face cringes. "That's when I went to the bathroom and texted you."

"About that; I forgot my phone in the car when I went out with Johnny." She faces Gabriella. "I'm sorry"

"Yeah whatever. I just want to get through today, without drama." Gabriella says as she threw her hands in the air for effect.

"Well, you do go to school with Drama Queens."

Gabriella rolls her eyes and reached for the radio button. She turns the volume up and looks out the window.

They arrived at the school, got out of the car, and walked towards the main doors. They both reached for separate door handles and sighed. Another day at East High. Both girls with different qualities walked through the hallways heading to their lockers. They walked by Sasha's group of girls as they were laughing about something. "Great, they're going to spread last night's adventure," whispered Gabi.

They approached their lockers, just one more step to get to it. "Great I'm by Mister Blue Eyes." Gabriella said. Christina gives Gabriella a reassuring look before she went to her own locker. "Just don't think about or talk about what happened last night." Gabi nodded and walked one step forward to open her locker.

From the corner of her eye she sees Chad/Curly, Jason, Zeke, Brent, and Johnny all led by Mister Blue Eyes himself; Troy Bolton. She sighs and looks into her locker pretending to find something. Troy walks to the other side of Gabriella to get to his locker. He watched Gabriella intently as he opens his. She closes her eyes as she feels a burning sensation on the side of her face, letting her know that was Troy looking at her. She sighs for the millionth time today. She closes her locker and faced Troy giving him a weak smile and gave her other friends a nodd. Then she walks away to class.

Chad looks at Troy as he watches Gabriella for a few seconds and looks back into his locker. "What's that about? You guys would always be perky to see each other, but now, your all like.." Chad "Trying to out do each other or you guys aren't acting like TRUE friends" Brent "Or you guys aren't acting flirty/obvious to each other, which you guys always do." Johnny

Troy looks at his friends and shrugs then walks away. "Something is wrong with them; it's not normal." Taylor said. "I totally agree with you." Christina said even though she knows what's going on.

The bell rings and everyone went off to their classes. First class is Darbus; Romeo and Juliet. Will things stir up between Troy and Gabriella?

"Hello, everyone. Isn't today a beautiful morning?" Ms. Darbus said.

She was answered with groans. Today wasn't feeling right with anybody. Well, maybe because no one wants to go to school.

"So today, we will still be working on Romeo and Juliet. But today you aren't working with your partners. You'll be working with other people that have the same characters as you to see how they portray the character."

Everyone nodded. Darbus clapped her hands "Chop, Chop. Let's get to work. Juliets in front and Romeos in the back." The girls walked to the front bringing chairs with them and sitting in a circle, the guys did the same as well.

"Gabriella you may start." Gabriella nodded and everyone stared at her waiting for her to start.

Gabi engulfed everyone's stares and took a deep breath. " O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Sharpay immediately took the role as Romeo, trying to cause some drama. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this"

Gabriella looked at her awkwardly. "'Tis but they name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without the title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Sharpay said in a snotty tone. She doesn't care about playing the role of Romeo, she just wanted to hear her say how horrible it was last night.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" Gabi was giving her the exact mood Sharpay was looking for. Causing drama.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." She smirked.

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

Ms. Darbus watched closely and burst into the group. "Sharpay! Gabriella! What on earth are you doing? Shakespeare didn't want Romeo and Juliet to be mad at each other, he wants them to fall in love. I wanted you two to show emotion, but you showed two whole different ones."

Everyone stared at the teacher and the two girls she was yelling at.

"You… You two are acting like…..like Bitches!"

Everyone was in shock. Ms. Darbus was known to be the drama teacher, but not huge in causing drama. Ms. Darbus could hear whispers "Ooh, she told those two out." "What the heck, never seen a teacher like this."

"I…I.. excuse me I need some air." Ms. Darbus left the room immediately.

Sharpay glared at Gabriella, "Look what you did, you made Ms. Darbus act like she never acted before. She's going ballistic. Just.. Because.. Of you.." Sharpay said while shoving her finger into Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella shoed Sharpay's finger off. "You started this whole bitch fight. So shut the fuck up, and stop blaming it on me."

Sharpay started laughing, "Yeah, your acting so immature from WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" while increasing her voice which made everyone turn their heads and to pay attention to them.

Gabriella's eyes caught Troy's eyes which he kept looking at Sasha's eyes and hers back and forth.

A curious student asked "So what happened last night?"

"I don't know what Sharpay's talking about? Nothing happened." Gabriella said and glared at Sharpay. "So stop causing drama and Fuck off." Gabriella started limping out of the room as fast as she can.

Taylor looked around the room and walked out. "Gabriella wait!" She found Gabriella sitting down on the floor by the lockers. "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just I don't' know. I just wanted to get out of the room."

Taylor nodded. "But I'm just about to go to nurse my foot is aching." Gabriella said making an excuse.

Taylor shrugged. "You sure, I'll help you go to the nurse."

"No thanks, I could just go by myself."

Taylor nodded. "I'll see you in gym class then." Gabi nodded.

Gabriella limped off and reached the Nurse's office right before the bell rang. The nurse let Gabriella lie down. The bell rang again telling everyone that they better be at the their second class.

"You should get to class now." Gabi nodded and limped out of the office. She passed by her locker walked straight to the gym, but then she wanted to be alone and what's the point of going to gym when I'm already sitting down. So then she walked to the familiar hall with those 14 stairs leading her to the secret spot.

* * *

While in the boy's locker room:

"So what really happened, Troy?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged it off, "What happened?" Brent curisouly asked.

"Drama fight happened in Ms. Darbus class. Between Gabriella and Shapay. But they were talking about something that happened last night. And Gabriella glared at Troy which his eyes kept playing ping pong with Sasha and Gabriella."

The boys looked at Troy.

"What? Nothing happened." Troy shrugs

"Ok." Everyone walked out of the locker room.

"Ok, everyone I'm going to take attendance so be quiet and sit at your squad." Coach Bolton said.

Coach Bolton walks the line, looks back at his paper, check them off the list, and moves on to the next person. He checks McKessie off and moves on. He looks at the empty spot then looks at his paper. "Gabriella Montez?" He looks around. "Is Gabriella Montez here?" Everyone starts whispering to each other. "Has anyone seen her?" He asks loudly.

"No, she's at the nurse's office." Taylor said.

Coach Bolton looked at her for a second and continued taking attendance. Once he checked everyone, he told everyone it was a free day. He ordered Chad and Troy to get the equipment in the storage area.

Troy and Chad walked to the storage area. Chad asks "Dude, you can trust me. What really happened last night?"

He scratches the back of his neck. "I'll tell you because you're my best friend and more like a brother though." Chad nodded. "So, what really happened is that I took Sasha out for dinner since we had this bet, and as we were eating. We heard laughing and it turns out it was Osbel and Gabriella. It was really awkward."

"Wait, how are you out with Sasha; when you were with Gabriella a few days ago?"

"I don't know. Gabriella is into Osbel so might as well date Sasha again."

"Dude, dating Sasha? You serious? You just had sex with Gabriella, now your going to date Sasha. You know how awkward that's going to be with our group. You know how the girls don't like her and Sharpay. You're going to mess it all up?"

"What do you mean I'm going to mess it up? Gabriella is doing her own things too. You can not just tell me who not to date."

"So you don't care that you just had sex with Gabriella?" Chad asks.

Troy shook his head, "I mean if she doesn't then, I don't." he lied.

"Man, what's wrong with you. Gabriella is a great girl, your going to lose her for some other girl."

"Sasha is a great one too."

"But aren't you trying to get over her."

Troy messes with his hair in frustration. He doesn't want to talk about it. "Dude, just leave it."

"Fine, but I'm saying is that you could tell that Gabriella likes you. Everyone could tell that's why Sasha is causing problems with you and Gabriella, or should I say 'BRIE' because Sasha feels threaten. Everyone with eyes could see that."

Troy ignores him and grabs the balls and walks away. Chad just follows. Troy takes a basketball and shoots hoops by himself. Then the guys went up to him and started playing. But Troy ignores him and walks away to do his own thing. "Why are you so mad about the truth?!" Chad yells.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Sasha saw the whole thing and wanted to lighten the mood for Troy so she walked over to him.

"Hey Troy, what's up?"

Troy shrugs. "Umm, nothing much. You?"

"You know, just gym class."

"yupp. I guess. I'll see you around." And walks away.

"Fine." Sasha said annoyed that she didn't get a full conversation with him. Sasha walks to Christina and her friends. "Look, what your little crimpled friend did, she caused problems."

"She didn't start it. It was Sharpay!" Taylor yells back.

The bell rang and everyone went off to their locker rooms. Got dressed and went off to their lockers.

"So where is Gabriella?" asks Martha.

"umm. She said she was going to the nurse's office." Taylor replied.

"Is it that bad?" asks Christina.

Taylor and Chad nods knowing what really is going on. Taylor could sense it.

**BRRING**

Math class with Mr. Theisen. Troy sat there patiently waiting and looking at his partner's seat waiting for her to arrive. The room was all of a sudden filled with students waiting for the teacher to come. The teacher arrived right before the bell rang.

"So, everyone start working with your partners on the daily problem."

As he says this Troy raises his hand. "Yes?"

"My partner isn't here."

"oh just work on it by yourself today's problem isn't that hard."

Troy nodded. "Well, can I go to the bathroom then." Mr. Theisen nodded.

Troy walked out of the classroom and headed to the other side of the building towards the secret spot. He walked up the steps and saw Gabriella writing in her song notebook.

"I knew you were going to be here." Troy smirked. Gabriella closed her notebook quickly, to the voice that scared her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Well aren't you? And plus I showed you this spot, so I know."

"What do you want?"

"Brie, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Everyone including me hates us being like this."

"Like what?"

"You know, not acting like friends. It's either we're trying to ignore each other or pretending we're friends."

"Why do you care, you're the player that goes to one girl then fucks them and moves on. There are so many guys like you in every school. I should've known not to trust a guy like you." She brushes his arm, walking away.

He felt that and watches her. Then his romantic and caring instinct grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug, not letting her go. As she struggles to get out she yells at him. "Troy! Let me GO!"

"I will if you stop moving so much and promise me that you'll listen to what I'm saying."

"Fine. Just let me go." She said even though she misses the hugs from him.

"You didn't say you promise."

"I promise. You're happy."

"Very." He lets go. "We need to stop acting like we aren't friends. Come on Brie, you know you're the reason why everyone in our group feels awkward not like we're together in one." Gabriella gives him a disgusted look on how he is blaming her. Troy thought about what he just said. "I.. Mean us. We are the reason why it's like that."

Gabriella stutters, "I..I don't know."

"Brie just give us a chance….of being friends. We need to fix this. Come on, you don't want to see our group split apart. It doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, I know. I guess."

"Then can we act like it now?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy smiled. "Come on and give me a hug, buddy." Gabriella laughed. "And plus I need my partner back for Romeo and Juliet and math class. I don't understand anything."

They both walked down the stairs and walked back to math class. Gabriella showed her the pass the nurse gave her hours ago, but Mr. Theisen didn't really care. They both walked back to their desk.

"So partner, I really need help with this problem"

Gabriella helped him and class was ending soon.

**BRIING**

Taylor, Troy, and Gabriella walked to their lockers and met up with everyone. Gabriella opens her locker and stuffs in her song notebook. "So, buddy ready for Mr. Brummer's class?" Troy said

"Yeah, bud." As they both walk off leaving everyone behind.

"Woah, what just happened?" said Brent

"I don't know." Chad shrugged and followed to see what's happening.

"ok..Weird." Taylor commented.

Everyone arrived to class and sat at their normal spots. Troy and Gabriella kept stealing glances and just giggled about it.

"Umm, this is seriously wrong." Whispered Johnny.

"I know, but hey at least they are looking at each other." Christina looks at the laughing Latina and the blue eyed boy telling a funny joke. "and talking. Do you think they will hang out like before?"

"Don't know; anything could happen because last night was one heck of a night." Whispered Chad/Curly.

"How do you know Curly?" Christina said

"The blue eyed boy told me." Christina nodded.

"So class, what's going on today?" asked Mr. Brummer walking in. "And sorry I'm late, just had to ask another teacher something."

Everyone nodded. "Right! Got to tell Miss Adams something!" someone yelled. Mr. Brummer blushed and everyone laughed.

"Tell Miss Adams I said hi." Said Johnny. Even Mr. Brummer laughed about this.

"Alright, alright. Time to stop." The class died down and Mr. Brummer gave them an assignment to work on.

A note flew onto Gabriella's desk.

_So, we're good? –Troy_

Gabriella looks at Troy and smiled.

_Yeah, we're good._

Troy got the note and smiled.

**BRIING**

They all met at their lockers. Troy put his stuff in his locker and leaned on it facing Gabriella.

"What are you doing Bolton?" Gabriella asked while putting stuff away.

"You know….Stuff."

Gabriella giggled. "I have an idea. You're hungry right?" Troy nodded. "Well let's race to lunch. If I win you'll pay for my lunch; if you win I'll pay for your lunch." Troy smiled and ran off to the cafeteria.

"Hey you're cheating!" Gabriella giggled, she stuffed everything in her locker and tried so hard to catch up.

"Seriously. How did they get flirty all of a sudden?" Zeke asked.

"During math class." Taylor said. "but I think it was when Troy wanted to go to the bathroom, but instead he went to find Gabriella and talked to her."

The group nodded and walked to the lunch line, cutting everyone to find Troy and Gabriella.

Troy got there and looked around for Gabriella. She came in two seconds later. "I win, BRIE! So make sure I get a cookie too."

Gabriella shook her head. "Geez, Bolton. You're such a cheater. You left when I didn't finish my sentence.

"What was it then?"

"You're suppose to let me get a ten second head start since I'm still on these things" shaking her crutches. "And you can't run, but speed walk."

Troy laughed. "Oh really?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, maybe next time. But I'm not let you getting off the hook since your still on those things. But you can take the cookie out, since I cheated."

Gabriella laughed. "Fine."

They got their lunches and walked to their table. Gabriella sat down and so did everyone else.

"Hey I forgot my milk!" Troy said as he walked back.

Troy walked to the drinks and took his milk. "Hey Troy!" giggled Sasha.

"Hi!"

"Um, here." Sasha gave him a note. "See you later."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 Part 2 is coming up soon! Just wait for it. Umm sorry for not updating. But school's next week for me. YIPP ee! NOT! ughh time to wake up early in the morning. UHH! Jonas Brothers CD is coming out tomorrow! GET IT! or you can wait till midnight tonight and go to your nearest store that sells cd and get it. That's what I might do or wake up early in the morning to get it. Just for the heck of it! I'll do it! ohh and if your in NYC go to your cd store place, forgot which one, but go to one of them because midnight Jonas Brothers will go to it and get their new cd. I just got a message from Say NOW. So listen to it and make sure you get to touch their hands and congratualte them!

**-kissmuah93**


End file.
